A Razão do meu Afeto
by Rogue Black
Summary: O melhor amigo de Gina é Draco, mas faz muito tempo que eles não se veêm, de repente, ele chega à Londres se hospedando na casa de Gina, e vira a vida da ruiva de pernas pro ar, se tornando a razão de seu afeto. Epílogo on
1. Reencontro

Cap 1 - Reencontro

- Gina, você não vai acreditar! – uma loira eufórica entrou na sala da ruiva, os longos cabelos loiros batendo no rosto enquanto corria com leveza, e a franja loira caindo sobre os olhos azul-acinzentados da mulher com rosto de menina.

- O que aconteceu, Karen? – Gina desviou os olhos do computador para fitar a amiga.

- O meu irmão, ele ta voltando pra Londres! – fala Karen dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Sério, quando? – Gina estava visivelmente feliz e surpresa, fazia tempos q não via o amigo.

- Ele chega depois de amanhã.

- E vai ficar até quando?

- Isso ele não disse, só disse que não vai poder ficar por muito tempo.

- E, eu suponho, ele vai ficar lá em casa?

- Ah Gina, eu não podia mandar meu irmão para um hotel, são muito formais, e, além disso, eu quero passar o máximo de tempo com ele.

- Aposto como ele iria preferir o hotel. – fala Gina sensata, sabendo que o amigo não gostava de desordem, e era exatamente assim que o apartamento que ela dividia com Karen era constantemente, uma total bagunça.

- Gina!

- Eu só disse a verdade, mas tudo bem, não se esqueça de pedir pra Dora preparar o quarto de hóspedes.

- Já mandei ela fazer isso.

- Ok, mas agora é melhor você ir trabalhar.

- A gente se vê mais tarde. – Karen saiu do escritório deixando Gina trabalhando.

Karen era a melhor amiga de Gina desde os tempos de infância. Ela tinha cabelos longos que iam até a cintura, e eram bem lisos. Seus olhos eram azuis, quase cinzas e seu rosto era angelical. Seu corpo era pequeno, como o de uma adolescente, mas sua personalidade era forte contrastando com a fisionomia. Karen tinha 23 anos,assim como Gina, e ambas se conheciam a 18 anos, desde que tinham 6.Haviam estudado juntas a vida inteira e praticamente faziam parte da família, uma da outra. Karen adorava os irmãos de Gina, assim com essa adorava os irmãos da loira. Quando ambas se formaram na faculdade de jornalismo, decidiram dividir um apartamento, para dividirem as despejas.

Gina também tinha em grande estima, suas amigas Hermione, que também era sua cunhada, Delihla Anderston e Kimberly Carter. Delihla tinha cabelos curtos e loiros, mas de um loiro escuro esquisito, que dava a impressão de ser pintado, olhos castanhos em um corpão de dar inveja a muitas garotas. Kimberly tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis, mas de um azul tão bonito q dificilmente você encontrava outros iguais, seu corpo era... cheinho, mas não chegava a ser feio, na verdade dava até um charme especial à ela, que tinha altura mediana.

O irmão de Karen havia partido para os Estados Unidos quando tinha 16 anos, e fora morar com os tios por parte de mãe, e desde então, só ia à Londres quando podia, e a última vez havia sido quase dois anos antes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina saiu do escritório e seguiu direto para casa, Karen tinha ficado no escritório para adiantar uma papelada, pois dali a dois dias ela sairia mais cedo para ir buscar o irmão no aeroporto. Assim que a ruiva entrou em casa, ouviu o telefone tocar.

- Gina? – a voz no telefone era de homem.

- É ela.

- Aqui é o Harry! – Gina sorriu ao reconhecer a voz do namorado.

- Oi Harry, eu acabei de chegar, vou já me arrumar pra gente sair.

- Era sobre isso que eu queria falar. – ele disse com a voz séria.

- O que aconteceu?

- Meu chefe, ele me passou um monte de relatórios para revisar, e quer a metade deles para amanhã.

- E você não pode adiar?

- Me desculpe Gina, eu não posso.

- Mas é o nosso aniversário de 1 ano.

- Eu sei, mas se eu não entregar esses relatórios amanhã, ele vai me matar. É a minha carreira que está em jogo. – fala ele com a voz frustrada.

- A é, pois adivinha só! O SEU NAMORO TAMBÉM TÁ EM JOGO! – dito isso, ela bateu o telefone na cara dele.

Frustrada, angustiada e furiosa, Gina se jogou no sofá da sala, amaldiçoando o dia em que seu irmão a apresentou à Harry e ela não conseguiu mais tirar o moreno da cabeça. Depois de um ligeiro ataque de fúria, que lhe rendeu alguns vasos e bibelôs quebrados além de ainda mais bagunça, Gina foi imergir seu corpo na banheira para tentar relaxar e esquecer o idiota, imbecil e grosso do seu namorado, ou melhor, ex-namorado. Com os pensamentos a mil, Gina acabou por adormecer na banheira, sem perceber.

- Gina, Gina... Você tava dormindo? – Karen cutucava a amiga.

- Hã... eu acho que adormeci na banheira.

- Você não deveria estar em outro lugar, algo como em um quarto, com um certo bonitão moreno? – pergunta a loira maliciosa.

- Humpft, ele desmarcou. – Gina cruzou os braços e emburrou a cara.

- Quê, mas era o aniversário de namoro de vocês!

- Eu sei! – Gina fechou ainda mais a cara, enquanto saia da banheira e se enrolava na toalha.

- Eu na acredito que ele desmarcou logo hoje, com 365 dias no ano ele tinha que desmarcar logo hoje.

- Aquele hipócrita, ela vai ver só!

- Sabe do que você precisa, sorvete. Eu vou lá trocar de roupa e já volto com sorvete.

- Ok!

Karen saiu do quarto. Quando voltou ao quarto da amiga, Gina já havia vestido seu pijama mais confortável, e estava deitada na cama com o controle do DVD ao lado e uma revista sobre moda na mão.

- Voltei, você quer sorvete de chocolate ou de flocos?

- Quero de chocolate. – Gina ergueu os olhos cobiçosos para o sorvete nas mãos da amiga.

- Toma. – Karen, que também tava de pijama, jogou o pote pra ela, e depois de se acomodar ao lado da amiga, lhe entregou a colher. – Qual é o filme?

- "De repente 30", é um filme de comédia, que é o que eu preciso.

As duas passaram às duas horas seguintes assistindo filme e malhando os homens, Karen não tinha namorado, acabaram por adormecer com o pote de sorvete nas mãos e os rostos lambuzados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Acordem suas preguiçosas!

- Deixa a gente dormir, Dora!

- Nada disso, vocês vão se atrasar para o trabalho, já são 7:30h.

- Quê! – Gina deu um pulo na cama. – Ta falando sério?

- Por que eu mentiria?

- Droga! Karen levanta, temos que sair rápido.

- Ta bom, ta bom já levantei.

As duas se dirigiram para seus respectivos banheiros para tomarem um banho rápido e irem para o trabalho.

Dora Salinsky era uma mulher de uns 40 anos, ela era baixinha e tinha cabelos castanhos e bem crespos, cortados bem curtos. Seus olhos também eram castanhos e expressivos. Dora tinha um jeito meio mãezona para com as duas jovens e gostava muito das duas. Ela era a empregada da casa, fazia de tudo, exceto cozinhar e tinha folgas nos finais de semana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gi! – Karen bateu na porta do escritório da amiga.

- OI, entra.

- Hoje eu vou voltar tarde pra casa, ok?

- Por quê?

- É que o Zabinne passou lá na minha sala me chamando pra sair. – fala a loira ligeiramente corada.

- A ê garota, abalando corações! – fala Gina rindo.

- Gina!

- To brincando. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo legal.

- Ta bom, então a gente se vê amanhã?

- Ah não, nós duas vamos ao shopping na hora do almoço, precisamos comprar a sua roupa.

- Não precisa, eu vou colocar alguma roupa que eu já tenho, mesmo.

- Karen! Nem pensar, nós vamos ao shopping sim, pode preparar o cartão de crédito, nós vamos às compras.

- Ok, você venceu.

Meia hora depois Gina passa no escritório de Karen e as duas vão juntas para o shopping mais próximo. Após muito experimentar e muito andarem, as duas compraram um vestido vermelho que ia até a altura do joelho e de costas nuas, um par de sandálias da mesma cor e uma bolsa preta para Karen. Quando terminaram as compras seguiram para o McDonalds do shopping e tomaram um lanche rápido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trim-trim...

O telefone do apartamento tocou pela terceira vez desde que Gina havia chegado em casa, e pela terceira vez era Harry. Gina saiu do banheiro de seu quarto dentro do roupão branco, ela se inclinou para o bina do telefone instalado no seu quarto, só para constatar que era seu namorado. Ignorando o toque ela pegou o secador e pôs-se a secar o cabelo em frente ao espelho, alguns minutos depois o telefone parou de tocar e a voz da secretária eletrônica se fez ouvir no ambiente silencioso:

"Você ligou para Gina, no momento não posso atender, mas deixe seu recado após o sinal que retornarei assim que possível." Biiiiip.

- Gina, é o Harry... atende o telefone, por favor eu sei que você ta em casa, Qual é Gina, vai ficar de infantilidade comigo, eu preciso falar com você, e se você não me atender eu vou até aí... To saindo de casa, nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Pode-se ouvir o barulho do telefone sendo colocado no gancho. Gina rolou os olhos diante da ameaça infantil de Harry. Ela levantou-se da penteadeira e foi até a cômoda, da onde tirou uma calça rosa-claro e uma camiseta branca com as mangas rosa, que colocou. Calçando um par de chinelos que estavam por perto, ela se dirigiu para a cozinha, que estava estranhamente arrumada. "Dora deu uma faxina daquelas, a Karen deve ter informado o dia errado pra ela. Amanhã eu falo com ela." Gina abriu a porta da geladeira sem notar um pedaço de papel rosa com um recado pregado à porta da geladeira. Gina tirou uma caixa de suco de laranja e alguns ingredientes para um sanduíche. Em poucos minutos, ela já estava com um Misto-quente totalmente original e um copo de suco, sentada na sala assistindo a um filme qualquer.

As horas passaram-se lentamente e Gina acabou por adormecer no sofá. O copo que estivera em sua mão estava no chão, vazio. O prato estava em seu colo, pedindo pra se espatifar no chão. A televisão estava ligada, sozinha em uma espécie de Talk Show. Passava das 11horas, quando o som da campainha ecoou pelo apartamento, acordando a ruiva de súbito.

Gina deu salto derrubando o prato de seu colo que se espatifou no chão. A campainha soou novamente e a ruiva ficou pálida de repente, ao se lembrar da ameaça que Harry fizera mais cedo.

- Ah, droga, eu achei que ele estivesse mentindo. Meu Deus me protege o que aquele maluco quer aqui.

Gina se levantou do sofá se dando conta do copo e do prato, ambos no chão. A campainha soou novamente.

- Já vai. Já to indo.

Ela pega o copo, que ainda tava inteiro e leva pra cozinha, voltando com uma vassoura e uma pá pra limpar os cacos do prato. A campinha tocou pela quarta vez naquela noite, deixando a ruiva enfurecida.

- JÁ VAI!

Ela largou a pá e vassoura na sala e se dirigiu a passos duros para a porta de entrada. Sem nem olhar pelo olho mágico, o que alias é uma tremenda burrice, ela abriu a porta, se deparando com um rapaz alto, usando uma capa negra, uma calça também negra, uma camisa verde-escuro, um boné verde virado pra trás e um par de óculos-escuros tampando os olhos, e uma mala em cada mão. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, e de repente Gina o abraçou, se pendurando no pescoço do rapaz, que retribuiu o abraço desajeitadamente.

- Draco!


	2. O retorno do irmão pródigo

Cap 2 – O retorno do irmão pródigo

- Draco!

Gina beijou o rosto do amigo de infância enquanto soltava-o e retornava ao chão.

- A Karen disse que você só viria amanhã.

- Era o que eu pretendia, mas o vôo foi adiantado pra hoje, eu liguei avisando.

- Ligou?

- Liguei, e quem atendeu foi uma tal de Dora.

Os dois entraram no apartamento, Draco pendurou sua capa no porta-chapéus, e deixou suas malas ao lado da porta, enquanto era conduzido pela sala até a cozinha.

- A Dora é nossa empregada. Ela não me avisou nada.

- Não? Ela falou que ia deixar um recado pra vocês.

- Hum. Você quer um lanche?

- Não, obrigado, eu jantei no avião. Como vão seus pais?

- Estão bem, muito tristes, por que recentemente o Rony saiu da casa deles quando se casou com a Mione, mas no geral estão bem.

- Legal.

Gina o puxou pela mão para fora da cozinha, mostrando-o o resto do apartamento, inclusive o quarto que ele ficaria instalado. O quarto de hóspedes era simples, possuía uma cama de casal, uma cômoda na parede oposta, um armário de duas portas e uma escrivaninha, todos em madeira trabalhada na cor azul-escuro. Draco ao entrar, depositou sua mala em um canto e se jogou na cama, como que a testando.

- Vê-se que ainda conservam o bom gosto. Esse apê é bem melhor que o anterior. – fala ele se apoiando nos cotovelos e encarando Gina que estava encostada ao portal.

- Pois é eu fui promovida e a Karen ganhou um aumento, aí a gente se mudou, se não como a gente ia te receber quando você viesse nos visitar? – fala ela rindo.

- Você lembra da última vez que eu tive em Londres, o apartamento de vocês só tinha 2 quartos, aí você teve que dividir o quarto com a Karen e me cedeu o seu. – fala ele rindo.

- É, e o meu namorado resolveu me fazer uma surpresa e entrou no meu quarto e te abraçou pensando que era eu. – fala ela acompanhando-o.

- Eu não me lembro disso. – fala ele levemente emburrado.

- Tem que lembrar, o Dino ficou beijando o seu pescoço e chamando o meu nome, até que você acordou e gritou. Foi o maior estardalhaço. – falou ela rindo com gosto.

- Você tinha que me lembrar disso. Você ainda ta com ele?

- Não, a gente terminou uma semana depois de você voltar para os EUA.

- Fez bem, ele era um pé no saco.

- E você, ta namorando alguém?

- No momento estou solteiríssimo. E você, ta namorando quem?

- Eu tava com o Harry, aquele amigo do Rony, mas ele me deu um bolo ontem aí eu resolvi dar um gelo nele.

- Que furada hein.

- É. Escuta, você quer um chocolate quente?

- Hum... Já to até sentindo o sabor.

- Ótimo, eu vou lá à cozinha preparar e você vai se instalando aí no quarto.

- Ta, até já.

Gina saiu do quarto do rapaz deixando-o arrumar as malas. Na cozinha ela prepara duas canecas de chocolate quente no melhor estilo Weasley. Quando ela retornou ao quarto com os chocolates, Draco já havia trocado de roupa e terminava de arrumar as gavetas.

- Ois, fiz meu famoso chocolate quente. – fala ela entrando.

- Oba, faz séculos que eu não tomo um chocolate como esse. O cheiro ta maravilhoso. – Draco levanta do chão onde estivera sentado e vai até ela pegando o sanduíche e o suco. – Onde é que ta a minha irmã? Não me diga que ela esta na cama, por que eu não acredito.

- Ela saiu com o Zabinne, um colega de trabalho.

- E esse tal Zabinne, como ele é?

- Ai, que bonitinho, ta com ciúme.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes, eu só quero me certificar que ela ta com um cara legal, é o meu dever de irmão mais velho.

- Ah ta, finge que me engana. Quanto tempo você pretende ficar?

- Na verdade eu não sei. Pretendo ficar o máximo de tempo possível, mas o tio Rodolfo ta com o pé na cova, e se ele morrer a tia Belatriz vai precisar da minha ajuda pra tocar os negócios da família e eu vou ter que voltar. Vamos torcer pra que o titio viva muitos meses.

- Por que, ele tem alguma doença?

- Câncer de fígado, em estado terminal, mas eles tão tentando um tratamento novo, talvez de certo.

- Que chato.

- É. Terminei o chocolate, vamos lá pra cozinha.

- 'Bora.

Os dois foram pra cozinha, onde Draco lavou as canecas e eles foram para a sala ver se tinha alguma coisa decente na tv.

- Que merda, não passa nada decente para se assistir. – fala ela mudando de canal.

- Você queria o que, já passa de 1h da manhã. – fala ele rindo.

- Isso não é motivo, tem pessoas que ficam... – nesse momento a porta do apartamento se abre e entra Karen de costas se agarrando com um rapaz moreno.

- Hem hem... – pigarreia Draco chamando a atenção do casal.

- D-Draco? Oi... – fala Karen encabulada ao ver os dois na sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de Zabinne ter ido embora, os três se sentam na sala para conversar. Gina estava se agüentando para não cair na gargalhada novamente, Draco estava com a cara emburrada e Karen estava encabulada tentando fazer o seu projeto de vestido ficar um pouco maior.

- E então Srta. Karen, pode tratar de me explicar o que foi aquilo.

- Até parece que você não sabe. – fala ela levantando uma das sobrancelhas em descrédito.

- Que coisa mais feia, o que o papai iria dizer se soubesse disso.

- Ele já deve saber o que eu faço, e se não sabe é porque é ingênuo. Mas de qualquer maneira, o que esta feito, esta feito.

- Minha nossa, o que aconteceu com você?

- Oh, gente, que tal vocês pararem de discutir e matarem as saudades, afinal faz bem uns dois anos que vocês não se vêem.

- A Gina ta certa Draco.

- Ok, ok, eu me rendo.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui hoje? Você deveria chegar amanhã.

- Eu mudei os meus planos, mas deixei recado.

- Eu não soube de nada.

- Então, quem era aquele cara?

- O Zabinne.

- Pêra aí, você sai uma vez com o cara e já o leva para cama?

- Quem disse que nós só saímos uma vez?

- Culpada. – Gina levanta a mão constrangida fazendo Karen bufar.

- Ok, eu ia levá-lo pra cama sim, mas o que isso é da sua conta?

- Ih, vai começar. Se vocês me dão licença, eu to morrendo de sono e vou dormir, afinal amanhã é sexta e eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

- Boa noite. – falaram os dois entre dentes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina acordou de bom humor naquela manhã. Se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Quando ela entrou na cozinha encontrou Draco ainda de roupão e Karen já vestida com sua roupa de trabalho, ambos pareciam ter feito às pazes, pois conversavam alegremente. Gina senta-se ao lado de Draco e começa a se servir.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou ela alegremente.

- Bom dia. – responderam os outros.

- Gi, a Dora falou que vai precisar chegar mais tarde hoje, algo relacionado ao filho dela.

- Ta.

- Ei, eu posso ir visitar vocês no trabalho? – pergunta Draco terminando seu café.

- Poder até pode, mas é melhor você se apresar se quiser ir com a gente. – alertou Gina.

- Deixa o endereço e as indicações aí que eu passo lá pra gente ir almoçar junto. – fala ele se levantando.

- Ok. – fala Karen que também já estava acabando.

- A gente se vê. – Draco da um beijo na testa de Gina e outro na de Karen e depois sai da cozinha.

- E então Gina, o Harry ligou? – pergunta Karen assim que a porta da cozinha se fecha.

- Sim, ligou mais de uma vez, e ameaçou vir até aqui. – fala Gina com um suspiro.

- E você?

- Eu não dei atenção ao que ele disse. – falou ela dando de ombros, e não atendi à nenhuma das ligações dele. Já to de saco cheio dele.

- Uh, acho que alguém vai dançar.

- Já dançou minha cara, já dançou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina tava sentada na sua mesa no escritório tentando fazer uma matéria que envolvia o descobrimento de um novo tipo de lagarta se torna algo interessante o suficiente para sair no jornal do dia seguinte, quando ouve duas batidinhas na porta e uma cabeleira loira enfiar a cara pra dentro.

- Ah, finalmente achei uma de vocês. – fala Draco entrando na sala.

- Oi Draco. – fala Gina sem desviar os olhos da tela do computador, que continham somente o título.

- Que você ta fazendo? – fala ele se inclinando por trás dela para ler o que estava escrito na tela

- To _tentando_ escrever esse artigo. – fala ela com um tom frustrado.

- E quem te arranjou esse desastre? – perguntou ele prendendo o riso.

- Pode rir, eu não me importo. – falou ela soltando um longo suspiro. – Foi uma de nossas repórteres de campo, Luna Lovegood, ela cismou que procura matérias para uma revista científica.

- Científica?

- Sim, volta e meia ela me vem com uma matéria sobre o descobrimento de alguma coisa.

- E como ela ainda se manteve no emprego?

- Bom, digamos que eu, a Karen e algumas colegas nossas encobrimos as burradas que ela faz, de forma que o meu chefe ainda não descobriu.

- Nossa. E aí, vamos almoçar?

- Vamos sim, to morrendo de fome. – fala ela sorrindo já se levantando.

- Ótimo, porque eu não faço a menor idéia de onde é a sala da Karen.

- Vem, eu te mostro. – fala ela rindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco saiu da sala de Karen com a irmã de uma de cada lado e Gina do outro, os três estavam abraçados pela cintura e riam alegremente. Eles teriam continuado a rir se quando os três tivessem saído da sala não tivessem se deparado com Harry parado no meio do corredor com um buquê de rosas vermelhas e rosas brancas nas mãos.

- Harry... – falou a ruiva com a voz fraca.

- Gina... Quem é ele?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oi pessoal, acabei de terminar o cap e já joguei na net. Obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic e gostando. E um obrigado especial à **Lou Malfoy **e **Miaka-ELA** que deixaram scraps que eu amei.

Pessoal deixem scraps que a fic continua e assim que possível eu atualizarei novamente.

Pra quem aprecia T/Ls dêem uma passada na minha outra fic: "Pertencemos à galáxias diferentes, Potter!"

Beijos...

Os: Aconteceu alguma coisa qndo eu postei esse cap e acabou q só foi parte do cap, por isso to postando novamente.

Eu li seu comentário **Dani Sly, **que bom q vc goatou e obriagada por comentar.

Bjos para todos.


	3. Visita à Mansão Malfoy

**N/A:** PESSOAL importantíssimo que vocês leiam isso: Pode ser que vcs tenham lido o último cap incompleto, pois naum havia sido postado por inteiro, portanto dêem uma olhadinha e verifikem, OK?

**Capítulo anterior:**

Draco saiu da sala de Karen com a irmã de uma de cada lado e Gina do outro, os três estavam abraçados pela cintura e riam alegremente. Eles teriam continuado a rir se quando os três tivessem saído da sala não tivessem se deparado com Harry parado no meio do corredor com um buquê de rosas vermelhas e rosas brancas nas mãos.

- Harry... – falou a ruiva com a voz fraca.

- Gina... Quem é ele?

**Fim do capítulo anterior.**

Cap 3 – Visita à Mansão Malfoy

- Ele é Draco Malfoy. Por quê? Algum problema? – pergunta a ruiva.

- Oh não, nenhum problema. À não ser o fato dele estar abraçando a minha namorada. – fala o moreno sarcástico. Draco solta a ruiva.

- Sabe Potter, o sarcasmo não combina com você. – fala Gina colocando a mão na cintura.

- Será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. – uma veia pulsava perigosamente no pescoço de Harry.

- Muito simples. Eu, meu **melhor amigo** – ela fez questão de frisar o "melhor amigo" – e minha melhor amiga, que aliás é irmã dele, pretendíamos ir almoçar até você trazer sua ilustre presença até nós.

- Oh, então você é o irmão da Karen? – a expressão dele relaxou e ele se permitiu sorrir encabulado – Me desculpe pelo meu ataque, eu... eu fiquei com ciúme sabe, eu e a Gina brigamos recentemente.

- Sem problema. – fala Draco dando um sorriso contrafeito.

- Sou Harry Potter. – fala o moreno estendendo a mão.

- Draco Malfoy. – Draco aperta a mão estendida.

- Gina, podemos conversar? – pergunta o moreno coçando a nuca desconcertado.

- Não. Agora eu vou almoçar. – falou ela friamente.

- É muito importante, eu queria te explicar o que aconteceu e... e te pedir desculpas.

- Já obteve sua resposta Potter, agora vai embora.

- Eu não saio daqui até conversar com você.

- Pois então se prepare para uma longa temporada. E eu te aconselho a sentar. – sem dizer mais nada ela sai do corredor vai embora.

- Gina, eu realmente acho que você deveria conversar com ele. – fala Karen tentando acompanhar a amiga. Draco vinha andando calmamente logo atrás.

- Não é o que eu pretendo fazer Karen. Ele nem de longe merece minha atenção.

- Ok, ok. Eu desisto de te fazer entender.

- E então, onde nós vamos almoçar? – pergunta Draco atrás delas.

- Qualquer lugar. – fala a ruiva desanimada.

- Ótimo, porque eu já sei onde.

Draco pega a mão das duas e as leva para o carro dele, que estava parado em frente ao prédio.

- Para onde nós vamos? – pergunta a ruiva sendo empurrada para o banco do carona.

- Vocês vão ver. – Draco coloca a irmã ao lado de Gina e dá a volta para entrar.

Draco dirigiu por muito tempo, até a área nobre da cidade. Parou em frente a uma mansão, onde um grande brasão de um dragão com um M entrelaçado ficava a frente de um portão de ferro dourado. Draco parou o carro em frente ao portão e esperou que este se abrisse. Ele dirigiu até a frente da casa e estacionou. Na porta uma mulher loira de uns 50 anos e bem conservada já esperava para cumprimentá-los.

- Draco querido há quanto tempo. – falou a mulher abraçando-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Olá mamãe, também senti saudades. – fala ele retribuindo o abraço – Olha só quem eu trouxe para almoçar. – fala ele sorrindo.

- Karen, só mesmo com seu irmão a trazendo aqui é que eu consigo vê-la. – fala Narcissa abraçando a filha.

- Desculpe mamãe, eu tenho andado atolada de trabalho.

- E você querida. Sabe que é sempre bem-vinda nesta casa. Com ou sem Karen. – fala a loira abraçando Gina

- Obrigada Sra. Malfoy.

- E ainda não perdeu a mania de me chamar de senhora. Você faz eu me sentir velha.

- Desculpe-me, é o hábito.

- Eu sei, você foi ensinada assim. Vamos entrem, temos muito que conversar Draco, e vocês também meninas. Não é sempre que eu tenho três jovens tão bonitos em minha casa. Estão com fome? O almoço já está na mesa e Lúcio já deve estar descendo. – fala ela sem esperar que eles respondessem. – Vamos almoçar.

Narcissa Malfoy levou os três para dentro de casa até a sala de estar, onde todos se acomodaram.

- Bem queridos, o que vão beber?

- Não se preocupe comigo mamãe, eu estou bem. – fala Draco se recostando no sofá.

- E nem comigo, eu não quero nada. – fala Gina cruzando as pernas e tentando ajeitar o vestido.

- Eu...

- Oh, por favor, vocês passam séculos sem vir a minha casa e quando vêem me fazem essa desfeita? Estou decepcionada com vocês meninos. Richard! – chamou ela.

- Sim, senhora? – um mordomo de cabelo grisalho apareceu do nada ao lado da mulher.

- Traga um copo de Sidecar para mim e um licor de menta para eles.

- Ah, não senhora, se for para eu beber algo eu prefiro um copo de soda.

- Ótimo, um Sidecar para mim, uma soda light com limão para Gina, e vocês crianças?

- OK, eu quero um pouco de uísque com muito gelo.

- Suco de laranja.

- Pode ir Richard.

- Sim senhora.

- Então Draco, como vai a Bella?

- A tia Bella está bem, é uma pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo do tio Rodolpho.

- É, eu soube o que aconteceu com ele. Pobre Bella, esta arrasada. E você, acabou de vir de lá, está acompanhando tudo de perto, o que você acha.

- Sinceramente mãe, eu acho que ele não deve sobreviver por muito tempo. Ele provavelmente vai morrer.

- Que pena a Bella realmente ama aquele homem.

- Senhora, o almoço já está na mesa. – fala Richard voltando à sala.

- Ótimo, vamos almoçar.

Os quatro foram para a sala de jantar. Como de costume, Narcissa sentou-se à direita da cabeceira, com Karen ao seu lado, Draco sentou-se em frente a mãe e Gina ao lado do loiro. Quando os quatro haviam acabado de se sentar, Lúcio Malfoy entra na sala.

- Oh, parece que temos convidados. Narcissa, deveria ter me avisado para que eu me vestisse melhor. – Lúcio vestia calça e camisa negras, ambas sociais. – Como vai filho, chegou quando?

- Cheguei ontem à noite pai. Estou bem, e o senhor.

- Estou bem também. E vocês meninas, como vão? – fala ele sentando-se também.

- Estou bem Sr. Malfoy, obrigada. – fala Gina.

- Estou bem pai.

- Tem certeza que estão bem, da última vez que uma de vocês esteve aqui era porque estava doente e precisava de um lugar para ficar enquanto se recuperava. – falou ele com seu habitual tom de voz frio.

- Naquela vez, papai, eu havia ficado de cama e não podia pedir a Gina que tomasse conta de mim, e Dora havia tirado férias. – falou Karen com uma pontada de mágoa na voz.

- Isso não é motivo para simplesmente esquecer o endereço de seus pais, depois disso.

- Acontece que sempre que eu venho aqui você arranja algum motivo pra me destratar.

- E você queria o quê? Que eu te recebesse de braços abertos quando você nos trata tão mal?

- Por favor, não briguem. – Narcissa interpôs.

- Me desculpe mamãe, mas foi ele que começou.

- Como se atreve a colocar a culpa em mim?

- Pai, se acalme.

- Eu estou calmo, Draco.

- Sr. Malfoy, eu sei que não faço parte da família, mas você não acha que esta se exaltando?

- Me desculpe Ginevra, você esta certa. – ele relaxou um pouco. – Desculpe Karen.

- Tudo bem pai.

- Ótimo, Leila, sirva a comida. – Narcissa aproveitou a deixa.

- Sim senhora.

- É sério Sra. Malfoy, nós temos que ir. Meu chefe vai me matar por me atrasar do almoço. – fala Gina tentando convencer Narcissa.

- Oh, esta bem queridos. Mas voltem mais vezes, estou com saudades.

- Pode deixar mamãe, eu arrasto e essas duas para cá. – Draco dá um beijo na testa da mãe e os três entram no carro.

- Ei, que carinha é essa Karen? – pergunta Draco depois de uns quinze minutos de pista ao notar que a irmã mantinha a cara amarrada.

- Nada não, filhinho da mamãe.

- Ah, é isso?

- Claro que é isso, o que mais poderia ser? – fala a loira irritada.

- Você está com ciúmes de mim?

- E como eu poderia não estar? Afinal fui eu que fiquei aqui em Londres enquanto você ia atrás dos seus sonhos. Fui eu que agüentei noite após noite ela choramingando no meu ouvido por causa do filhinho querido dela. Fui eu que segurei a peteca sempre que ela brigava com o papai. E mesmo assim, mesmo assim você ainda é o favorito dela.

- Oras Karen, está brigando com a pessoa errada. Você deveria disser tudo isso é pra ela, e não para mim. É ela que tem que saber, e não eu. – fala ele indignado.

- Humpft. Seria melhor se você nunca tivesse partido.

- Karen, eu não tenho culpa dos sentimentos da mamãe. E eu acho que isso é só impressão sua, ela nos ama de maneira igual, toda mãe é assim.

- Você fala isso por que não quer me magoar, mas sabe que não é verdade.

- Isso não é verdade Karen.

- É sim, você está sendo bonzinho, como sempre.

- Ei, desse jeito você me ofende. – fala ele rindo.

- Humpft, tudo bem Bad Boy.

- Draco, onde está nos levando? – pergunta Gina.

- De volta ao trabalho de vocês, onde mais?

- Ora Draco, eu só disse aquilo para nos livrar da sua mãe. Nos leve de volta ao apê, hoje é sexta-feira, e você precisa conhecer a vida noturna de Londres.

- Oba, então eu quero que me mostrem tudo.

- Deixa com a gente. – a ruiva pisca para ele, que sorri em troca.

- Nada como a vida noturna de Londres com Gina Weasley. Boates, aqui vamos nós. – gritou Karen metendo a cabeça pra fora da janela.

N/A: Bom pessoal, aqui está o novo capa, e confesso que saiu mais rápido do que eu esperava. Espero que gostem. Aquela que comentou, obrigada. Para os que leram e ainda não comentara, comentem, por favor, é a única maneira de eu saber se vocês gostaram ou não. Bjos.


	4. A vida noturna de Londres

Cap 4 – A vida noturna de Londres

- Então Deli você vai poder ir, ou não? – Gina estava deitada na poltrona com o telefone pendurado. – Mas você tem que ir, é a primeira saída do Draco. – ela escutou um pouco – Ótimo, traga a Kim também. Então a gente se vê mais tarde. Tchau.

- É então, elas vão? – pergunta Karen entrando na sala enrolada na toalha.

- Vão. Agora só falta eu me arrumar. Cadê o Draco?

- Ta lá dentro, acho que ta mexendo no Laptop dele. – fala Karen.

- Hum... E você, já sabe o que vai vestir?

- Sim, já ta lá na minha cama.

- Ok, não esqueça de chamar o Blaise.

- Já chamei. – a loira abriu um sorriso largo – A gente vai se encontrar aqui, mais tarde.

- Ta, agora eu vou lá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meia hora depois, Gina saia de seu quarto. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela usava uma calça de couro preta bem colada, e um espartilho vermelho com laços nas costas na cor preta. Nos pés ela calçava botas de cano longo também negras.

Gina foi até a sala, onde Karen estava sentada no sofá fechando a sua sandália prata, ela usava uma minissaia preta com uma blusa prateada brilhante de alças, cuja parte da frente era presa à parte de trás por meio de tiras.

- E então, cadê seu maninho? – pergunta Gina.

- Não o vi desde que chegamos. – fala a loira levantando os olhos – UAU! Isso que é produção.

- Obrigada. – fala Gina dando uma volta em torno de si – Você também ta um arraso. – fala a ruiva piscando o olho.

- Eu não estou um arraso, eu SOU um arraso.

- Ok, eu vou lá dentro.

Gina saiu para o corredor, o salto da bota ecoando no piso de madeira corrida, ela parou à porta do quarto do loiro e bateu.

- Pode entrar! – o loiro gritou de dentro do quarto.

Gina abriu a porta e se deparou com as costas nuas de Draco, que estava remexendo nas gavetas da cômoda.

- E então bonitão, já está pronto? – pergunta a ruiva.

- Quase.

Draco virou-se de frente com um frasco de perfume nas mãos, ele estava só com uma calça jeans, sem camisa e com os cabelos molhados caindo sobre os olhos, uma visão de tirar o fôlego, e foi o que aconteceu com a ruiva.

- Nossa você ta linda. – fala Draco admirando-a.

- O - obrigada. – fala ela corada.

- Eu já termino, só falta a blusa. – fala ele voltando a se virar e guardando o perfume.

- T-tudo, bem. Eu só vim saber a que pé andava. – fala ela recompondo a compostura. – Sabe como é, queria ter certeza que você não iria fugir. – falou ela dando um sorrisinho de lado.

- Não se preocupe, eu não perderia isso por nada. – fala ele dirigindo um largo sorriso para ela.

- Ótimo. Estamos te esperando lá na sala. – dizendo isso ela sai do quarto.

Cinco minutos depois Draco sai de seu quarto abotoando a camisa verde-escura, quando se depara com Gina no meio do corredor de olhos fechados e com a respiração ofegante.

- Gina, você está bem? – pergunta ele preocupado.

- S-sim. – fala ela sobressaltada. – Por quê?

- Sei lá, você tava ofegante e com uma cara estranha.

- N-não foi nada. Vamos!

- Vamos.

Os dois foram até a sala, onde Karen falava ao celular com alguém.

- A gente já pode ir? – pergunta a loira colocando a mão no bocal.

- Sim. – fala a ruiva.

- Ótimo. Blaise, a gente ta descendo agora. – ela voltou a falar no telefone – Ta, beijo, tchau. – Vamos então.

- Era o Zabinne no telefone?

- Sim, ele ta me esperando lá embaixo.

- Ele também vai? – pergunta o loiro meio irritado.

- Vai, por quê?

- Por nada. – fala ele entre dentes.

- Ou gente, vamos para com isso agora mesmo e sair, temos um longa noite pela frente. – fala Gina se interpondo entre eles.

- Está bem. – fala Draco dando uma última olhada na irmã, antes de virar as costas.

Os três saíram do apartamento e entraram no elevador. Ao saírem do prédio, Zabinne esperava em frente ao prédio, ele estava encostado em uma moto preta, e abriu um sorriso ao avistar a loira. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca de botões. Quando Karen se aproximou dele eles trocaram um rápido selinho.

- Olá Gina. – falou o negro com a voz grave.

- Oi. – falou ela dando um beijo no rosto dele.

- Olá Draco.

- Zabinne. – Draco respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bom Gina, é melhor você ir na frente. Só você e a Deli conhecem o caminho pra boate.

- Ok. Hei, onde você está indo Draco?

- Pegar o carro.

- A gente vai na minha moto.

- Você tem uma moto? – pergunta o loiro incrédulo.

- Claro, como acha que eu e a Karen nos locomovemos?

- Sei lá, vocês tem carros.

- É. – fala ela dando de ombros – Mas uma moto dá mais status quando se trata de caçar gatinhos. – fala ela dando um sorriso safado.

- Oh meu Deus, por que foi que eu perguntei.

- Porque você é um curioso. Agora vem. – Gina puxou-o pela mão de volta para dentro do prédio.

Na garagem, ela se dirigiu até uma Honda prata. Ela subiu na moto e vez sinal para que ele se acomodasse no local atrás dela e lhe deu um capacete preto enquanto colocava o próprio capacete prateado. Quando os dois estavam devidamente acomodados Gina fez menção de ligar a moto.

- Sabe Draco, não precisa ter medo de segurar a minha cintura. – fala Gina com ar divertido, por trás do capacete.

- Ah claro. – fala Draco constrangido segurando a cintura dela.

Gina sentiu a mão dele numa parte descoberta de sua cintura, mas nada disse. Ligou a moto e os dois partiram. Após maiôs ou menos meia hora dirigindo, eles chegaram na parte mais badalada de Londres, em frente à uma boate de letreiros luminosos com os dizeres "Odd's & Even's" . Gina parou sua moto em uma das vagas reservadas, e instruiu Blaise a fazer o mesmo.

Agora os quatro estavam de frente à entrada da boate, onde dois grandes homens brancos vestidos de terno preto controlavam quem entrava, e uma longa fila rente à parede se estendia quase dando a volta no quarteirão.

- Olá Joe. – Gina cumprimentou um dos guardas, ele tinha um cavanhaque negro, mas era careca, como o outro.

- Oi Gina. Chegaram cedo hoje.

- Sim, viemos trazer o irmão da Karen e o Blaise, nosso colega de trabalho.

- Uhum.

- A Deli já chegou?

- Não.

- Ta. A gente pode entrar?

- Claro. Você quer que eu de algum recado a ela?

- Quero sim. Diga a ela pra me encontrar no mesmo lugar de sempre.

- Está bem. Nos vemos mais tarde. – falou ele abrindo a porta para que eles entrassem.

- Tchau.

O grupo entrou. A boate era escura e inúmeras pessoas dançavam na pista. Num canto rente à parede havia uma escada que dava acesso à varias mesas no andar de cima e à uma espécie de lanchonete, ambos com vista para pista de dança. Ao lado da escada havia um bar com um conglomerado de gente parado à espera de suas bebidas.

Gina conduziu o grupo para perto do balcão, onde um barman moreno agitava bebidas.

- Oi Gina, faz tempo que você não vem aqui. – grita o barman em meio ao barulho.

- Eu tenho tido alguns problemas no trabalho e meio tempo tem andado reduzido. Mike, este é o Draco e aquele o Blaise.

- Prazer. – gritou o barman. Os outros dois somente acenaram com a cabeça. – E então, o que vão querer?

- Só cerveja, para todos. – grita Gina.

- Aqui estão. – o barman coloca quatro garrafas de cerveja no balcão e as abre.

- Valeu Mike. Quanto?

- Essas são por minha conta. - grita o moreno com um sorriso sedutor.

- Brigada. – grita ela dando um beijo no rosto dele.

- E então, quando é que você vai me dar uma chance? – pergunta ele preparando um drink para outro cliente.

- Já disse que você é só meu amigo. – ela diz sorrindo. – Agora eu vou lá pra cima esperar a Deli quem sabe ela não te dá uma chance hoje. – fala a ruiva sorrindo e piscando um olho.

- Eu não a quero, eu quero você. – ele ainda grita antes dos quatro desaparecerem na multidão.

Os quatro andam por um tempo no meio da multidão, em direção à escada. A música alta ensurdecendo os ouvidos deles.

- Você conhece um bocado de gente. – Draco grita de repente.

- A Gina conhece todo mundo. – grita Karen rindo.

- Pois é eu já namorei o dono desse lugar, daí vem o fato deu conhecer os seguranças. E o Mike eu conheci na faculdade, ele também tinha começado jornalismo, mas aí desistiu.

- Ah.

Os quatro subiram as escadas e logo acharam uma mesa colada à parede de vidro que isolava o barulho da pista e dava visão para tudo que rolava lá embaixo. Gina e Karen sentaram-se no canto, uma de frente à outra, Draco ficou ao lado de Gina e Blaise ao lado de Karen. Mal eles se sentaram e uma garçonete com um micro vestido verde apareceu montada em patins.

- Oi meninas, namorados novos? – pergunta a garçonete de cabelo castanho-acobreado.

- Sim e não. – fala Gina sorrindo.

- Eu e o Blaise estamos juntos. – falou Karen indicando o negro – O Draco é o meu irmão. Mas só. – fala Karen colocando a mão possessivamente na coxa do negro.

- Sei. Vocês vão pedir alguma coisa?

- Não, pegamos umas cervejas com o Mike.

- Ah ta, saquei. Com uma concorrência dessas, fica difícil. Bem, se precisarem de mim eu to por aí.

- Pode deixar.

- A propósito, meu nome é Cicy. – fala ela piscando o olho para Draco e saindo em seguida.

- Cicy, isso lá é nome de gente? – comenta Draco sarcástico.

- É lógico que isso é um apelido Draco, é o apelido da mamãe. – fala Karen revirando os olhos.

- O nome dela é Cicely. E afinal ela não é feia, porque não investe? – fala Gina se arrependendo logo em seguida.

- Não, ela me pareceu muito... sei lá, não gostei dela. Aí, o que ela quis dizer quando se referiu "concorrência"?

- É que a primeira rodada, o Mike sempre me dá de graça.

- Você já sabia que não ia desembolsar nada?

- Claro, eu não sou boba nem nada.

Poucos minutos depois duas mulheres se aproximam da mesa, ambas sorrindo. A primeira de cabelos loiros e curtos usava um vestido tomara-que-caia roxo que ia até a metade de sua coxa, e a segunda de cabelos negros, usava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul que demarcava os seios e ficava rodada, como uma saia, logo embaixo.

- Oi garotas, vão nos apresentar os bonitões? – falou a loira.

- Oi Deli, oi Kimmy. – fala Gina se levantando, gesto que foi repetido pelos demais – Estes são Draco e Blaise. Garotos, estas são Delihla – ela indicou a loira – e Kimberly.

- Prazer. – falou Draco sem desgrudar os olhos do corpo de Delihla, que ignorava.

- Prazer. – falou Blaise embasbacado com a beleza da loira.

- Bom gente, agora que todo mundo chegou vamos pra pista de dança, ou o quê? – fala Gina animada.

- Vamos claro. – fala Delihla tomando frente no grupo.

Os seis voltaram a descer as escadas em direção à pista de dança.

- Então Gininha, o que houve com o Harry? – pergunta Delihla.

- Terminei com ele. – fala ela sem demonstrar sentimento.

- Minha nossa, coitado do garoto, ele te amava.

- Amava uma ova, quem ama não age do jeito que ele agia.

- E o que ele te fez? – pergunta ela meio maliciosa.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora, se quiser depois pergunta pra Karen. – dizendo isso ela dá as costas para a loira e embarca na pista de dança, se movimentando conforme a musica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ufa, cansei. – fala Gina se jogando uma cadeira perto do balcão, e logo sendo seguida de Draco. – Duas cervejas Mike.

- Aqui estão. – fala o moreno colocando duas cervejas no balcão.

- Oh Gininha, já cansou? – ironizou Draco utilizando o mesmo tom de voz de Delihla, que havia pronunciado aquela pergunta a pouco tempo.

- Cala a boca Draco. – fala Gina dando um grande gole em sua cerveja.

- Então, qual é a bola da vez de Deli? – pergunta o barman limpando alguns copos.

- Ela ainda não escolheu sua vitima. – fala a ruiva sombriamente.

- Que história é essa? – pergunta Draco.

- Quando a viúva negra escolhe sua presa, já não há mais chance, o espécime macho esta fadado a morrer nas mãos de sua amada. Então a viúva copula com o macho e depois mata-o, a sangue-frio. – fala Gina com os olhos arregalados e a expressão séria.

- V-vocês não estão falando sério, ou estão? – pergunta Draco um tanto assustado.

Nesse momento Gina e Mike começam a ir escandalosamente, fazendo Draco relaxar.

- Viu, eu te falei que ele ia acreditar. – fala Gina sorrindo triunfante e estendendo a mão para receber o dinheiro da aposta.

- É, parece que você estava certa. E com esse vai-se a vitima de número 30, Draco Malfoy. – fala Mike puxando um caderno debaixo do balcão e anotando o nome do loiro. - A propósito, seu dinheiro. – ele estende algumas notas de 5 para Gina.

- O que foi isso? – pergunta Draco claramente confuso.

- Certa vez, eu comparei a Deli à uma Viúva Negra, já que ela ta sempre com um cara diferente por noite e no dia seguinte ela o dispensa. Então eu e o Mike inventamos essa pequena peça, sempre que a gente vê alguém claramente atraído por ela, a gente fala isso. Até hoje, todos caíram.

- Eu tenho pena deles. Eu não estou atraído por ela.

- Isso, eu já percebi, aliás, você é um dos poucos que não cede aos encantos da misteriosa Delihla. Mas com você a gente vez só para pregar uma peça mesmo.

- Ah ta.

- Gininha, quanto tempo você não me prestigia com a sua companhia. Como você está? – um homem que não aparentava mais de 30 anos abraçou e beijo a ruiva.

- Estou Frank, e você?

- Bem melhor agora. Quem é o seu amigo?

- Esse é Draco Malfoy, Draco esse é Frank Lancaster, o dono de tudo isso aqui.

- Prazer. – disseram os dois homens se apertando as mãos.

- Então Gina, se divertindo? – pergunta Frank

- Muito, como sempre.

- Ótimo, gosto de ver meus clientes satisfeitos. Agora eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê por aí.

- Tchau Frank.

- É ele? – pergunta Draco depois que o homem se afastou.

- É ele o que?

- É ele que foi seu namorado?

- Bem, se ele é o dono do lugar, e eu namorei o dono do lugar, se conclui...

- Nossa vocês parecem ser amigos.

- E somos, digamos que isso nunca foi um problema pra mim.

- Se você está dizendo...

- Vem tão chamando a gente. Vamos dançar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram 4hs da manhã quando Gina, Draco, Karen e Blaise atravessavam aos trancos e barrancos o corredor do andar onde ficava o apartamento das duas jovens. Eles estavam tão bêbados que voltaram de táxi e largaram as motos no estacionamento da boate. Gina se apoiava em Draco quando algo esparramado no corredor provocou a queda dos dois jovens, foram parar no chão.

- Aí! – a coisa esparramada de um gemido de dor ao sentir os dois caírem por cima dele. – Gina?

- Hã? Hei você parece o Harry, oi Harry. – falou Gina tolamente tentando focalizar o moreno.

- Gina, o que aconteceu com você?

- Nada Harry, por que você ta perguntando isso? – pergunta Gina se levantando meio trôpega e precisando se apoiar no moreno.

- Você está bêbada.

- Euuuuuu, nããããããããããão.

- Está sim, aliás, todos vocês estão. Nem sei como conseguiram chegar até aqui. Cadê as suas chaves Gina.

- Heeeeei, eu não vou te dar as **minhas** chaves.

- Ótimo. Karen pode me dar as suas ou você consegue abrir a porta.

- Toma. – Karen jogou as chaves desajeitadamente para Harry.

- Valeu.

Harry abriu a porta do apartamento e conduziu os quatro pra dentro do apartamento. Conseguiu fazer com que os quatro se estirassem nos sofás da sala e foi até a cozinha e preparou uma xícara de café bem forte para eles. Também dissolveu um pouco de sal de frutas em 4 copos para eles.

- Vamos vocês tem de tomar tudo.

- Mas isso tem um gosto horrível. – reclamou Karen como uma criança.

- Vamos vocês tem que tomar.

Depois de fazer cada um dos quatro tomar o café e o remédio, era hora de outra batalha ser travada: colocá-los na cama. Com paciência digna de Jô, Harry jogou água gelada no rosto de cada um deles de forma que eles ficassem lúcidos o suficiente para trocar d roupa, exceto Blaise que não tinha roupa para trocar. Depois os convenceu a vestirem-se e irem dormir.

Passava das 6h da manhã quando ele conseguiu terminar, exausto ele se jogou num dos sofás da sala e adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bom é isso aí pessoal, finalmente terminei esse cap, ele esta um pouco maior que normalmente, e mesmo assim ele ta cortado, o resto vai ficar pro próximo. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Bjos.

**Miaka-ELA**: espero que esse cap tenha correspondido as expectativas, o próximo será o desfecho dos acontecimentos. Espero que esteja gostando.

**Dani Sly**: Bom, aí está. Eles só passam por uma boate, mas acho que já é acontecimento demais para uma noite só. Continue comentando.

**Macah Potter**: que bom que vc está gostando, aí está o 4o cap. Bjos

Comentem pessoal


	5. Ressaca

Cap 5 – Ressaca

Gina acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça e sem a menor idéia de como havia ido parar na sua cama, nem sequer se lembrava de ter chegado em casa. Ela se levantou hesitante, e cambaleou, quase caindo na cama de novo. Com uma mão na cabeça e a outra apoiando nos móveis do quarto ela se movimentou até o banheiro. Com certa dificuldade ela ligou a torneira e água fria começou a jorrar para a banheira. Quando a banheira estava cheia, ela se despiu e entrou, relaxando o corpo e entrando num estado de semi-inconsciência (quando a gente viaja na maionese antes de dormir) enquanto revivia os fatos da noite passada. Estava quase chegando em casa quando ela ouve batidas leves na porta do quarto.

- Entra, eu to na banheira.

- Boa tarde Srta.Weasley. – Dora entrou no banheiro com uma bandeja com analgésico e um copo de água.

- Dora, o que está fazendo aqui hoje, é sua folga.

- Bem, como ontem eu não pude fazer tudo, então eu resolvi vir até aqui hoje. Cheguei meio-dia.

- Que horas são?

- São 14hs.

- Já, minha nossa dormi muito.

- Aqui, trouxe um analgésico para senhorita.

- Não me chame assim. – falou Gina com uma careta de desagrado – Como sabia que eu precisava?

- O senhor Potter sugeriu que eu trouxesse para vocês. O da Srta. Malfoy e do Sr. Zabinne está na porta do quarto dela, e eu já dei o do Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. Potter achou que vocês estivessem com dor de cabeça, disse que vocês tomaram um porre ontem.

- Hã, o que o Harry ta fazendo aqui... Droga, eu me esqueci que ele ajudou a gente. Obrigada pelo analgésico. – Gina pegou o remédio e tomou-o.

- Então, vocês realmente tomaram um porre ontem?

- Sim. Fomos comemorar a vinda do Draco.

- Você sabe que não deve beber de mais, você tem problema com o fígado e...

- Eu sei Dora. – interrompeu Gina – Mas curiosamente, eu to bem, quer dizer, tirando a dor de cabeça, eu não to passando mal, nem nada.

- O Sr. Potter deu sal de frutas para vocês ontem à noite.

- Ah. – Gina ficou pensativa por alguns segundos – Já tem mais gente acordada?

- Oh sim, o Sr. Potter já esta tomando o café da manhã, e quando eu sai, o Sr. Malfoy já estava indo tomar banho.

- Hum...

- Bem, agora eu tenho que ir, tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. Se não se importarem, e se puderem, é claro, poderiam dar uma saída hoje, pra mim limpar o chão da casa. A Srta. Carter ligou chamando vocês para um banho de piscina na casa dela.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar sair antes das 16hs, tudo bem.

- Perfeito. Agora eu já vou.

- Ta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Gina saiu de seu quarto vestindo um jeans e uma camiseta simples branca e colada no corpo, se deparou com Draco saindo do próprio quarto, ele também vestia jeans, assim como uma camiseta preta por baixo de uma camisa de flanela azul aberta. Gina não pode evitar, riu.

- Ei, o que há de errado? – pergunta o rapaz magoado.

- Desculpe. É que essa roupa de garoto do interior, não combina em nada com você.

- Essa roupa eu ganhei da minha prima, ela insistiu que eu usasse aqui e me pediu uma foto. – ele rolou os olhos – Resolvi acabar logo com isso e usar essa porcaria de uma vez.

- Prima?

- Sim. Você provavelmente não a conhece, ela é filha da tia Bella. Tem uns 16 anos, e é muuuuuuuito infantil. – ele rolou os olhos novamente, demonstrando o desgosto que tinha com a prima.

Gina riu novamente.

- E qual é o nome dela?

- Dorothy... ou Dothy, como ela gosta de ser chamada.

- Dothy? Soa tão...

- Ela acha que o nome dela é horrível, por ser o mesmo da garotinha do "Mágico de Oz", aí criou esse diminutivo ridículo. Ela é tão chata e grudenta que me da nos nervos.

- Que idade ela tem?

- 16, e já se considera uma "mulher". Não para de dar em cima de mim, é deprimente.

- Nossa, bem precoce ela.

- É. A Dora mencionou um banho de piscina.

- Oh, sim, a Kim chamou a gente.

- E a gente vai?

- To pensando em discutir isso no café, mas antes preciso conversar com Harry.

- Oh, claro.

Os dois entraram na cozinha, onde Harry sorvia o último gole de seu capuchino.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou a ruiva meio constrangida.

- Ah, oi, eu já estava de saída. – fala ele se levantando.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – falou Gina rápido.

- Agora resolveu conversar? – perguntou ele irônico.

- Harry! – protestou ela.

Harry rolou os olhos e olhou-a com impaciência:

- Diga logo o que você quer, para que eu possa ir embora.

- Oh, esqueci do precioso tempo de Harry Potter. Harry Potter não tem tempo sobrando. Harry Potter vive atarefado. HARRY POTTER NÃO PODE NEM SE QUER LEVAR A PRÓPRIA NAMORADA A UM JANTAR ROMÂNTICO DE ANIVERSÁRIO, POIS ESTÁ MUITO OCUPADO. – Gina corava de raiva.

- Por Deus Gina, você ainda ta chateada com isso?

- Não, que isso, não faz nem uma semana direito. E você só perdeu nosso aniversário de 1 ano, por que eu deveria me chatear?

- Ok Gina, vamos conversar então.

- Ótimo. Vem comigo.

Gina foi para fora da cozinha, em direção ao próprio quarto, com Harry em seu encalço. Quanto o moreno entrou Gina fechou a porta e respirou fundo antes de encará-lo.

- Harry, em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer o que você pela gente, foi muita bondade sua, e não era sua obrigação.

- Não foi...

- Por favor não me interrompa. Em segundo lugar, o que você fez ontem não justifica e nem diminui o que você fez na quarta-feira.

- Eu lhe expliquei o que aconteceu. – resmungou ele irritado.

- Sim, você explicou, porém eu não suporto namorar com um homem que coloca o trabalho acima da namorada.

- Gina, era importante, eu poderia ganhar uma promoção, e nós iríamos fazer aquela viagem que estávamos planejando.

- E você ganhou a promoção?

- Não, mas...

- Então eu acho que não adiantou de nada você ter me dado um bolo. Eu só queria dizer que quero terminar com você.

- Gina, eu...

- Se quiser poderemos ser amigos numa boa, mas é só. Pense nisso Harry, e aproveite para rever seus conceitos. Eu vou tomar meu café, quando eu voltar para o meu quarto espero não mais vê-lo aqui. Tchau.

Gina não esperou que ele respondesse e saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho com sua consciência. Quando entrou na cozinha, os três rapidamente pararam de conversar, Karen e Blaise já estavam de pé, o segundo usando uma roupa de Draco emprestada.

- Bom dia pombinhos. – cumprimentou Gina de bom humor.

- Ahn... Bom dia. – falou Karen surpresa pelo humor da amiga, não esperava isso já que soubera que eles foram discutir.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Blaise polido.

- Acho que o Draco já falou, a Kim quer que a gente vá lá, ela nos convidou para um banho de piscina.

- Isso é ótimo. – falou Karen sorridente. – Você vai Blaise?:

- Anh, eu não...

- Por favor, por favor, por favor. – pediu a loira com os olhos suplicantes, Draco revirou os olhos.

- Então está bem, mas eu preciso passar em casa primeiro, tenho que pegar roupas minhas e roupa de banho.

- Você encontra a gente lá?

- Pode ser, a que horas e onde fica?

Karen pegou uma folha de papel e rabiscou o endereço rapidamente, entregando-o ao namorado:

- Acho que dentro de meia hora da, né?

- Claro, mas eu preciso me apresar, to saindo. – Blaise deu um selinho em Karen e se levantou da mesa. – Até daqui a pouco pessoal.

Blaise saiu do apartamento e os dois loiros voltaram sua atenção para Gina que mastigava um pedaço de torrada como se ela fosse de borracha.

- Bom, agora que o Zabinne já foi, creio que pode nos contar o que aconteceu. – se pronunciou Draco.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – resmungou a ruiva.

- Ah sabe sim, pode até não querer conversar, mas não se faça de sonsa, comigo não cola.

- Que seja então. Eu **não** quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu. – falou a ruiva irritada.

- Tudo bem, era só dizer.

- Vamos Gina, temos que arrumar as coisas para ir pra casa da Kim. – falou Karen apreensiva.

- É. – Gina se levantou abruptamente e saiu da cozinha.

Karen soltou um suspiro de frustração e se voltou para o irmão:

- Gostaria que ela não fosse tão cabeça dura, e admitisse que precisa dos amigos agora.

- Nesse caso ela não seria Gina Weasley. – falou Draco com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Desculpe, eu demorei muito para atualizar, mas faz tempo que não entro na internet. Vou tentar publicar o próximo cap o mais rápido que eu puder. Espero que tenham gostado desse. Comentem hein... Bjos

PS: caso estejam interessados em entrar em contato, meu msn é: rogue. Ao que parece Gina se embebedou pela diversão, mas talvez tenha passado um pouco do limite por problemas emocionais; ). Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Bjos.

**Dani Sly**: A cena do Draco sem camisa foi a minha favorita do cap, e eu mesma tava quase babando enquanto eu imaginava a cena e a escrevia. De certa forma a ajuda de Harry amoleceu o coração da Gina, mas não a fez ceder... por enquanto. E sim, Draco estava com ciúmes da Gina, mas tbm tem ciúmes da Karen, é meio que síndrome do irmão mais velho... eu acho. Espero que tenha gostado e que não tenha se confundido muito. Bjos.


	6. Final de semana em Carter

Cap 6 – Final de semana em Carter.

Gina estava sentada em uma cadeira à beira da piscina na casa dos Carter, como os pais de Kimberly haviam viajado, ela foi passar alguma tempo na velha propriedade dos pais, e eles podiam desfrutar de uma boa piscina nos dias de calor sem ter de se preocuparem com o vestiam, como a Sra. Carter não estava, não podia reclamar. A casa ficava de frente a uma praia de areia limpa e água transparente de tão azul. Tiveram de viajar muitos quilômetros para chagar até ali, mas no final valera a pena. Resolveram ficar até o dia seguinte, e voltar domingo à noite.

Gina usava um maiô lilás que deixava a maior parte de sua barriga e as costas de fora. No rosto repousavam óculos de sol e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Gina estava protegia pelo guarda-sol da mesa, num dia normal ela estaria na piscina com os outros, mas esse não era um dia normal, e ela não se sentia disposta a entrar na piscina.

Draco, que vestia uma sunga azul-escuro, Blaise, que usava uma sunga branca, e Karen, que usava um biquíni rosa, estavam jogando vôlei na água. Kimberly havia desaparecido nas portas de vidro que davam acesso ao interior da casa, fazia alguns minutos.

- Olá pessoal, trouxe chá gelado e sanduíches para todos. – Kim entrou na área da piscina, ela usava um biquíni verde-água com estampa de flores verde-escuro, por baixo de um vestido saída de praia.

Gina fechou o livro que estava lendo e forçou um sorriso simpático para Kim, enquanto se preparava para pegar um copo do chá.

- Ei, Gina.

Draco içou seu corpo da água, os cabelos molhados caíam sobre seus olhos, o corpo molhado fazia com que gotículas de água escorressem por seus bíceps, tríceps e todos os outros ceps que faziam parte do corpo forte. Por alguns segundos, todo o mundo pareceu parar a sua volta, Gina só conseguia olhar para o corpo do loiro e desejá-lo como nunca. A última vez que havia saído para um banho de piscina ou de mar com loiro, ambos tinham 17 e 18 anos, e ele ainda tinha o corpo magrelo e as espinhas no rosto, nunca pensara em quanto ambos haviam crescido e amadurecido depois de tantos anos. Havia quase esquecido da noite anterior, quando o surpreendeu sem camisa.

- Pega a toalha pra mim. – pediu o loiro, aparentemente alienado com o que a ruiva passava.

- Hum... tome. – ela jogou a toalha grossa para ele, enquanto tentava conter o rubor que ameaçava tingir suas fases, sentia-se como uma adolescente pega em flagrante.

- O que está lendo Gin? – o loiro sentou-se ao lado dela na mesa e abocanhou um pedaço de sanduíche de queijo e pepinos.

- Hã... "Cidade da Magia", de Marion Zimmer Bradley.

- É bom?

- É legal, serve para passar o tempo. É bastante inventivo, mas fala de uma forma bem direta do que as mulheres são capazes caso queiram.

- Legal.

- Pessoal, as suítes ficaram prontas agora, vocês querem dar uma olhada?

- Eu gostaria. – falou Gina.

- Seria perfeito. – falou Draco.

- Na verdade... – começou Karen corada – Eu e o Blás távamos pensando em dar um pulo na praia.

- Então vão, não irei impedi-los. – falou Kim sorrindo. – Depois eu lhes apresento suas dependências.

- Falo. – sorrindo Karen pegou a mão do namorado e levou-o para fora.

- Bom, vamos.

Gina se levantou e pegou uma saída de praia que havia deixado por perto, e Draco vestiu uma bermuda por cima da sunga. Kim conduziu-os através da sala íntima, pelo corredor até o hall de entrada, onde uma escadaria dava aceso ao segundo andar. No segundo andar, Kim levou-os à direita, na ala dos hóspedes e algumas portas depois abriu portas duplas que davam aceso á uma espécie de saleta, com poltronas carmim e cortinas na mesma cor.

- Bom Gina, você já se hospedou nessa suíte antes, só que dessa vez eu tava pensando em colocar o Draco no outro quarto, em vez da Karen, assim ela e o Blaise podem desfrutar de privacidade. Tudo bem pra vocês?

- Por mim ta bom. – falou Gina.

- Por mim também. – ele vagava os olhos pelo lugar com interesse.

- Gina, você vai descobrir que o seu quarto sofreu uma pequena mudança. Draco o seu quarto é o da esquerda. Como sempre, o café será servido entre as 7hs e às 9hs, nesta sala amanhã, vocês só precisam falar com a cozinheira. O jantar é às 8hs, depois disso eu pretendo assistir a uns vídeos na Sala de Vídeo, podem se juntar a mim, se quiserem. Agora eu vou descer, já são quase 7hs e eu preciso supervisionar o jantar, se virem a Karen e o Blaise, o quarto deles é esse que fica logo em frente.

- Ah, ok. – concordou Gina.

- Ótimo, até mais tarde gente. Ah, Gin, mostre o banheiro pro Draco. – dizendo isso ela saiu.

Draco correu os olhos em volta, as janelas eram grandes e davam vista para o jardim leste, onde ficava uma espécie de altar de flores. Perto das portas duplas que davam acesso ao quarto de Draco havia uma porta em madeira trabalhada na forma do rosto de um anjo no centro.

- Aquela porta é o...

- Banheiro. Tem uma entrada pra dentro do quarto, no meu tem um closet em vez de banheiro. Em geral, segundo a Sra. Carter, essas suítes são usadas por casais, o quarto da direita são os aposentos da mulher, e os da esquerda são do homem, ás vezes das crianças.

- Maneiro. Vou dar uma olhada no quarto.

- Ta. Eu vou olhar o meu.

Draco abriu as portas. O quarto era grande, com uma cama de dossel no centro, cujos lençóis eram vinhos. À direita havia portas de vidro cobertas por cortinas de veludo também vinho, as portas davam acesso à varanda. Na parede da porta de entrada havia uma escrivaninha de madeira trabalhada onde repousava um computador além de um aparelho de som e alguns livros. Na parede esquerda havia um armário grande o suficiente para umas três ou quatro pessoas, também em madeira, ao lado havia uma porta como a da saleta, que dava acesso ao banheiro.

Depois de observar o quarto, Draco voltou à saleta e cruzou-a em direção às portas abertas que davam acesso ao quarto de Gina. O quaro da garota era praticamente igual, sendo que a decoração era de um azul bem claro e em vez de um armário, havia somente as portas de acesso ao closet. Quando Draco entrou, Gina estava na varanda, de costas para ele, os braços erguidos como se quisesse abraçar o mundo, o vento suave batia em sua saída de praia e seus cabelos fazendo-os esvoaçar para trás.

Sorrateiramente, Draco se aproximou por trás da ruiva, se inclinou e suas narinas foram invadidas pelo suave perfume floral que exalava dela. Gina parecia não ter notado sua presença ainda, então ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- 1 libra por seus pensamentos.

- Não acho que eles valem tudo isso. – falou a ruiva sobre-saltada, mas sorriu docemente para ele. – Estava pensando em como eu gostaria de poder morar num lugar como esse, meu lugar não é na cidade grande, embora eu não trocasse as minhas baladas por nada, eu gostaria de ter uma casa como essa.

Olhando-a ali, com os olhos brilhando enquanto falava e o sorriso sonhador a brincar nos lábios, Draco foi acometido por uma quase incontrolável vontade de abraçá-la e retê-la em seus braços. Para se controlar serrou os punhos, e algo lhe ocorreu.

- Diga-me Gina, você amava o Potter?

- De verdade? Não. Eu sentia um imenso carinho por ele. Algo como o de uma irmã mais nova, eu se eu precisasse de mais irmãos. – acrescentou ela rindo – Mas ele é um bom rapaz, só não era o certo para mim.

- Entendo.

Gina ficou de frente para Draco e o abraçou.

- Obrigada, Draco.

- P-pelo que? – gaguejou ele, consciente do quanto àquela proximidade era perturbadora para ele.

- Por ser meu amigo. Você é um ótimo amigo. E eu te amo tanto quanto a um irmão.

- Nesse caso eu é que devo lhe agradecer. – embora parecesse alegre, o fato de saber que era considerado como irmão, pertubou-o profundamente, de uma maneira que ele não conseguia entender.

- Agora é melhor descermos. – ela soltou-o – Se não vai ser muito tarde para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de jantar.

- Claro. Vamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos já estavam à mesa para jantar, exceto Gina, que ainda estava tomando banho, pelo que Draco disse. Karen e Blaise estavam sentados lado a lado, Kim estava na cabeceira e Draco estava sentado em frente à irmã.

- Ainnnn... Se a Gina não descer logo eu vou atacar. – reclamou Karen enquanto olhava para o suculento frango assado sobre a mesa.

- Calma Karen, foram só 5 minutos. – falou Draco entediado.

- Mas eu to morrendo de fome. – choramingou ela. – deixa só eu comer um pedacinho.

- Nem pense nisso Karen Narcissa Malfoy. – ameaçou Kim.

- Eu juro que mato aquela ruiva quando ela descer.

Mal Karen tinha acabado de pronunciar e Gina apareceu ofegante na sala de jantar. Ela usava uma calça de moletom azul petróleo e uma blusa de manga, lisa branca, os cabelos molhados, caíam sobre os ombros encharcando a blusa, e deixando-a um pouco transparente, com o sutiã a amostra, mas ela parecia não notar.

- Desculpa o atraso gente, eu não consegui achar o meu pente.

- Anh, Gin...

- O quê?

Kim fez um gesto indicando os seios dela. Gina olhou pra baixo, constatando o que todos os outros já haviam notado, e ficando corada logo em seguida.

- Oh, droga.Eu vou lá em cima e... – o estômago de Gina roncou fortemente. – Ah, quer saber, que se dane, vocês todos já me viram de biquíni e eu tenho certeza que vocês todos já viram mulheres peladas. – dizendo isso ela se sentou ao lado de Draco. – Então, vamos comer?

- Claro. Sirvam-se. – falou Kim enquanto servia seu prato.

- Depois não sabe por que eu te chamo de maluca. – comentou Karen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do jantar, todos foram para a sala de vídeo assistir a um filme de ação do Jackie Chan. Blaise sentou-se no chão, aos pés do sofá de 3 lugares, e Karen se acomodou ao lado dele. Kim sentou-se numa das 3 poltronas reclináveis, e Gina e Draco sentaram-se num sofá de dois lugares.

O filme, por sinal, era um ótimo filme, mas Gina acabou adormecendo no meio do filme, deitando no ombro de Draco.

- Gin, você... – Draco começou a falar, mas percebeu que a ruiva dormia em seu ombro. – Gente, a Gina dormiu, eu vou levar ela pra cima e já volto, ok.

- Ta. – murmurou Karen bocejando, sem nem ter ouvido o que ele disse.

Draco se levantou e pegou Gina nos braços, que inconscientemente enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e se aconchegou contra o corpo dele. Passando por cima de Karen e Blaise, que também estavam dormindo, ele se dirigiu à saída e levou a ruiva para o quarto dela.

Draco depositou cuidadosamente o corpo inerte de Gina sobre a cama da mesma. Automaticamente a ruiva se encolheu de frio. Soltando uma risada silenciosa, Draco cobriu-a com o edredom nos pés da cama. Gina suspirou e puxou um travesseiro, abraçando-o, os cabelos estavam espalhados sobre seu rosto e os braços apertavam fortemente o travesseiro.

Draco sorriu ao vê-la dormindo tão tranquilamente. Com a mão, afastou os cabelos do rosto dela. Gina suspirou satisfeita e se virou, pousando a mão sobre a barriga coberta. Draco olhou por mais algum tempo, admirando-a, até que se inclinou em direção ao rosto dela e deu um beijo sobre a testa dela, em seguida saiu do quarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha cor-de-rosa no exato momento em que Draco saia do quarto com a cara amassada e vestindo somente uma samba-canção.

- Bom dia. – cantarolou Gina.

- B-bom... dia. – respondeu ele reprimindo um bocejo.

- Venha, vamos logo tomar café. – falou Gina sentando-se na pequena mesa da sala e pegando um croisant e começou a passar manteiga nele.

- V-você vai comer vestida assim. – perguntou ele apontando pra toalha dela, que cobria desde os seios até metade de sua coxa.

- E por que não, você ira se sentar só de samba-canção, sem falar que eu estou usando roupa de baixo.

- E-está? – perguntou ele, ao mesmo tempo se perguntando onde estaria a bendita alça do sutiã e pior, quase despindo-a com a imaginação.

- Sim, é um biquíni com sutiã tomara-que-caia, ganhei da minha cunhada.

- Uhum. – ele sentou-se de frente a ela e tentava se concentrar na comida, em vez de nas pernas bem torneadas de Gina.

- Sim, foi a Hermione, acho que você conhece. Da última vez que esteve aqui na Inglaterra, ela namorava meu irmão Rony, agora eles têm um filho, Michael, ele tem 5 meses e é um bebê lindo.

- Sei.

- Você não está prestando atenção no que eu disse, né?

- Quê? – perguntou ele confuso – Ah, desculpe-me, eu estava um tanto... distraído.

- Tudo bem. Escuta, como eu vim parar na minha cama ontem, você me trouxe?

- Sim, você dormiu vendo o filme. Aí eu te trouxe cá pra cima.

- Valeu, eu tava morrendo de sono, e, diga-se de passagem, esgotada tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente.

- Entendo.

- Que bom. – fala ela sorrindo e se levantando. –E, olha só, todo mundo já sabe que você é bonito e tem um corpo de tirar o fôlego, não precisa ficar exibindo por aí.

- Ah, ta.

- Té mais tarde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando era 5hs da tarde, Gina finalmente conseguiu convencer Karen e Kim de que tinha que ir pra casa, pois o dia seguinte era dia de trabalho. Depois da parte mais difícil, a mais fácil tornou-se muito mais demorada do que o esperado, fazendo com que os dois casais só conseguissem partir depois das 10hs da noite.

A caminho de casa, Gina e Draco tiveram que enfrentar um engarrafamento gigantesco, pois estavam de carro e não de moto como Blaise e Karen.

- Viu, eu disse que a gente deveria ter ido com a minha moto, mas você quis me ouvir, não, agora a gente ta aqui, presos nesse engarrafamento quilométrico e sem nada pra fazer, nada.

- Gina, eu realmente não gosto de brigar com você, mas se você falar isso mais uma vez eu juro que faço você se calar. – falou Draco irritado.

Gina bufou, mas se calou, passando a fitar a chuva forte que batia contra a janela do carro. Depois de alguns minutos de um pesado silêncio, e alguns metros a frente, Draco resolveu falar:

- Seus pais não moram por aqui.

- Sim, é só você pegar a próxima saída, que a gente poderia ir até lá. – ela ficou alguns instantes em silêncio. – É isso, vamos passar a noite na casa dos meus pais e amanhã de manhã a gente volta pra casa.

- Gina, são quase 1h da manhã, seus pais estão dormindo a essa hora.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho a chave, e mamãe não irá se incomodar, eu tenho certeza.

- Certo, certo.

Draco começou a difícil batalha de passar faixa por faixa até a extremidade esquerda da pista, para só então esperar a oportunidade de entrar na bendita saída.

Meia hora depois Draco estacionava o carro em frente à entrada da casa dos Weasley. A luz da cozinha estava acesa e eles podiam ver uma sombra se movimentando lá dentro.

- Você acha que é um assaltante? – perguntou Draco.

- Duvido, deve ser só alguém com insônia. Vamos.

Os dois desceram do carro e saíram correndo em direção a porta da cozinha. Pingos grossos continuavam a cair do céu, ensopando-os e fazendo-os tiritar de frio. Quando pararam a porta, bateram e esperaram. Pouco depois o rosto rechonchudo da Sra. Weasley surgiu no vão da porta.

- Gina, Draco, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? Oh meu Deus, vocês estão encharcados, entrem logo. – A Sra. Weasley puxou-os pra dentro. – Vamos, tirem essas roupas molhadas que eu vou buscar toalhas pra vocês. – Em seguida ela saiu da cozinha.

Gina tirou a jaqueta que estava usando e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa, enquanto olhava a cozinha em volta. Tudo estava como sempre fora, a não ser por um carrinho de bebê e uma mamadeira girando dentro do microondas.

- Você vai tirar a blusa, agora? – perguntou Draco engolindo em seco, observando-a.

- Claro, eu posso acabar pegando uma pneumonia, alias, é melhor você fazer o mesmo.

Gina terminou de tirar a blusa e jogou-a displicentemente numa das cadeiras. Os cabelos molhados caiam-lhe por sobre os ombros e seios, e Draco mal podia desviar os olhos pra retirar a própria blusa. Ele estava praticamente hipnotizado pela visão do busto da ruiva coberto apenas pelo sutiã quando o barulho de um bebê chorando começou a ecoar pela cozinha.

- Que, bebê é esse? – perguntou ele observando a ruiva ir até o carrinho de bebê e pegando um bebê moreno no colo.

- É o Mike, filho da Mione e do Rony. Ele não é uma gracinha?! – falou a ruiva embalando o bebê enquanto ia pegar a mamadeira. – Draco, verifica a temperatura pra mim?

- E como é se faz isso? – perguntou ele terminando de tirar a camiseta e colocando-a sobre uma cadeira.

- É só pingar nas costas da mão e ver se ta bom.

Draco fez o que ela mandou, mas não conseguia se entender com a mamadeira.

- Ai, homens. Dá isso aqui. – falou ela tomando a mamadeira da mão dele enquanto continuava a embalar o bebê com a outra mão. – Estende a mão virada pra baixo.

- Pra quê?

Gina pingou o leite nas costas da mão dele, depois colocou a mamadeira sobre a mesa e segurando a mão dele, levou-a aos lábios e sugou o líquido. Draco estava tão atônito que não conseguiu exprimir nenhum tipo de sentimento, enquanto suas narinas eram invadidas pelo cheiro do corpo dela.

- Ta ótimo.

Gina pegou a mamadeira e começou a dar de mamar para o bebê em seu colo, enquanto o embalava e cantava baixinho.

- Você realmente sabe lidar com crianças. – comentou ele observando-a.

- Você esqueceu, eu tinha apenas 14 anos quando Max nasceu. – Max, era o filho mais velho de Gui, um garoto loiro e encantador de 9 anos.

- Ah, é mesmo.

Nesse momento, a Sra. Weasley voltou trazendo dois roupão e duas mudas de roupas para eles.

- Oh, obrigada por cuidar do Mike, eu estava tomando conta dele para que Rony e Mione pudessem ter um pouco de paz por hoje, sabe.

- Uhum.

- Tomem essas roupas, tomem um banho e se troquem e depois desçam para me contar a história de vocês.

- Certo mãe, obrigada. – Gina colocou um adormecido Mike de volta no carrinho e subiu as escadas, e logo foi seguida por Draco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina vestia uma calça de malha rosa clara de quando ela tinha uns 17 anos e uma blusa do mesmo material, só que branca e com um cachorrinho na frente. Draco estava com uma calça de moletom laranja desbotada e uma camisa marrom que pertenciam a Rony. Ambos estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha de frente para a Sra. Weasley.

- Bom, podem começar.

- A gente foi passar o fim de semana na casa da Kim, ai quando estávamos voltando a gente pegou um engarrafamento gigantesco e resolvemos vir até aqui para ver se podemos passar a noite.

- Entendo, mas receio que terão de ficar no mesmo quarto. Os gêmeos vierem para cá para passar as férias de verão com a gente, Rony e Gui também estão aí. Bom, o negócio é que Gui e Rony estão em seus respectivos quartos , o Fred e a Angelina estão no quarto de Percy e o Jorge e a Kátia estão no quarto do Carlinhos, as crianças estão dormindo todas no quarto dos gêmeos, de forma que só sobra o seu quarto Gina. Se eu soubesse que vocês viriam, eu teria prepara o sótão para você Draco, mas a não ser que você prefira dormir na sala...

- Não, tudo bem mãe, a gente arma uma cama lá no meu quarto e ele dorme lá .

- Que isso, eu posso ficar na sala e...

- Cala a boca Draco. Só tem uma coisa, mãe eu pego no trabalho amanhã as 9hs, e eu tava pretendendo sair daqui por volta das 7, ok?

- Sem problemas. Amanhã vocês saíram as 7 e de café tomado. Não se preocupem. Agora vão se deitar que vocês devem estar cansados.

- Obrigada mãe. – Gina se levantou e deu um beijo em sua mãe. – Boa noite mãe.

- Boa noite Gina, boa noite Draco.

- Boa noite Sra. Weasley.

Os dois foram para o segundo andar, onde ficava o quarto de Gina. O quarto ainda era mesma coisa desde que ela havia entrado na faculdade 6 anos antes. As paredes eram brancas com flores lilases, a cama de solteiro era de ferro branco com cobertas rosa claro e havia almofadas e ursinhos de pelúcia para todo lado. De dentro do armário embutido Gina tirou uma cama de ferro de arma e deu para Draco armá-la, depois tirou um colchão e lençóis limpos.

- Onde eu coloco essa cama?

- Sei lá, coloca ali, naquela parede.

- Ta. - Draco, ajeitou a cama e colocou o colchão e os lençóis.

- Boa noite, Draco.

- Boa noite, Gina.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Capitulo terminado com muito custo, acho que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas eu queria colocar antes do natal. Espero que gostem.

Resposta aos coments:

**Miaka-ELA: **Ela precisava ser dura, que era pra ñ deixar sombra de dúvidas q ela ñ keria + nd com ele. Mas até eu fiquei com pena dele. Continuem comentando.

**EuDy: **Bigada XD. É sempre bom saber que as pessoas estão gostando. Continue a comentar.

**Biazinha Malfoy: **Bom, espero que você tenha gostado desse cap, mostra um pouco de que o sentimentos do Draco estão mudando, agora ñ é só carinho de irmão, tem tbm uma forte atração física. Comente.

**Miaka-ELA: **Não rolou nd entre o Draco e a Gina na piscina, ela tava meio deprê pra isso, mas mts banhos de piscina virão pela frente. Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e continue comentando, please.

Bom pessoal, é isso aí, comentem, me digam o que vcs acham, pode ser críticas, eu preciso de algumas, me desculpem por qualquer erro de português, ou o que quer q for, eu ñ tenho beta, se alguém quiser se candidatar. Bjos pra vcs e Boas Festas.


	7. Jogo na madrugada

Cap 7 - Jogo na madrugada

Draco se revirava na cama tentando dormir. Pela milionéssima vez ele virou-se para o lado de Gina e passou a fita-la, ela olhava para o teto distraída e assobiava uma música que ele não conhecia. De repente a ruiva virou-se para ele:

- Você ta com sono? - perguntou ela fitando-o.

- Não, por quê?

- Que tal um jogo?

- Que jogo?

- Eu tava pensando em algo como buraco, quem perder tem de fazer algo pro outro.

- Sei. Pode ser.

- Perfeito, senta aqui. - ela sentou-se na cama e indicou o espaço vazio à frente dela para que ele ocupasse.

- Hum... você tem baralho?

Ela enfiou a mão por debaixo do colchão e tirou de lá um baralho um tanto desbotado e velho.

- Eu gostumava jogar com a Karen quando ela dormia aqui. Eu tenho esse baralho desde uns 10 anos.

- Uhum.

Gina começou a embaralhar as cartas e distrbuiu-as. Ambos estavam concentrados no jogo. Quinze minutos se passassaram. Meia hora. Depois uma hora, e o jogo continuava a rolar. Quando faziam quase uma hora e meia, Gina baixou as cartas da mão com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- Bati.

- Droga. - praguejou o loiro. - Certo, o que você quer que eu faça?

- Hum... adivinha.

- Tenho até medo de perguntar.

- Ora, não é nada de mais, eu só quero brigadeiro.

- Brigadeiro, Gina são quase 4hs da manhã, e a casa está cheia, você quer acordar a todos?

- Não seja tão ranzinza. Venha, eu vou te ajudar a preparar.

Os dois saíram do quarto e voltaram para a cozinha. Dessa vez estava tudo escuro e vazio, e o silêncio reinava no aposento. Gina foi contente até o armário e começou a pegar os ingredientes do brigadeiro, enquanto Draco catava uma panela pequena. Logo Draco estava na beira do fogão mexendo a panela com o conteúdo de chocolate e Gina estava sentada na pia da cozinha tagarelando sobre recordações.

- Está pronto.

Draco desligou o fogo e despejou o brigadeiro num prato que estava pronto para recebe-lo. Depois foi até a pia e lavou a panela. Quando havia terminado ele voltou-se para a ruiva que já estava de colher em punho e quase atacando.

- Nem pense nisso ruiva. - ameaçou ele.

- Hei, você fez pra mim, eu quero comer.

- Espera esfriar, quer ficar com dor de barriga.

- Hunpft. Estraga prazeres.

Draco pegou o prato de brigadeiro e mantedo-o fora do alcance da ruiva levou-o para o quarto onde eles iriam dormir. Gina ficava pulando e reclamando atrás dele tentando pegar o doce.

- Gin, você vai acabar acordando a casa toda.

- Me dá o brigadeiro que eu paro. - falou ela emburrada cruzando os braços.

- Para de bico e entra logo no quarto.

- Chato.

Gina entrou e sentou-se na cama ainda emburrada, Draco sentou-se de frente pra ela com a expressão divertida e colocou o prato entre eles. Tirou a colher da mão dela serviu de uma generosa quantidade de brigadeiro. Nessa altura os olhos de Gina ja brilhavam desejosos para o doce. Fingindo não perceber, Draco pegou a colher e assoprou-a, fazendo com que Gina ficasse impaciente, depois de enrolar muito, Draco deu o doce a Gina e riu gostosamente.

- Você é mau. Humpft, fica me negando o doce e quando resolve me dar fica rindo da minha cara.

- Desculpe, mas você fica de mais quando ta emburrada.

O doce acabou em poucos minutos, mesmo que estivesse quente demais para ser comido, ambos eram chocólatras de natureza. Gina estava rindo de uma piada de Draco, mas sua expressão ficou séria quando o mesmo se inclinou na direção dela, tirando o prato do caminho. Apoiou uma das mãos na perna dela e levou a outra à face esquerda dela, onde delicadamente limpou um pouco de chocolate que estava na bochecha dela. A proximidade entre ambos eram muita, e foi essa proximidade que fez com que Draco não pudesse se conter e beijou-a delicadamente.

O beijo, que começou delicado logo se tornou necessitado e selvagem, pouco a pouco Draco foi deitando Gina sobre a cama, uma das mãos na nuca dela e a outra apoiando o corpo. Gina havia enlaçado o loiro pelo pescoço e correspondia ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Draco começou a beijar o rosto dela, indo em direção a orelha e ao pescoço. Gina passeava com as mãos pelo peito másculo do loiro. Draco beijava o pescoço da ruiva com gula, enquanto uma das mãos se aventurava pela barra da blusa da mesma. Gina puxou o loiro para cima e voltaram a se beijar, enquanto a ruiva quase rasgava a blusa do rapaz tentando tira-la. Draco interrrompeu o beijo ofegante e olhou nos olhos achocolatados da ruiva em seus braços.

- Você tem certeza do que vai fazer. - perguntou ele.

Com um sorriso malicioso a brincar nos lábios, Gina puxou- mais pra perto e respondeu:

- Tenho. - e voltou a beija-lo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina acordou com os primeiros raios da aurora, era por volta de 5:30 da manhã. Gina estava literelmante deitada em cima de Draco, com a cabeça repousando no ombro do mesmo. Um dos braços de Draco a envolvia pela cintura, enquanto o outro pendia aolado da cama. Gina se levantou o mais silenciosamente que pode, tentando não acordar o loiro, que dormia profundamente.

Gina saiu do qurto e foi até o banheiro daquele andar, naquela casa a única suíte era a que os pais dela dormiam. Meia hora depois ela saiu do banheiro vestindo um roupão e voltou pro quarto.

Draco ainda estava dormindo quando ela entrou. Sendo silenciosa, ela foi até seu armário e tirou um vestido que ela não usava há muitos anos. Já vestida, ela pegou a chave do carro e saiu para a manhã fria, atrás de roupas limpas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que Draco viu foi um par de olhos azuis fitando-o curiosamente. Ele tentou se levantar, mas o par de olhos azuis estava acompanhado pelo corpo de uma menina de 4 anos, cujos cabelos ruivos estavam presos por marias-chiquinhas frouxas. A garotinha, ao sentir Draco tentar se levantar, soltou um grito agudo. O grito foi seguido por uma mulher de não mais que 30 anos entrou apressada no quarto e tomou a garotinha nos braços.

Assustado Draco se sentou rapidamente, verificando se estava devidamente coberto pelos lençóis. A mulher era loira e usava um robe rosa-claro.

- Mil desculpas. - falou a mulher com um forte sotaque francês - Minha garrotinha vive se enfiando no quarrto dos outrros. Eu sou Fleur.

- Sim, eu me lembro de você. É a esposa de Gui. Sou Draco.

- Oh, o amigo de Ginevrra. Finalmente de volta a Inglaterrra.

- É.

Nesse momento, Gina entrou sorridente no quarto, ela levava uma pequeno montinho de roupas nos braços e vestia um vestido amarelo florido de tecido leve.

- Oi Fleur, bom dia Draco. Olá princesa. - cumprimentou Gina.

- Tia. - a garota jogou os braços em direção de Gina pedindo colo.

- Só um minuto. - Gina colocou as roupas sobre a cama e pegou a pequena no colo. - Como vai, linda?

- Bem, mas o Max quebou minha Babie, a mamãe coôcou ele de castigo, e ele me chamo de dedo-dulo, mas eu disse que não ela dedo-dulo, ele é que ela um mal, po que quebou minha Babie. -(quebouquebrou;Babie Barbie; coôcoucolocou; dedo-dulodedo-duro; po quepor que) a garotinha falava muito rápido. - Quem é ele? - ela apontou para Draco.

- É meu amigo, ele se chama Draco.

- Daco. O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? - (DacoDraco)

- Estamos de passagem. - respondeu Gina.

- Hum. Quando vocês vão embola? - (embolaembora)

- Hoje, querida, daqui a pouco.

- Quando você volta?

- Eu não sei, talvez no fim de semana.

- Taz um pesente pa mim. - (taztraz; pesentepresente; papra)

- Marie. - ralhou Fleur.

- Ta tudo bem Fleur. Eu trarei algo pra você, seu irmão e seus primos.

- Mas o meu tem que se mais melho. - (seser; melhomelhor)

- Veremos.

- Venha Marie, você tem que comer. - chamou Fleur pegando a menina.

- Ta bom. Tchau tia, tchau Daco.

- Tchau.

Fleur saiu do quarto com a menina no colo.

- Eu não conhecia a menina. - comentou Draco.

- Marie Gabrielle Fleur Weasley. É a caçula de Gui, tem 4 anos e é uma máquina de falar. Da última vez que esteve aqui, eles estavam viajando e por isso não pode vê-los.

- Hum... Você tem seis irmão, quantos sobrinhos tem ao todo?

- Deixe-me ver. O Gui e a Fleur tem somente Max e Marie, eles supeitam de uma possível gravidez, mas nada concreto. Carlinhos tem uma filha adotiva, Jéssica tem 5 anos e é um loirinha muito fofa. Percy e Penélope têm um par de gêmeos que podem se equiparar aos meus irmãos, Josh e Tony são tudo o que Percy mas temia em ter filhos, ambos têm 6 anos. Fred também tem gêmeos, Ryan e Jack são a cara da mãe, eles tem 5 anos. Jorge tem um garoto de 6 anos, Trevor, e um outro de 3, Brian. Rony tem somente o pequeno Mike, que tem uns 6 meses. - ela pensou um pouco. - Isso dá um total de 10 sobrinhos.

- Uau.

- Minha mãe fica exultante cada vez que nasce uma criança, ela ama os netos e ama ter netos em casa.

- Nem sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada. Peguei umas roupas limpas no carro pra você usar, se for tomar banho a toalha está no banheiro, tranque a porta para que nenhuma das crianças entre, à essa hora da manhã os únicos que ainda estão dormindo são Max, Trevor e meus irmãos, todas as mulheres e as outras crianças já estão acordadas.

- Certo.

- E, sobre ontem a noite. Foi só uma noite e deve permanecer em segredo.

- Concordo.

-Ótimo, te vejo lá embaixo. - tendo dito isso, Gina saiu do quarto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Draco entrou na cozinha, encontrou a mesma cheia. A mesa estava coberta de crianças e suas mães. Na cabeceira estava Arthur Weasley, impertubável, lendo seu jornal matinal. À sua esquerda estava Fleur tentando alimentar a pequena Marie, ao lado da pequena ruiva, um garoto mulato estava sentado, o garoto era um dos gêmeos de Fred, Angelina tentava alimentar ambos os gêmeos, mas eles não paravam quietos.. Do outro lado, Kátia dava de comer para um menino de cabelos escuros e olhos iguas aos de Jorge, era Brian, o caçula do casal. Ao lado do Sr. Weasley, estava Gina que conversava com Hermione, que estava de pé ao lado da pia alimentando o pequeno Mike.

Draco mal teve tempo de observar o ambiente e optar entre enfrentar ou fugir correndo da bagunça que estava ali dentro, pois mal entrou e Molly Weasley já o puxava em direção à mesa e o sentava entre Gina e Brian.

- Vai querer o que Draco, torradas, bacon, cereais.

- Só torrada esta bom, obrigado.

- Bom dia meu rapaz. Molly me contou o que aconteceu ontem. Vocês deram sorte, hoje parece que teremos sol.

- Bom dia Sr. Weasley.

- Olá Draco, não sabia que tinha voltado. - falou Hermione.

- Er, não faz nem uma semana que estou aqui.

- Sei, conhece Mike? - ela indicou o bebe em seu colo.

- Conheci nessa madrugada. - respondeu ele.

- Vou te apresentar as crianças. - falou Gina. - Vê aquele ao lado de Marie, é Jack, o mais velho.

- Não Gina, aquele é Ryan, o de azul é Jack.

- Como você sabe?

- Jack prefere azul e Ryan se veste de vermelho.

- Certo. Então aquele ao lado de Marie é Ryan e o garoto do outro lado de Angelina é Jack. O menino ao lado de Kátia é Brian, o caçula, ele é bem mais comportado que o irmão.

- Ok.

- Oi Daco. - falou a pequena ruiva Marie.

- Olá Marie.

- Vocês ja vão embola?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Po que vocês vão embola?

- Sua tia tem que trabalhar.

- E você, tabala? - (tabalatrabalha)

- Sim, mas estou de férias.

- E po que você não fica?

- Eu tenho que leva sua tia.

- Mas ela sabe diligi. - (diligidirigir)

- Eu sei, mas o carro é meu, e eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer em casa.

- Ah. Você volta com a minha tia no fim de semana.

- Tudo bem.

- Pomete? - (pometepromete)

- Claro.

- Ta bom. - Marie se virou e começou a conversar com o primo.

- Draco, Draco, que grande burrada você se meteu. - cantarolou Gina.

- Por que?

- Você prometeu algo à uma criança. Você agora tem a obrigação de cumprir.

- Bom, não deve ser tão ruim assim passar o fim de semana aqui.

- Você é quem está dizendo.

Ambos terminaram seus respectivos cafés da manhã e se prepararam para partir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fazia meia hora que estavam na estrada, e eles já haviam entrado em Londres. Draco tamborilava os dedos no volante nervosamente, Gina olhava pra fora sem realmente ver. Ambos estavam calados desde que entraram no carro, cenas da madrugada penetravam na mente de ambos fazendo-os querer mais.

Draco olhou de rabo-de-olho para Gina, ela tinha acabado de soltar um suspiro pesaroso, como que querendo algo. Ele abriu a boca mela milionésima vez, para fecha-la novamente sem saber o que dizer. Ele não podia se deixar dominar, afinal, eles só fizeram sexo, a relação entre ambos continuava estritamente amigável. Eles eram só amigos, que, por alguma razão sentiam-se atraídos um pelo outro. Mas, ser era só atração, por que uma noite de sexo não satifazia o desejo de te-la em seus braços, por que não podia ser suficiente aquilo que ele tinha. Era só atração, tinha que ser, é só o que ele pode ter. Por Deus, ela a melhor amiga de sua irmã mais nova, não tem como ser outra coisa. Afinal ela sempre foi uma garota muito bonita, e sempre atraiu aos garotos. Não pode negar que sempre teve interesse nela, que isso era o prnicipal motivo de uma amizade gratuita. Mas agora já experimentou da fruta, existem milhões de garotas no mundo, alguma há de agradar. Tinha aquela garota, como era mesmo o nome dela... Daiane, não, Dandara, não, Débora, não, Daniele, não, ah, era Delihla, isso, a amiga de Karen, ela não era de se jogar fora. É verdade que era meio atirada, e aquele cabelo era um horror, mas ela era bem bonitinha, e também tinha a garçonete. O importante era que mulher não faltava.

Draco estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio e os dois desceram.

- Hum... as malas... - falou Draco.

- A noite eu pego, tenho que me arrumar pro trabalho, mas se quiser...

- Tudo bem, vamos subir.

Ambos entraram no elevador e apertaram o botão correspondente ao andar. O elevador entrou em movimento e em poucos minutos eles chegavam no andar do apartamento. Os dois pareciam um tanto incomodados com nada especificadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com tudo. Ambos seguiram lado a lado até a porta do apartamento. Ao apararem lá, havia um bilhete rosa.

" Gina e Draco,

Eu fui dormir na casa do Blaise. Dispensei a Dora, ela queria ver a mãe no hospital. Vejo você notrabalho Gin. Bjos Karen."

- Que ótimo, sem empregada e a casa vazia. - Gina entrou na frente suspirando resignada, mas quando fitou o loiro, os olhos dele, normalmente acinzentados estavam azuis brilhantes.

Gina sorriu maliciosamente, entendo a mensagem que aqueles olhos passavam. Com um gesto rápido ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o. Ao mesmo tempo, Draco fechava a porta e a enlaçava pela cintura. A mão do loiro desceu pela perna dela até o meio da coxa e se infiltrando por dentro da saia dela. Pouco a pouco ele a conduziu para o quarto de hóspedes e a deitou na cama. Draco abaixou a alça do vestido dela e agora beijava o ombor exposto da ruiva. Quando ele ia beijar o outro ombro o telefone tocou.

Gina se mexeu, com a intenção de atender.

- Deixa tocar. - murmurou ele com a voz rouca.

E foi o que ela fez, mas o telefone continuava tocando insistentemente, e sem paciência Gina tirou-o do gancho.

- Alô. - Gina escutou por alguns momentos. - Sim, ele está, deseja falar com ele? Certo. - ela tapou o bocal e passou pra Draco. - É pra você, sua tia Belatriz.

- Oi tia, tudo bem? O que aconteceu. - a mulher começou um relato do outro lado da linha, Gina não podia ouvir, mas a expressão de Draco foi ficando mais séria a cada minuto. -Esta bem tia. Eu vou pra aí ainda hoje. Não se preocupe.Tchau.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Gina preocupada ao ver a expressão de Draco.

- Meu tio. Ele morreu ontem de madrugada. Minha tia ta tentando ligar pra cá desde 5hs. Eu preciso voltar para a América. Vou ajuda-la a superar essa crise e tenho que regularizar os negócios. Eu... me desculpe.

- Ta tudo bem. Pode ir, eu vou ficar bem. - ela deu um sorriso apagado - Ela precisa de você.

- Obrigado. - ele se levantou e deu um beijo na testa dela. - Avise Karen pra mim, está bem. Mas não deixe ela voltar pra casa. Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e ligar pros meus pais.

- Quando você parte?

- Vou reservar um lugar no vôo desta noite.

- Eu estarei aqui, então.

- Ta.

Gina saiu do quarto e deixou-o arrumando as malas para mais uma partida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: perdoem-me por kalker erro ortográfico, mas eu ñ tenho beta e escrevi correndo.Dessa vez aconteceu muita coisa, espero que fiquem satisfeitos com as cenas D/G. O Draco está de partida, de volta para os Estados Unidos e sem previsão de volta. Eu sou má, separa-los logo quando estavam se entendendo, but, é isso aí. Bjos e continuem a comentar. :)

**Miaka-ELA**: perceber ela percebeu, só não agiu a favor ou contra, digamos que ela precisava se estabelecer um pouco emocionalmente. Continue comentando. Bjim

**Tatiizinha Malfoy**: Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito contente em saber que as pessoas gostam do que faço. Que bom que está gostando, e em resposta a sua pergunta, você só vai descobrir a respeito dos sentimentos do Harry no próximo cap. Muitas coisas irão acontecer. Eu quis que o Draco e a Gina fossem amigos, porque assim a aproximação é bem mais fácil e se apaixonar por alguém que é seu amigo desde que vc c lembra deve ser bem mais facil do que por alguém q vc odeia. Continue comentando.Bjux

**Dani Sly**: eu até de daria ele de Natal, mas acontece q ele é tão perfeito q eu precisaria d mil cópias para todas além da minha propria, é claro. Quanto a demora, o importante é que vc comentou e só isso me dixa exultante d alegria. Esse cap teve action, e duas vezes, mas uma pequena manobra do destino vai fazer com que esses dois fiquem separados por um tempo. Mas como disse que a distância aumenta o amor, acho que isso não vai ser problema. A respeito da sua fic, eu amo ela, é superfofa e eu fiquei superfeliz ao descobrir que vc era a autora daquela fic. Espero comentários. Bjos

**Biazinha Malfoy:** o Draco é o fofo dos fofos, como eu queria ele pra mim, mas enfim. Espero que tenha gostado de todo resto da família Weasley também, ela ta bem maior agora. Continue com os comentários. Bj

**Macah Potter:** teve muita action nesse cap, eu fiz propositalmente as não-action do cap anterior. Que bom que vc gosta da minha fic. Quero coments. Bjin

**Karen Dantas Malfoy:** Obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico lisonjeada. Eu vi sua mensagem no orkut, e só ñ respondi antes pq cheguei d viagem hj. Sim, eles são trouxas, assim é muito melhor de complicar a vida deles. Que bom que vc gosta. Que mais comentários nesse cap. Bjo.


	8. Feliz Aniversário

Cap 8 – Feliz Aniversário

Era 11 de agosto, o dia do aniversário da ruiva tão desgostosa sentada em seu sofá com um copo de cerveja na mão. Fazia 3 meses desde que Karen havia se mudado para o apartamento de Blaise, 6 meses que Delihla havia partido para a América atrás de um curso de moda e pouco mais de 1 ano desde que Draco havia partido de volta para a casa dos tios.

Estava tão cansada de tudo, estava deprimida, e sozinha. Sentia falta de uma colega de quarto pra bagunçar, e sentia falta da amiga Deli, mas acima de tudo, sentia uma falta aterrorizadora de Draco, no início não havia associado sua repentina falta de interesse em tudo a Draco. Mas em menos de 2 meses ela percebera que havia irremediavelmente se apaixonado por aquele que ela sempre vira com olhos de irmã.

Draco Malfoy não era nem de longe o cara que ela imaginou que iria se apaixonar. Ele podia ser um cara muito bonito, rico e extremamente talentoso, mas não era exatamente responsável e nem de longe apreciava o trabalho, tirando longas férias sempre que podia. Sem falar que ela sabia o quanto ele podia se tornar agressivo quando estava com ciúmes. Mas ainda assim ele lhe parecia absolutamente perfeito, mesmo com todos os defeitos ele era o cara ideal, assim como Blaise era o cara ideal para Karen e Rony o era para Hermione, Draco era simplesmente essa personificação do cara ideal para Gina. Agora era só faze-lo entender isso, e o maior problema estava justamente aí. Talvez não em convencê-lo, mas sim em encontrá-lo. Desde 2 meses após a sua partida, a ruiva simplesmente não tivera mais contado com Draco, só recebendo noticias dele por intermédio da irmã do mesmo.

Gina foi interrompida pelo barulho do telefone tocando. Ela ignorou e deixou que a secretária eletrônica do aparelho atendesse.

- "Gina. Eu sei que você está aí, da pra atender ao telefone". - era a voz de Karen, que suspirou resignada - "Escuta eu to muito preocupada com você. Você tem andado distraída e tem deixado a desejar até mesmo no trabalho, semana passada você quase causou a demissão da Lovegood com aquele artigo sobre plantas carnívoras que ela tirou lá do raio que a parta" - Karen suspirou novamente. - Eu não estou dizendo isso pra você se sentir culpada."

- Jura, não é o que parece. - murmurou Gina bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida.

- "Gin, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e o meu irmão lá nos EUA, mas eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, e por algum motivo ele resolveu se afastar de você da única maneira que conhecia, se enterrando nos problemas da empresa dele e saindo pra boates à noite. Eu sei disso porque minha tia esta muito preocupada com ele, e falou com minha mãe a respeito e minha mãe me perguntou se eu sabia de alguma coisa. Gina, por favor, se não quer conversar comigo, ao menos tente se acertar com o Draco".

- Eu já tentei Karen, eu tentei. - murmurou ela infeliz.

- "Bom, eu vou mudar de assunto. Levante agora desse sofá e vista uma roupa descente, eu o Blaise e a Kim vamos passar aí daqui a 15 minutos pra te pegar. Hoje é seu aniversário garota, acorda pra vida que hoje nós vamos comemorar. Beijos Gina, te vejo daqui a pouco." - nisso a mensagem acabou e a voz eletrônica da secretária anunciou que ela tinha 13 recados.

- Oh Deus, nunca foi tão chato fazer aniversário.

Ela se levantou preguisoçamente e apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica, e depois foi até a cozinha pegar mais cerveja. O primeiro recado era de seus irmãos gêmeos:

- "Gin, aqui é o Fred, são 00:01 da madrugada de 11 de agosto, seu aniversário." - risos ao fundo denunciaram a presença de crianças. - "Eu to na casa do Jorge com a Angie e as crianças, estávamos todos esperando pra desejar um grande e alegre FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO" - houve gritos atrasados e muitos estardalhaços, um grito ao fundo: "Agora me dá esse telefone aqui" - Gina é a Angelina. Eu e as crianças estamos querendo ver você, você vai na sua mãe amanhã, certo? Sua mãe vai fazer um almoço pro seu aniversário. - um grito estridente ao fundo interrompeu-a "Angelina, não era pra ela saber", Gina riu ao ouvir o comentário da outra cunhada – "Desculpe, não era pra você saber disso. De qualquer maneira, tudo de bom pra você. Agora eu vou passar pra Kátia." - um barulho, algo caindo no chão e finalmente a voz de Kátia soava no outro lado da linha. - Gina, é a Kátia, eu quero te dizer que você tenha um ótimo dia e que seu aniversário seja perfeito. Agora me diga, quando você vai arranjar um namorado firme, eu soube de uma história bastante comprometedora a respeito daquele tal de Draco que você conhece. A Fleur me disse anteontem, segundo ela porque tinha se esquecido, que no ano passado quando ele esteve na Toca ela o viu pela manhã deitado na sua cama e aparentemente nu... - Kátia parou no meio da frase, pois o telefone fora arrancado de sua mão, agora era a voz de Jorge que soava na linha. - "Que história é essa Gina. Como você pode... Kátia tira os meninos da sala. - protestos foram ouvidos - Gina, eu espero que isso seja só intriga da Fleur, amanhã eu quero conversar com você, e eu falarei com nossos irmãos sobre isso. - ele suspirou - Ok, Feliz Aniversário Gina".

O bip soou e essa mensagem teve fim. Gina suspirou, pensando que finalmente havia chegado à hora de falar com os irmãos. Ela havia sido muito imprudente aquela noite e agora teria de pagar por seus erros. A próxima mensagem era de Gui.

- "Hei, acho que alguém aí ainda está dormindo. Não me admira em nada, são 6:45 da manhã de um sábado. Eu, a Fleur e as crianças desejamos um Feliz Aniversário. Ah, o Fred me contou que a Angelina te contou do almoço, sendo assim, amanhã eu vejo você, e pode se preparar, o seu presente foi minha esposa quem escolheu. Tenha bons sonhos dorminhoca. Beijos."

A mensagem teve fim e logo foi seguida por outra, essa muito mais impessoal e fria que as outras, pertencia a Percy:

- "Feliz Aniversário Gina" - o silêncio que se seguiu fez a ruiva acreditar que ele havia desligado. - "A Penélope e os gêmeos te mandam um beijo. Amanhã a gente conversa sobre o verão passado. Tchau".

A mensagem acabou tão abruptamente quanto começou, e logo veio a próxima.

- "Gina querida, já são 10hs e você ainda está dormindo, espero que não. Meu anjo, que você tenha um bom dia e um ótimo Aniversário. Os gêmeos me contaram que você já sabe, bem, não há mais nada o que dizer. Venha está bem, e traga seus amigos. Amanhã por volta das 11hs. Até querida. Beijos. Quase me esqueci, seu pai lhe mandou um beijo e um abraço e disse que hoje não poderá te ligar. Tchau".

- Pelo menos eles não falaram com ela.

A próxima mensagem era de Karen e Blaise.

- "Gininha!!!!!!! Feliz Aniversário. É melhor acordar preguiçosa. E faça um grande bolo, porque às 8:30 da noite eu vou até aí te buscar. Brincadeira, nada de bolos, mas a saída ainda ta de pé. Até mais tarde. Um beijo."

- "Gina, é o Carlinhos. É uma ligação rápida, pois estou com pressa, daqui a pouco eu vou pegar um avião pra Inglaterra e Jessie está muito excitada com a perspectiva. Parece até que ela nunca viajou de avião. Bem, Feliz Aniversário e que todos os seus desejos se realizem. Beijos Gin".

- "Xiiiii, a secretária atendeu. - sussurrou uma voz masculina - "Um, dois, três e já... Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida. Tudo de melhor no mundo que pode haver pra você Ginevra Weasley, isso é tudo que nós aqui do jornal desejamos pra você, e caso você ainda não tenha reconhecido a voz aqui quem fala é Jeffrey Salinsky, seu chefe. Se prepara, porque na segunda vai ter um enorme volume na sua mesa, e não vai ser uma pilha de papéis. "Até mais Weasley".

- "Hum... oi, aqui é o Harry. Escute, eu preciso conversar com você sobre um assunto, é muito importante e... quanto antes melhor. Não pense que é algo sobre nós voltarmos, pois não é, é bem... diferente disso, mas sim, envolve eu e você. Me ligue e, a propósito, Feliz Aniversário."

Gina congelou com aquela mensagem, o que será que ele queria agora, era bem verdade que ela não tinha noticias dele havia muitos meses, então o que ele queria?

- "Hei, aqui é a Kim, lembrando que hoje é o seu dia, se eu pudesse ia até ai agora mesmo, mas eu tenho um compromisso. A gente se vê a noite. Beijo e um Feliz Aniversário".

- "Gina, aqui é o Rony. QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA QUE OS GÊMEOS ME CONTARAM. VOCÊ DORMIU COM O MALFOY NUMA CASA REPLETA DE CRIANÇAS. A MARIE O VIU DE MANHÃ, IMAGINA SE ELA TIVESSE VISTO VOCÊS DOIS FAZENDO... UGHT... ALGUMA CRIANÇA PODERIA TER VISTO POR DEUS GINA, NO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?" - o telefone foi arrancado da mão de Rony. - "Não ligue pra ele Gina, o Ronald às vezes fica paranóico. - a voz era da Hermione - Feliz Aniversário. Agora eu vou desligar e tentar acalmar seu irmão, amanhã a gente se vê. Beijos".

- "Gin, é o Colin. Feliz Aniversário amiga. Eu fico aqui me perguntando quando você vai retornar as minhas ligações, mas tudo bem. Sua mãe me convidou pra um almoço amanhã, então eu te vejo amanhã. Até mais ruiva".

- "Feliz Aniversário! É o que deseja seu mais sincero e apaixonado admirador secreto. Ta bem, talvez não tão sincero, e definitivamente nada secreto, você já deve ter percebido que é o Mike. Até mais gata e venha aqui hoje pra receber seu presente. Beijos".

Com isso as mensagens tiveram seu fim. Gina se levantou e desligou a secretária, quando voltava à cozinha a campainha soou. Gina foi até a porta e ao abri-la encontrou Blaise, Karen e Kim. Blaise vestia um jeans azul com uma blusa vinho, Karen usava uma bata branca decotada e brilhante com uma saia jeans que terminava na metade da coxa dela. Kim também usava uma bata, só que roxa e igualmente decotada, e uma calça jeans azul com desenhos pretos.

- Gin, eu não acredito que você ainda esta assim. – falou Karen se referindo às roupas que ela usara durante o dia, enquanto passeava no shopping.

- Karen. – reclamou a ruiva. – Eu não quero ir.

- Como assim não quer. Você não tem querer nesse assunto. – falou a loira resoluta adentrando o seu antigo apartamento.

- Com licença. – falou Blaise também entrando e sendo seguido por Kim.

- Vamos Kim, temos uma moça para arrumar. – falou Karen pegando em um dos braços da ruiva. Kim pegou o outro e juntas arrastaram-na para o quarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen e Kim acabaram convencendo a ruiva à se vestir decentemente. Gina colocou um vestido negro de alcinhas. O busto era franzido, e depois o vestido seguia levemente solto até os joelhos da mesma. A saia do vestido possuía contas furta-cor, de forma que quando batia luz ele brilhava. Nos pés ela calçou um par de sandálias prata e de bijuteria colocou um par de argolas também prateadas. Kim quem fez a maquiagem de Gina, e Karen penteou os rubros cabelos dela.

- Você está linda, Gin. – falou Kim contemplando o que ela e Karen haviam feito.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Sim. – responderam as duas em uníssono.

- Vamos.

As três foram para a sala, onde Blaise estava sentado com um copo de Whisk nas mãos. O negro se levantou quando elas entraram.

- Estão prontas?

- Sim. – falou Karen. – Você pegou os pacotes no carro?

- Tão ali. – ele apontou para uma sacola que estava ao seu lado no sofá.

- O que são? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

- Você já vai ver. – respondeu a loira.

Karen tirou de dentro da sacola um pacote prateado com um laçarote vermelho e entregou-o à Kim, em seguida pegou um pacote azul e entregou-o à Blaise, por último pegou um pacote verde.

- Gina, este é o seu presente. – Karen colocou o pacote nas mãos da ruiva.

- E este também. – falou Blaise, também entregando seu pacote.

- Não se esqueça desse. – Kim foi a última a entregar o presente.

- Ah, gente. Não precisava.

- Não reclame, abra.

Gina não esperou nem um minuto, sentando-se no sofá ela começou a abrir seus presentes. O de Karen era um pequeno biquíni azul, raiado de um azul mais claro. O presente de Kim era um Kit de Maquiagem de última geração e com tudo que tinha direito. O presente de Blaise era o mais caro, MP4 prateado.

- Oh, muito obrigada pessoal, eu amei. – falou a ruiva sorrindo.

- Não tem de quê. Agora vamos, o Mike me disse que tinha um presente pra você.

Gina se espreguiçou em sua cama, abriu os olhos vagarosamente e piscou, diante da luminosidade do Sol. Virou-se na enorme cama de casal e fitou o relógio, 9:30, hora de levantar. Gina virou-se novamente e seu olhar se perdeu na janela, fitando a paisagem da cidade. Poucos minutos depois ela levantou e foi tomar banho.

Ao entrar na cozinha ela encontrou a caixa de bombons que recebera de aniversário de seu amigo Mike. Ela vestia uma calça capri branca e uma blusa verde de mangas curtas. Pegou a caixa de bombons e colocou na geladeira, depois preparou um pouco de café para si.

Olhou para o relógio, marcava 10hs. Ela colocou a xícara sobre a pia e resolveu que era hora de sair para ir pra casa dos pais.

Pegando sua moto Gina saiu para a estrada.

Gina chegou no portão da casa e já via uma grande mesa posta no jardim da casa, diversas cadeiras estavam ao redor da mesa e um arranjo de flores, provavelmente confeccionado por Fleur, jazia no centro. Pelo jardim diversas crianças corriam pra lá e pra cá, brincando. A primeira que percebeu a presença da ruiva foi Marie, a pequena ruivinha.

- Tia Gina! – gritou a menina correndo para os braços da tia que a pegou no colo e girou-a no ar.

- Olá princesinha. Onde está sua avó, você sabe?

- Lá na cozinha. – falou a ruivinha.

- Então eu vou até lá.

Quando Gina cruzou o portão foi cercada pelos sobrinhos que não paravam de falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Hei, dêem espaço para a aniversariante. – falou Gui divertido indo até a irmã – Como está Gina?

- Bem. – respondeu ela forçando um sorriso.

- Sei. Vamos lá dentro, estão todos lá.

- Não tão não – falou Marie no colo de Gina – Eu to aqui, e meus pimos tamo aqui fora. – resmungou ela.

- Eu quis dizer todos os adultos, Marie. Que tal você me deixar levar a sua tia lá pra dentro? – falou Gui olhando seriamente para a filha.

- Papai. – reclamou a ruivinha, mas ao se deparar com o olhar do pai, murchou. – Está bem.

- Venha, Gin. – Gui passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da irmã e conduziu-a para dentro da casa.

Quando Gina entrou na cozinha, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma morena passando por ela com uma bandeja em uma das mãos e um garoto de um ano pendurado no outro braço. Era Hermione, que ia até o jardim servir um lanche para as crianças, ao passar pela ruiva ela falou um apressado oi.

Sobre a mesa estavam Angelina e Fleur, decorando o que parecia ser um bolo de aniversário, a Sra. Weasley estava na outra ponta da mesa cortando batatas. No fogão estava Kátia cozinhando arroz, e verificando de tempos em tempos algo no forno que cheirava deliciosamente bem. Quando Molly a viu, limpou as mãos no avental e foi abraçar sua caçula.

- Gina, querida, feliz aniversário. – falou a mulher, tomando a filha nos braços.

- Obrigada, mamãe. – falou a ruiva sorrindo genuinamente.

- Olá Gin. – falou Angelina e Fleur da outra parte da mesa.

- Oi Gina. – falou Kátia do fogão.

- Oi, cunhadas.

- Nós iremos almoçar assim que todos tiverem chegado depois sentaremo-nos para conversar e às 2hs, iremos cortar o bolo. Às 3:30 será a troca de presentes.

- Hã... Está bem, mamãe.

- Eu vou levá-la até a sala. – falou Gui.

Com isso, Gui conduziu-a até a sala. Na sala, Arthur e Percy estavam sentados em um sofá de dois lugares, Fred, Jorge e Rony estavam em um outro de três lugares. Carlinhos estava em uma poltrona, e havia ainda outras duas poltronas fazias. Quando os dois irmãos entraram Penélope estava descendo as escadas, segurando as mãos dos filhos gêmeos.

- Oi, gente. – falou Gina.

Todos os ruivos se colocaram de pé e começaram uma seção de abraços e beijos, e "Parabéns", que Gina recebeu de todos, com a nítida impressão que seus irmãos estavam se forçando a fazer isso. Percy e Penélope trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e a morena foi até o sogro.

- Sr. Weasley, vamos lá pra fora, brincar com as crianças, o Tony me disse que estava com saudades do senhor.

- Não disse não. – murmurou o ruivinho, e recebendo um beliscão da mãe. – Aí!

- Hum... – Arthur olhou para as feições de seus 7 filhos, mas nada disse. – Está bem, vamos lá fora.

Arthur saiu com a nora e os netos, e Gina se viu sem outra saída, à não ser escutar os irmãos. Calmamente, ela se sentou em uma das poltronas e cruzou as pernas.

- Pois bem, comecem.

- Gina, o que a Fleur disse é verdade. – perguntou Fred.

- Sim. – respondeu ela calmamente.

- E você nos diz isso com essa calma. – indignou-se Rony.

- Rony, já faz 1 ano, vocês não acham que estão fazendo uma tempestade em copo de água?

- Eu acho que a Gina tem razão. – falou Gui.

- Gui, a Marie poderia ter visto algo. – praticamente gritou Rony.

- Não grite Ronald, mamãe pode ouvir. – censurou Percy.

- Rony, a filha é minha, e se ela não viu nada, e nem percebeu nada, eu não vejo motivos pra tanto estardalhaço. – falou Gui.

- Mas do mesmo jeito que foi Marie, poderia ter sido um dos meus filhos. – falou Fred.

- Algum dos seus gêmeos tem a inconveniente mania de adentrar por portas abertas? – perguntou Carlinhos tomando partido de Gina e Gui.

- Bem, não.

- Então não vejo motivo pra tanto estardalhaço.

- Mesmo assim. O que ela vez é errado.

- Escutem, o que aconteceu, aconteceu, e eu não posso mudar, mas posso prometer que não acontecerá novamente, ok? – falou Gina.

- Eu não acho que...

- Isso é o suficiente. – falou Gui, firme.

- Está bem. – concordou Percy.

- Que seja. – responderam os gêmeos.

- Humpft. É, ok. – falou Rony a contragosto.

- Perfeito, agora vamos aproveitar o dia. – falou a ruiva sorridente.

O dia passou maravilhosamente bem, o almoço era um maravilhoso salmão com batatas gratinadas e arroz. O bolo era de maracujá com glacê. E além, da família da ruiva, também compareceram Colin, Kim, Karen e Blaise.

- Ora da distribuição de presentes – anunciou Molly alegre. – Primeiro sou eu, depois será Arthur, e em seguida os irmãos da aniversariante por ordem de idade, depois será Colin, já que os outros três já entregaram os presentes.

- Tudo bem.

Todos foram para a sala e sentaram-se do jeito que podiam, Gina sentou-se no chão, no centro da sala com as crianças ao se redor.

- Aqui, Gin. Seu presente. – Molly entregou um embrulho cor-de-rosa. – Espero que isso lhe faça ter algum interesse em cozinhar. – falou a ruiva sorridente.

- Obrigada, mãe. – Gina abriu o embrulho e encontrou o velho caderno de receitas de sua mãe, repleto das receitas da ruiva. – Mamãe, você não deveria ter me dado isso, você o tem desde...

- Desde que me casei com seu pai, ganheiu-o de presente de casamento de minha mãe. Ele pertence à minha família à gerações, e só é dado às mulheres. Por alguns anos eu pensei que não teria a quem dar, mas aí você nasceu. E agora ele é seu. – falou ela emocionada.

- Oh, mamãe.

- Agora é minha vez. – falou Arthur. – Eu não sabia muito bem o que te dar então eu comprei isso aqui. – ele entregou uma caixa retangular e chata com um embrulho branco e preto.

- Obrigada, pai. – Gina abriu e encontrou um aparelho de DVD novinho. – É lindo, papai, e o meu estava mesmo meio acabado.

- Por nada, filha.

- Cuidado Marie. – falou Fleur dando um embrulho nas mãos da caçula e incitando-a à ir até Gina vagarosamente.

- Tome tia, nosso pesente. – falou a pequena ruivinha, o irmão dela rolou os olhos, mostrando que desaprovava.

- Obrigada, querida. – a caixa era pequena e retangular, embrulhado em um papel verde. Ao abrir se deparou com um raríssimo, caríssimo e maravilhoso perfume francês. – Meu Deus, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Eu comprrei dirretamente da Frrança, quando visitei minha irrmã, no mês passado.

- Muito obrigada Fleur, eu adorei.

- Toma tia, foi o papai que fez. – um embrulho marrom, quadrado, pequeno e chato foi entregue à Gina pelas mãos de Jéssica.

- Obrigada. – ela abriu e encontrou um DVD caseiro com a inscrição "Feliz Aniversário" – O que é Carlinhos?

- É uma montagem que eu fiz, aí tem partes de vários dos vídeos caseiros que papai e mamãe fizeram, na verdade as melhores partes, e todas com você.

- Obrigada Carlinhos, assistirei mais tarde em casa.

Percy se aproximou com dois embrulhos na mão, um pequeno e retangular, e o outro grande e arredondado, e os entregou à irmã.

- Espero que aprecie a leitura.

- Obrigada, Percy e Penélope. – ela abriu, o primeiro era um livro, cujo título era "O Monge e o Executivo" e o segundo era um vaso de flores japonês. Gina sorriu desconcertada.

- Tome Gina. – Angelina entregou duas caixinhas pequenas e retangulares.

- Obrigada. – ela abriu e encontrou em cada uma das caixinhas uma bailarina vestida de rosa. – São lindas, estou muito agradecida.

- Não tem de que.

- Gina, eu quero deixar bem claro que foi Kátia quem escolheu. – falou Jorge a contragosto, entregando um vinho com um laçarote roxo.

- Nossa, um vinho do porto, eu amei Kátia, muito obrigada.

- Não foi nada.

Mione foi até ela e entregou um CD embrulhado em papel azul.

- É um CD, daquele cantor que você gosta, James Blunt.

- Obrigada Mione.

- Oba, minha vez, minha vez. – cantarolou Colin. – Tome, espero que goste.

- Menos Colin. – ela pegou o pacote e abriu, dentro havia um casaco de pelúcia rosa choque.

- É lindo. – falou Marie com os olhos brilhando, todos reviraram os olhos.

- É muito... Bonito, Colin. – falou Gina cautelosa, Karen se segurava para não rir. – Obrigada.

- Não tem de que. Quando eu vi esse casaco na loja, eu achei que era a sua cara.

- Certo.

Quando Gina entrou em seu escritório na manhã seguinte encontrou uma belíssima impressora/scanner e copiadora sobre a sua mesa, juntamente com um cartão de feliz aniversário.

Mal ela tinha ajeitado a impressora e Karen entrou em sua sala.

- Oie. Vejo que eles já lhe deram seu presente.

- Você sabia disso?

- Claro, fui eu que escolhi. Mas eu não vim aqui para isso. Você sabe que eu e o Blaise vamos nos casar, não é?

- Sim, claro, você não para de falar nisso desde o pedido.

- Bom, amanhã os meus pais darão um jantar de noivado. Eu quero que você vá.

- Estarei lá, não se preocupe.

- Ótimo, e amanhã, às 16:30, eu quero que você vá comigo à um lugar, está bem?:

- Ok, onde nós vamos?

- Você vai ver. – Karen abriu um sorriso misterioso.

- Tudo bem.

N/A: Então, o que será que elas irão fazer? Vocês saberão no próximo capítulo.

Desculpem a demora, mas aqui estou eu. O novo cap esta um pouco maior e espero que tenha valido a espera. Continuem a comentar. Bjos Rogue.

**Biazinha Malfoy**: Sim, ele só vai, mas eu darei uma esplicação melhor no próximo cap, de como tudo acontece. E o nome dela está escrito certo, é Marie, mesmo. Continue a comentar. Bjos.

**EuDy**: Obrigada. Que bom que gostou, comente esse cap, please. Bjos.

**Miaka – ELA**: Bate mesmo, inacreditável, mas é assim mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, mesmo que o Draco não tenha dado as caras. Bjos.

**Dani Sl**y: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada (ego lá em cima). Não tenho o que tiver, que bom que você gosta dessa fic, fico muito lisonjeada. Gostaria de agradecer pelos seus comentários gigantescos que só me fazem querer escrever mais e mais. Continue comentando. Bjos.


	9. Recordações

Cap 9 - Recordações

N/A: Esse cap foi idéia de uma amiga minha, e é mais pra colocar o que aconteceu depois deles saberem as notícias, por isso tem um certo espaço de tempo entre os acontecimentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina chegou ao trabalho muito nervosa, não sabia exatamente como agir em relação ao que estava acontecendo, nunca antes havia lidado com situação parecida. Passou como um furacão pelos corredores vazios do jornal ainda vazio. A ruiva se trancafiou em seu escritório, agarrada ao telefone ela digitou o primeiro número que lhe veio a cabeça. Só percebeu que havia ligado pra casa dos pais quando ouviu a voz da mãe do outro lado da linha.

- Alô? - falou Molly Weasley, parecendo um tanto atarefada.

- Mãe, tem um minuto?

- Gina? Tenho claro. Como foi a viagem de volta, você e Draco estão bem?

- Bem, mais ou menos. A viagem transcorreu normalmente e nenhum de nós dois está machucado. - falou Gina nervosamente.

- Então o que aconteceu? Alguém está com problemas? - diante do silêncio da filha, Molly ficou preocupada - Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

- Mãe. - Gina mordeu o lábio inferior - Ninguém está com problemas, mais ou menos. Você sabe os tios dos Estados Unidos da Karen e do Draco?

- Sim, claro. Acho que se chamam Lestrange.

- Exatamente. Poucos minutos depois de eu ter chegado em casa a tia deles, Belatriz Lestrange ligou. O marido dela, Rodolphus, havia falecido naquela madrugada e ela só conseguiu nos avisar ainda pouco.

- Céus, isso é terrível. Eu suponho que eles eram como pais pro Draco. Pobre menino.

É verdade, Gina não tinha pensado nisso, Rodolphus e Belatriz deveriam ser de fato como uma segunda família para o loiro, talvez ela devesse ter ficado em casa e dado apoio a ele.

- Bom mãe, eu não sei como falar com Karen a respeito.

- Você terá de ser cautelosa querida.

- Mãe, me ajude a lidar com a situação. - a frase era um apelo desesperado, Gina estava apavorada.

- Certo primeiro se acalme. Diga-me, Karen tem um namorado, certo?

- Tem o Blaise.

- Chame-o e conte primeiro a ele a situação, depois você fala com Karen. Draco lhe disse algo.

- Sim, disse-me pra não deixa-la ir pra casa.

- Deixe-me ver, agora são 07h15min. Que horas geralmente eles chegam ao trabalho?

- Às nove.

- Ótimo, ligue para o tal de Blaise e fale com ele, peça pra que ele seja discreto com relação à Karen. Em seguida tome uma xícara de café bem forte e volte pra casa, fale com Draco e se certifique de que ele está bem. As nove esteja de volta no seu escritório e preparada para falar com Karen. Depois da conversa, eu lhes aconselho que trabalhem somente o período da manhã e voltem para casa para o almoço.

- Ta. - falou Gina, um pouco mais calma.

- E querida, se você puder, eu lhe aconselho a ir para a América junto dos Malfoy.

- Obrigada mamãe, mais tarde eu te ligo. E avise a Marie, que o Draco não poderá ir no fim de semana.

- Falarei com ela. Até mais tarde querida.

- Tchau mãe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina estava no aeroporto, juntamente com os Malfoy e Blaise. Eram 4hs da tarde e nas últimas horas ela não teve tempo para almoçar. Havia feito uma pequena mala, na verdade só com roupas para um fim-de-semana, Karen fizera o mesmo, assim como Blaise. Todos se vestiam sobriamente, com roupas escuras. A ruiva olhou em volta, seu estômago roncou levemente. Blaise e Karen estavam sentados à um canto, ela recostava a cabeça no ombro do namorado, a expressão séria.. Narcissa e Lúcio estavam de pé, o loiro abraçava a esposa por trás, e essa se apoiava totalmente no corpo do marido. Draco não estava em nenhum lugar visível.

De repente ela sentiu em mão gelada encostar em seu ombro, e se virou. Era Draco, ele segurava um saco de papel com um emblema do McDonald's e um copo de refrigerante, que entregou a ela. O loiro estava com os olhos cobertos por óculos escuros, e Gina sabia que era porque os mesmos estavam vermelhos.

- Tome, coma um pouco, você deve estar com fome e o avião vai demorar.

- Obrigada, mas e os outros?

Draco pegou uma sacola de papel com outros pacotes do McDonald's dentro. E Gina deu um pequeno sorriso. Draco se afastou e foi entregar os sanduíches dos outros. Ao abrir, Gina descobriu que havia comprado o seu favorito, um belo Quarteirão, e sorriu ante a lembrança do loiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por pior que fosse as reais circunstâncias de Gina estar em Hollywood, não pode deixar de reparar em como a cidade era bonita. A ruiva olhava pela janela da limusine dos Lestrange com os olhos brilhando.

A limusine seguiu por diversos bairros, e quando a ruiva se deu conta eles estavam em Beverly Hills, o bairro das grandes estrelas. A limusine parou em frente a um portão de ferro negro, com o brasão da família Lestrange. A limusine entrou e seguiu por um caminho de pedra, deu a volta em uma fonte e parou na entrada principal da casa.

Na porta surgiu uma mulher alta, com um vestido negro que lhe ia até as canelas, os cabelos eram longos e negros, e estavam presos em um coque na nuca, os olhos também eram negros, mas estavam inchados e vermelhos. Atrás dela veio um homem, de aproximadamente 60 anos, vestido com um terno. O homem foi até a porta da limusine e a abriu, para que os ocupantes saíssem.

- Esse é Charles, o nosso mordomo. – sussurrou Draco, quando sua mãe saiu do carro.

- Oh, Narcissa. – falou a mulher de cabelos negros indo abraçar a loira.

- Como você está Bella?

- Como eu poderia estar? – e dito isso, Bella começou a chorar no ombro da irmã.

Alguns instantes depois, o choro de Bella cessou. A essa altura todos já estavam fora do carro, inclusive as malas, que o mordomo retirara. Enxugando os olhos com um lencinho que Lúcio dera à ela, Bella se virou para as demais pessoas, segurando prevemente a mão de Draco.

- Bella, se você ainda se lembra, essa é Karen. – falou Narcissa puxando a filha pra perto.

- Oh, como cresceu, está uma linda jovem. – falou Bella.

- Obrigada, tia.

- Esse é Blaise, o namorado dela

- Muito prazer. – cumprimentou a mulher.

- O prazer é todo meu. Eu sinto muito pelo seu marido. – falou o negro.

- Obrigada.

- Você deve se lembrar dela, essa é Gina, a amiga de Karen.

- Lembro-me vagamente, acho que tinha uns seis anos quando a conheci, certo?

- Sim. – respondeu a ruiva. – Meus pêsames.

- Obrigada, querida. – a mulher sorriu, e depois se voltou para os demais. – Vamos entrar os quartos já foram preparados, e as malas estão sendo levadas.

Os seis entraram na casa, logo atrás de Bellatriz. Eles mal haviam adentrado o Hall e uma garota de 16 anos, vestindo um jeans preto e uma camiseta da mesma cor veio correndo na direção deles e se jogou no pescoço de Draco, escondendo seu rosto na blusa do rapaz. Desajeitadamente, Draco deu algumas palmadinhas nas costas da adolescente.

- Dorothy, solte Draco, sim?! – induziu Bellatriz suavemente.

- Desculpe, mãe. Desculpe Draco. – Dorothy possuía cabelos negros como a mãe, e estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, os olhos, igualmente escuros, estavam vermelhos e inchados, e ela os esfregava para limpar as lágrimas.

- Ta tudo bem, Dorothy. – falou Draco, aliviado por ela te-lo soltado.

- Dorothy, querida, esses são seus tios, Narcissa e Lúcio.

A garota fez uma leve mesura.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. – falou a morena polida. – Mesmo sendo em uma situação tão delicada.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, querida. – falou Narcissa gentilmente.

- Igualmente. – falou Lúcio.

- Essa é sua prima Karen, e...

Dorothy não esperou a mãe terminar a frase, abraçou a prima que acabara de conhecer com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Estou muito feliz em conhecê-la, prima. O Draco sempre fala muito de você.

- Hã, obrigada. – falou a loira desconcertada. – Também é muito bom te conhecer.

- Por favor, não me interrompa Dorothy.

- Desculpe, mamãe. – a adolescente retomou seu ar sério.

- Este é Blaise, o namorado de sua prima.

- Prazer, primo. – falou a morena dando um sorriso sedutor, que não passou despercebido por Karen.

- Hum, é um prazer. – falou ele também sorrindo, e recebendo um beliscão da namorada.

- Esta é Gina, amiga de Karen.

- Olá. – falou a garota entre dentes, e Gina não entendeu o porque – O Draco também fala bastante de você. – e de repente a ficha caiu, Dorothy gostava de Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As nuvens cinza no céu anunciavam que logo logo iria chover, mas ninguém ali ligava para o tempo. Gina estava usando um discreto vestido negro com um casaco da mesma cor por cima, na cabeça somente uma bandana negra contrastando cm a cor de seus cabelos. Ela segurava a mão de Draco, numa atitude de amizade, dando apoio ao loiro. Gina podia perceber os olhares que Dorothy Lestrange lançava sobre os dois, mas a morena não se atrevia a dizer nada.

Draco estava vestido de calça e camisa sociais negras, e um óculos escuros tapavam seu rosto. Ele mal sentia a mão da ruiva sob a sua, e tão pouco ouvia as palavras que o padre pronunciava. Seus olhos estavam fixos no caixão de seu tio, e seus pensamentos perdidos em meio à lembranças. Karen estava ao seu lado, abraçada ao namorado. A loira usava uma calça social negra e uma blusa branca, os cabelos soltos nas costas. Blaise, assim como Lúcio, estava de negro como Draco.

O padre parou de fala, fez um sinal de cruz e caixão começou a baixar. Gina podia ouvir os soluços da Sra. Lestrange e sua filha. Também estava lá o irmão do falecido com sua família, e muitas outras pessoas. Os coveiros começaram a jogar terra por cima do caixão, e a chuva começou a cair forte, mas as pessoas não se importavam, começavam, lentamente a sair do cemitério.

Gina apertava a mão fria de Draco, que parecia ainda mais fria. O loiro não demonstrava reação, segui-a sem nenhuma emoção, num movimento mecânico. Eles entraram em uma das limusines, que também foi ocupada por Karen e Blaise.

Ninguém falou nada durante o trajeto, todos estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao descerem do carro, na porta de casa, já haviam diversos carros parados no jardim dos Lestrange, os carros pertenciam àqueles que haviam estados no enterro e, por convite de Bellatriz, estavam ali para desfrutar de um almoço.

Em vez de Draco ir para a sala de estar ou jantar, ao chegar no Hall de entrada ele puxou Gina escadas acima.

- Draco, o que está fazendo, estão todos lá embaixo. – falou Gina confusa.

- Vem comigo. – murmurou ele.

- Draco, você é um dos anfitriões, não deveria estar aqui em cima, e sim lá embaixo. Eu acho que as pessoas gostariam de falar com você.

- Não me importam com o que elas estão pensando.

- Draco, pra onde você está me levando?

- Você vai ver.

Eles entraram no quarto do loiro, que era decorado de verde musgo. Draco virou-se para ela, os olhos repletos de dor e sofrimento.

- Draco, você está bem? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Sim. – murmurou ele rouco, em seguida tomou os lábios delas em um beijo desesperado e carente.

- Draco? – falou ela quando se separaram.

- Me beija Gin, me beija. – pediu ele com os olhos fechados. – Eu preciso de você. – sussurrou ele.

Gina o obedeceu, e logo estava sendo conduzida para a cama. Ela caiu de costas, com Draco por cima dela. Ele a olhava com desejo, mas ao mesmo tempo ela via o quanto ele sofria pela morte do tio. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela, retirando a bandana que ela usava.

- Eu preciso de você, ruiva. – murmurou ele, antes de volta a beijá-la desesperadamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina estava sentada em uma das poltronas do aeroporto, usava um jeans azul e uma blusa branca lisa. O rosto apoiado sobre as mãos cruzadas. Os pensamentos distantes, no dia anterior. Estava distraída, quando um familiar toque gelado em seu braço.

- Gina, eu posso falar com você um instante? – perguntou Draco suavemente.

- Claro.

O loiro conduziu-a para um lugar mais afastado do outros.

- Eu queria te dar uma coisa.

- Um presente? Não precisa. – falou ela.

- Precisa sim, semana que vem é seu aniversário, e eu não estarei lá.

- Você pode me ligar.

- Humpft, não é a mesma coisa. – ele enfiou a mão dentro da mochila que carregava e tirou uma caixa quadrada encapada de veludo azul e com os dizeres Tiffany's em prata.

- Draco, é uma jóia Tiffany's, deve ter custado uma fortuna. – murmurou a ruiva admirada.

- Não foi nada. Abra. – falou ele entregando a caixa.

Gina abriu, dentro da caixa havia um delicado colar de ouro branco, com um pingente não muito pequeno, que lembrava a Sininho de Peter Pan. A fadinha tinha cabelos pintados de loiro, e a roupinha verde, e até a boca era vermelha, mas as asas eram duas safiras, não redondas, mas no formato da asa. Os olhos da ruiva brilharam ao verem a jóia.

- É lindo. – murmurou ela. – Eu não posso aceitar, deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Se você não aceitar, eu ficarei profundamente magoado. – falou ele falsamente indignado, e começando a retirar o colara da caixa de veludo. – Levante seu cabelo, sim?

- Como você sabia que eu gostava de... – começou a perguntar ela, segurando os cabelos no alto.

- Peter Pan? – perguntou ele – Você me disse ontem. À tarde. – murmurou ele no ouvido dela. – Quando estávamos conversando, depois de...

- Eu entendi. – murmurou ela corada. Draco riu da reação da ruiva.

- Você gostou?

- Sim, muito.

_- Última chamada para o vôo 238, com destino à Londres. Última chamada para o vôo 238, com destino à Londres. – _ecoou a voz eletrônica.

- Eu tenho que ir. – falou ela, encarando-o.

- Sim. – ele beijou brevemente os lábios da ruiva. – Até mais, ruiva.

- Tchau.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Eu quero deixar bem claro, que todos os acontecimentos aqui descritos aconteceram no ano anterior (na fic).

Hei, não é um concurso, mas eu desafio vcs para saberem quem será a dama de honra da Karen. Hahahahaha... nem é tão difícil de saber.

Gente tem fic nova na área: "Outra Vida", é um D/G, mas por enquanto só tem o prólogo. Peço à vcs um pouco mais de paciência, pois agora eu ainda tenho mais essa para digitar. Dêem uma passada lá, e deixem comentários.

De todos, foi provavelmente um dos mais fáceis de fazer. Espero que tenham gostado, o próximo sairá logo, eu prometo. Por favor, comentem. Bjos.

**miaka**: triste mais necessário, é como eu considero o cap 8. Os telefonemas, forma facílimos de fazer, saíram de forma tão natural que pareceu que eu os estava planejando há muito tempo, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Continue comentando. Bjos.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz ao saber que as pessoas gostam mesmo da minha fic. Continue comentando. Bjos.

**Gabiii**: Bom, esse cap tem muito Draco. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjos.

**Thamalfoy**: Que bom que está gostando. Tenho que lhe dizer, seu palpite será testado no próximo cap, e vc verá se estava certa ou não. Continue comentando. Bjos.

**EuDy**: Que bom que gostou do cap. Continue a comentar. Bjos.

**Biazinha Malfoy**: Bom, de certa forma ela tem motivos para estar depressiva. Que bom que gostou do cap. Continue comentando. Bjos.

**Dani Sly**: Bom, o q rolou nos EUA, ta mto bem explicado nesse cap. Sinto lhe dizer, que a resposta à respeito do local para onde Karen levará Gina, vc só descobrirá no próximo cap, que eu estou me esforçando para terminar o mais rápido possível e publicar, em no máximo duas semanas. O jantar de noivado só deve ocorrer no cap 11, e de antemão eu já aviso que irá aparecer toda a família Black, inclusive Sirius. Eu concordo com você, o Blaise e a Karen são minha obra prima em termos de casais, eu amo eles, ñ tanto qnto eu amo D/G, mas eu amo eles. O presente do Colin foi especialmente preparado para o Colin dar, mas infelizmente, nem com toda a boa intenção do mundo que ele tinha ao comprá-lo, ele não verá Gina usando. Por último, muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, são os elogios que recebo que me fazem querer continuar a escrever. Bjos.


	10. Antes tarde do que nunca

Cap 10 – Antes tarde do que nunca

Gina estava tomando um relaxante banho no seu boxe, quando barulhos vindos da porta entre aberta de seu quarto, chamaram-lhe atenção. A ruiva desligou o chuveiro e já ia perguntar quem estava ali, quando a resposta lhe veio, sem nem antes ela abrir a boca.

- Gin, a Dora falou que você ta tomando banho. – falou Karen. – Ela que abriu a porta pra eu entrar. Anda logo aí, que a gente vai acabar se atrasando.

- Afinal, aonde você vai me levar? – perguntou a ruiva saindo do banheiro enrolada numa toalha.

- Finalmente você saiu de lá de dentro. – comentou a loira ignorando a pergunta de Gina – O que você vai usar?

- Ali. – Gina apontou para a sua cama, enquanto colocava sua roupa de baixo.

- Por favor, o que e isso? Roupa de freira? Onde foi que você arranjou essas... roupas? – perguntou Karen, segurando uma saia colorida em um estilo hippie e que ia ate os calcanhares, e uma blusa fina, branca, no mesmo estilo.

- Rony me deu, há uns... 4 ou 5 anos, não tenho certeza.

- E ainda por cima é velha. Nem pensar, você não pode usar isso, não para o lugar aonde nós vamos, nem pensar. – falou Karen, jogando as roupas em um canto.

- E aonde nós vamos, Karen? – perguntou a ruiva sentada em sua penteadeira, desembaraçando os cabelos.

- Você vai ver. – Karen havia se enfiado dentro do armário da ruiva. – Aha, achei a roupa para você usar. – Karen tirou do armário uma saia curta, preta e uma blusa azul clara de botões, que possuía um decote em V e terminava num V invertido, deixando parte da barriga da ruiva de fora.

- Karen, essa roupa é... hum... adequada? – perguntou Gina, apesar de não fazer idéia do local para onde seria arrastada.

- Já falei, é perfeita. Vista-a, e rápido, o Blaise ta esperando a gente lá embaixo. – Karen jogou as roupas para Gina.

Com um suspiro, Gina pôs-se a vestir a roupa escolhida pela amiga. Ao terminar de abotoar o ultimo botão, e constatar que seu sutiã não estava de fora, ela se virou para o espelho, e contemplou por alguns instantes o pingente de fadinha que caia sobre o vale entre seus seios.

- Então, quando você vai me contar a história desse pingente?

- Algum dia. – falou a ruiva casualmente, passando um pouco de lápis e gloss. – Estou pronta, podemos ir.

- Finalmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Certo Gina, nós chegamos, você já pode parar de reclamar. – falou Karen, enquanto Blaise estacionava o carro.

- Um aeroporto, que raios nós viemos fazer em um aero... – a frase morreu na garganta da ruiva, ao se dar conta de **onde** eles estavam. – Karen, nós por um acaso viemos aqui...

- Para pegar o meu irmão. – falou Karen sorridente. – Ele chega hoje, e disse que tem uma surpresa.

- Sabe, Karen, você poderia ter me dito isso antes.

- Não teria graça. Vamos logo, o avião dele já deve ter chegado.

Os três adentraram o aeroporto. Gina sentia-se nervosa e com um desconfortável frio na barriga, não queria de fato reencontrar Draco, não sabia como iria reagir quando o visse e tão pouco sabia como o loiro iria reagir, e isso a incomodava, odiava não saber.

Eles andaram pela multidão de pessoas que estavam ali para partir ou, como eles, a espera de alguém. Não foi preciso andarem muito, logo eles viram a cabeleira platinada de Draco, com displicentes óculos escuros sobre os cabelos. Usava uma bermuda creme com uma camisa de mangas curtas vermelha, as mãos no bolso e pendurado no ombro direito uma mala.

Gina abriu o seu maior sorriso ao vê-lo, assim como Karen. A loira acenou para o irmão que sorriu em resposta, demonstrando que os havia visto. Borboletas voavam no estômago de Gina, e mil coisas para falar passavam pela cabeça da ruiva, mas o que veio a seguir abalou todas as estruturas dela.

Uma mulher de cabelos cereja corpo escultural e roupas insinuantes alcançou o loiro, que passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela e deu um breve selinho na ruiva. A mulher tinha um dos braços nas costas do loiro, e o outro estava no peito dele, enquanto conversavam. De repente a mulher se voltou para Gina, Karen e Blaise, e sorriu um sorriso extremamente familiar, depois acenou, e Gina a reconheceu. Era Delihla Anderston, com os cabelos pintados.

O estômago de Gina afundou. O sorriso murchou. E seus braços caíram, molengas, ao redor do corpo. Karen e Blaise pareceram notar a situação, mas nenhum dos dois se atreveu a fazer comentários.

"Ok, alguém, por favor, me acorda, porque eu só posso estar sonhando. Aquela não pode ser a Delihla, não a Delihla que eu conheço. Tudo bem, que ela sempre teve inveja da fortuna de Karen, tanto que ela pintava os cabelos de loiro. Mas isso é exagero. Ela sabia. Sabia quando partiu que eu havia tido um envolvimento com o Draco. Arrrrrr!!!! Aquela vaca!!! Desgraçada, invejosa, e isso o que ela é. Eu não sei como e nem porque o Draco caiu na lábia dela, mas ela ta me dando aquele sorriso cínico que eu odeio, e que ela sempre da quando recebe um convite indesejado de um cara. Mas ela vai ver só, é guerra o que ela quer? Então é guerra o que ela vai ter." Ao vê-los se aproximando Gina abre um sorriso, não tão sincero quanto o anterior, mas um largo sorriso.

- Delih, querida, não sabia que você e o Draco estavam juntos. – fala Gina com a voz falsamente animada, Karen e Blaise soltam o ar.

- Pois é Gina, longa história hoje à noite eu te conto. – fala Delih, também sorrindo e abraçando a ruiva.

- Karen. Maninha. – fala Draco abraçando a irmã e girando-a no ar. – Senti saudades. – falou ele colocando-a no chão e beijando-a na testa.

- Eu também. Estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo.

- Eu não perderia seu casamento por nada. É daqui a dois meses, certo?

- Sim.

- Ola Blaise. – o loiro voltou-se para o negro e os dois apertaram-se as mãos. – Parece que você conseguiu fisgar minha irmã.

- Draco! – exclamou Karen.

- Que foi? É verdade! Parabéns para os dois.

- Valeu.

- Obrigada.

- Oi, Gina. – falou Draco, de uma maneira fria e distante, o semblante sério, quase como se eles fossem meros conhecidos, tirando o fato de ele ter usado o apelido dela.

- Oi Draco. – Gina não se deixou abalar com o cumprimento do loiro e respondeu na mesma moeda, e não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de canto de boca, ao vê-lo olhá-la dos pés a cabeça.

- Bom, Karen, creio que eu e a Delihla iremos ficar na sua casa?!

- Bom Draco. Você sabe que eu estou morando com o Blaise, e lá em casa já tem a irmã dele, com o marido e os filhos, de forma que todos os quartos estão ocupados.

- Bom, então onde a gente vai ficar? A mansão Malfoy ainda esta sendo adaptada para o casamento, certo? – perguntou o loiro lançando um olhar de soslaio para Gina.

- Sim, só vai ficar pronta lá pela semana que vem. Eu tava pensando, se não for incomodo e claro, você poderia ficar na casa da Gina. – a loira olhou suplicante para a ruiva.

- Por mim sem problemas, mas eu infelizmente não tenho espaço para os dois. – falou Gina, fingindo estar chateada.

- Por quê? São três quartos, certo? Eu posso muito bem dividir o quarto com o Draco. – falou Delihla levemente desesperada.

- Desculpe, não vai dar. O Draco pode ficar lá em casa sem problema algum, mas eu também irei receber uma sobrinha, ela vai ficar sob a minha guarda por uns três meses, e por isso eu gostaria de evitar colocar vocês dois juntos, sabe como é, vai que ela acorda entra no quarto de vocês e vê vocês fazendo sexo, não seria nada agradável, e o meu irmão me mataria. Marie tem a desagradável mania de entrar em portas abertas, e também acorda muito cedo, sabe. – Gina olhou nos olhos de Draco, e percebeu que ele reconheceu não só o nome, mas como a criança, e também se lembrou da noite na Toca.

- Tudo bem. Draco você vai ficar na casa da Gina, e Delihla eu vou ver se arranjo um espaço pra você lá em casa. A tia vem quando? – falou Karen tão rápido que não deu pra ninguém retrucar.

- Hum, acho que dentro de duas semanas.

- Perfeito. Vamos, eu e o Blaise iremos dar uma carona para vocês. – falou a loira sorridente.

Karen e um Blaise com uma estranha expressão de divertimento no rosto conduziu os três para o local onde o carro estava estacionado. Karen sentou-se na frente, com o Blaise na direção.

- Damas primeiro. – falou Draco abrindo a porta traseira do carro.

- Obrigada Draquinho. – falou Delihla entrando no carro.

- Que cavalheiro. – comentou Gina sentando-se ao lado de Delihla, Draco automaticamente sentou-se ao lado de Gina.

Draco resmungou, e Delihla sorriu amarelo, mas ninguém ousou fazer comentários sobre a disposição dos lugares. O loiro, evitando olhar a ruiva ao seu lado, começou a olhar a paisagem pela janela, e se distraiu, colocando a mão direta sobre o banco. Gina sorriu internamente ao cruzar as pernas e sentir a mão de Draco roçar em sua coxa, ato que vez com que o mesmo retirasse a mão rapidamente.

- Então, Gina, por que sua sobrinha vai ficar na sua casa? – perguntou Karen.

- O Max, irmão mais velho dela, vai concorrer em um campeonato de Matemática, onde ele vai representar o nosso estado. E como eu sou a tia preferida da Marie, eu me ofereci para ficar como ela ate eles voltarem, que será dentro de uns dois ou três meses, para que ela não perdesse as aulas, que começam em duas semanas.

- Marie, e aquela ruivinha, filha do Guilherme e da Fleur? – perguntou Draco antes que se desse conta.

- E ela mesma. – falou Gina sorrindo e olhando para o loiro. – Você se lembra dela, não é mesmo?

- Hem hem hem... er, sim, lembro. – falou o loiro um tanto engasgado.

Gina sorriu novamente, mas nada disse. Delihla deu um novo sorriso amarelo enquanto olhava os dois ao seu lado. Karen sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma, e começou a tagarelar sobre seu casamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom, acho que não tenho de lhe mostrar nada, você já conhece a casa. O quarto em que você vai ficar é o quarto em que eu dormia antes, eu ocupei o antigo quarto da Karen, e transformei o quarto de hóspedes em escritório também, para que eu pudesse trabalhar em casa. Se arruma, porque daqui a duas horas a gente tem que ta na casa dos seus pais para o noivado da sua irmã. – falou Gina ao entrar em casa, com Draco em seu encalço.

- Ta. – foi tudo o que ele falou, antes de seguir ao quarto destinado a ele, sem nem olhar pra trás.

- Ok. – falou Gina rolando os olhos. – Já vi que vai ser uma difícil semana. – murmurou ela para si. – Eu quase me esqueci, a Marie chega daqui a pouco. – Gritou ela para a porta do quarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco entrou no quarto, o lugar estava impregnado com o cheiro de Gina. Ele respirou fundo. Grande provação pela qual passara, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos imaginou que ela estaria lá no aeroporto esperando-o. Droga, isso não estava em seus planos. Planejava chegar ir para a casa da irmã, ir ao noivado e tratar Gina polidamente, mas em vez disso ela aparece no aeroporto e bagunça todos os seus planos.

Draco jogou suas coisas sobre a cama e entrou para o banheiro da suíte. Saiu meia hora depois, enrolado na toalha, nesse instante a campainha tocou e ele saiu do quarto.

Ao chegar ao Hall de Entrada, se deparou com Gina, o cabelo molhado caindo sobre os ombros, ela vestia um roupão. Na porta estava um homem ruivo, com os cabelos grandes e brincos na orelha, era Gui, na mão direita de Gui, estava a mão de uma garota de cinco anos, Marie.

- Gina, mais uma vez, muito obrigado por ficar com ela. – falo o ruivo mais velho, eles ainda não tinham visto Draco.

- Gui, pra mim é um prazer ficar com ela, ela é um amor. Vocês não querem entrar?

- Eu tenho que ir, as malas ainda não estão prontas.

- Que isso, toma só um cafezinho.

- É pai, só um café. – pediu a menina

- Oh, esta bem, mas eu não posso demorar. – Gui entrou, e se virou. - Ola Malfoy. – depois o ruivo lançou um olhar para a irmã.

- Hei, não e nada disso que você esta pensando. – falou Gina alarmada. – É só uma conhecidencia, eu juro.

- Tem certeza?

- E como eu não teria.

- Afinal, o que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o loiro.

- O papai acha que você transou com a tia Gina. – falou Marie, a dicção perfeita.

- Marie! – falou Gui e Gina horrorizados – Não era isso que eu estava pensando. – completou o ruivo.

- Então era o que?

- Não te interessa. Você tem só 5 anos, para de pensar besteiras.

- Hei, eu completo 6 daqui a quatro meses. – falou a ruivinha cruzando os braços.

- Mas ate lá você tem 5. Eu tenho mesmo que ir, Gina. Na mala dela tem uma roupa pra ela usar essa noite. Alem de roupas suficientes para os próximos dois meses. Amanha eu ligo, assim que chegarmos em Oxford.

- Tudo bem.

- Tchau, Gin. – o ruivo beijou a testa da irmã. – Tchau princesa. – Gui pegou Marie no colo e beijou a filha.

- Tchau, papai.

- Tchau Gui, diga ao Max que eu lhe desejo boa sorte.

- Esta bem Ate mais, Malfoy.

- Tchau. – respondeu o loiro, "Engraçado, antes ele me chamava de Draco.", pensou ele, mas nada disse.

Gui saiu pela porta de entrada, e a pequena ruiva se voltou para a tia.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Marie direta, apontando para o loiro.

- Ele é o Draco, você deve se lembrar dele, conheceu-o no ano passado. – respondeu Gina.

- Não lembro. – falou Marie. – Prazer tio Draco. – falou a ruiva dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Hum... prazer. – falou ele confuso, tio, nunca havia sido chamado de tio antes, e aquilo era estranhamente bom.

- Hum... por que você ta só de toalha? – perguntou a ruiva menor, e Gina não pode deixar de rir.

- Porque eu estava tomando banho.

- Mas então porque você ainda não se vestiu?

- Bem...

- Marie, já chega. – falou Gina, e Draco pode perceber que ela estava corada e tentava não olhar pra ele.

- Mas tia... – reclamou a menina.

- Marie Gabrielle Fleur Weasley, não me faça repetir. Peça desculpas para Draco e va já para o quarto se arrumar.

- Esta bem. – resmungou ela contrariada. – Desculpe, tio Draco. Tia, onde fica meu quarto?

- È aquele ali. – Gina apontou para o quarto onde Draco dormira no ano anterior. – Você pode se arrumar sozinha, ou quer que eu te ajude?

- Eu prefiro que você me ajude.

- Esta bem. Eu vou me vestir e depois eu te ajudo. Pode assistir TV se quiser, só tente não se amassar. E não desfaça suas malas, na semana que vem nós vamos para outro lugar e você terá de arrumar tudo de novo.

- Ta. Pra onde nós vamos?

- Você logo saberá. – Gina ostentava um sorriso misterioso para a sobrinha.

- Tiaaaaaaa, me cooooontaaaaa. – pediu a ruivinha.

- Não, é uma surpresa. Agora vai pro quarto e separa sua roupa. – Gina sorriu satisfeita.

- OK. – Marie obedeceu as ordens da tia.

- E você Draco, vai ficar ai parado com cara de abestalhado a noite toda? – perguntou a ruiva com a mão na cintura.

È bem verdade que ele estava com cara de abestalhado, não parava de olhar para as pernas expostas da ruiva a sua frente, e sua boca estava levemente aberta. Mas ouvi-la constatando a verdade, o fez acordar.

- Não me enche Virginia. – falou o loiro mal-humorado.

- Que seja, vá logo se arrumar, dentro de uma hora nos temos de sair. – falando isso, a ruiva virou as costas e saiu andando.

Draco franziu o cenho carrancudo, mas seus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos do corpo da ruiva. O balanço dos quadris dela, as pernas esguias, o cabelo esvoaçando levemente. O loiro suspirou. Então se deu conta do que estava fazendo, e balançou a cabeça e entrou em seu quarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Mais um cap chega ao fim, no próximo cap teremos a festa de noivado de Karen, junto com todos os Black. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjos, e mandem reviews.

**Thaty:** Continuação esta aqui, e eu quero mais reviews. Que bom que gostou. Bjos.

**fer malfoy: **É ótimo saber que você gosta da minha fic. Espero mais comentários. Bjos.

**EuDy:** Com Draco nada de presentes meia boca, pra ele tem que ter estilo, e nada melhor do que uma jóia. Que bom que você gostou do cap. Bjos.

**Biazinha Malfoy:** O Draco é muito fofo, e a prima dele é uma personificação de... sei lá, ela e horrível. Que bom que gostou. Continue comentando. Bjos.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Uma das cenas que estava no cap eu já tinha escrito, eu só não sabia onde colocar, ate que minha amiga me deu a idéia do cap 9. Aqui esta o cap 10, comentários, please. Bjos.

**Dani Sly:** Muitíssimo obrigada por todos os elogios, eles fazem um bem para o meu ego que você não tem idéia. A despedida saiu meio sem querer, primeiro eu não ia por, depois surgiu a idéia e ai eu escrevi a cena, que acabou ficando muito legal (modéstia a parte). Que bom que você continua gostando da fic, e espero que aprecie o cap 10. Continue comentando. Bjos.


	11. O noivado

Cap. 11 – O Noivado

Draco se olhava no espelho enquanto dava o laço de sua gravata borboleta. Ele vestia um _smoking_ negro, que lhe caia perfeitamente bem. Os sapatos estavam brilhantes e lustrosos. Draco deu uma ultima olhada no espelho e saiu do quarto, com seu, sobretudo negro no braço.

Ao entrar na sala, Draco se depara com a pequena Marie sentada em um sofá, as mãos sobre o colo. Ela usava um vestido de alças branco, o busto era liso e sem estampas, mas a saia consistia em um tecido transparente com estampas de flores rosas, azuis e verdes, sobre um tecido branco, dando fundo. Nos pés ela usava um par de sapatos brancos. Os cabelos caiam em grandes cachos ruivos, presos somente por um arco também branco.

- Uau, você ta um gato, tio Draco. – falou a ruivinha ao vê-lo.

- Obrigado, você também esta muito bonita Marie.

- Brigada.

- Onde esta Virginia?

- Quem? – perguntou a menina confusa.

- Sua tia.

- Ah, ela foi buscar o meu casaco.

- Certo.

- Perguntando por mim, Sr. Malfoy? – falou a ruiva ironicamente ao entrar no aposento.

Draco não respondeu, estava maravilhado com a roupa que ela usava. Ela usava um vestido de seda que amarrava na nuca, com um decote profundo no busto e as costas nuas.O vestido era tão grudado em seu corpo, que Draco poderia jurar que ela não usava roupa de baixo, e ele engoliu em seco perante esse pensamento. O vestido era verde-escuro, uma cor que caia muito bem nela e contrastava maravilhosamente com os cabelos ruivos dela. Nos pés estavam sandálias de salto alto prateadas, e ela usava um conjunto de brincos e um colar com pingente em forma de meia Lua, ambos de prata e com diamantes incrustados. As jóias eram de família, e ela ganhara da mãe ao completar 16 anos. Os cabelos estavam presos numa elegante trança embutida, que deixava alguns fios soltos rodeando seu rosto. A maquiagem era leve, e evidenciava seus lábios carnudos. Nos braços, luvas brancas que iam até os cotovelos.

- Obrigada Draco, você também está muito bonito. – falou a ruiva sorrindo.

- Eu não disse nada. – falou o loiro "despertando".

- Nem precisava, seus olhos dizem por você. Então, vamos?

- Humpft. – resmungou ele.

- Ok, venha Marie. – falou ela rindo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao entrarem na propriedade Malfoy, viram diversos carros parados nos terrenos da Mansão. No centro do Jardim, havia uma fonte com luzes. A porta da frente da casa estava aberta e dois seguranças faziam a checagem de quem entrava. Marie olhava maravilhada para tudo.

- Uau! É aqui que você mora, tio Draco?

- Na verdade não, eu morei aqui ate os meus dezesseis anos.

- Deve ser muito legal.

- Venha Marie, temos de entrar.

Gina pegou sua bolsa, que combinava com o vestido, e saiu do carro. Draco fez o mesmo e ambos seguiram para a fila na entrada da Mansão.

- Convites, por favor. – falou um dos guardas.

- Aqui estão. – Draco os entregou.

- Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley podem entrar.

- Obrigada.

Os três entraram no Hall de Entrada, onde alguns empregados tiravam os sobretudos dos convidados e os encaminhavam para o Salão de Festas.

- Malfoy e Weasleys. – falou Draco enquanto três dos empregados pegam os casacos dele e das duas ruivas.

- Sim, senhor.

- Vamos entrar. – falou Draco dando o braço para que Gina pegasse.

- Viva festa. – falou a pequena Marie alegre.

Os três adentraram o Salão de Festas que estava ricamente decorado nas cores branco e pêssego. Garçons passavam de um lado para outros com diversas bebidas, canapés e coisas do tipo. Em um canto havia um palco improvisado onde uma banda tocava músicas instrumentais. De um canto do Grande Salão, conversando com um casal de morenos, Narcisa levantou os olhos e encontrou com os de Gina e Draco, parados próximos a porta observando o lugar. A loira usava um vestido azul-petróleo, e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante.

- Tia Gina, eu posso ir brincar? – perguntou a ruivinha.

- Espere um minuto querida, Narcisa esta vindo nos cumprimentar.

- Esta bem.

- Ola meus queridos, como estão? – falou a mulher calorosa dando um abraço em cada um. – E como vai você, pequena princesa. – Narcisa pegou Marie no colo e deu-lhe um beijo.

- Estou Senhora... – Gina foi repreendida com o olhar por Narcisa – certo, Narcisa.

- Assim esta bem melhor, querida. E você Draco, como esta?

- Bem mãe, nada mudou desde que eu te liguei ontem à noite, antes da viagem, à não ser, talvez o fato de eu estar hospedado na casa de Virginia.

- Oh sim, Karen me falou hoje mais cedo.

- Ahn, Narcisa, não tem crianças no salão? Sabe a Marie...

- Oh sim, como eu pude me esquecer da princesinha, as crianças estão as Sala de TV assistindo filmes ou brincando, o que lhes agradar. Creio que Marie quer se juntar a elas?

- Oh sim, eu gostaria muito Sra. Malfoy. – falou a menina com os olhos brilhando.

- Nossa, que menina educada. Escute meu bem, esta vendo aquela moça ali, perto daquela porta? – Narcisa apontou para uma jovem de cabelos castanhos vestida com um uniforme de empregada. – Vá até ela e peça-lhe para levá-la até a Sala de TV.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a menina, e beijou a face de Narcisa. – Eu posso ir, tia?

- Claro.

- Então tchau. – a ruivinha saiu correndo, seguindo as instruções de Narcisa.

- É uma criança adorável. – comentou a loira. – Venha comigo Draco, quero que conheça umas pessoas. Você também Gina.

Narcisa pegou a mão dos dois jovens e conduziu-os para perto do casal de morenos com quem ela conversava antes, agora um rapaz que devia ter mais ou menos a idade de Draco, se juntara ao casal.

O homem aparentava 35 anos, os cabelos negros caiam ao redor do rosto e iam até seus ombros, os olhos igualmente negros brilhavam, ele se parecia levemente com Narcisa. A mulher parecia ter a mesma idade que o homem, ela tinha longos cabelos negros caindo sedosamente sobre os ombros, até sua cintura, os olhos eram azuis, e era quase tão alta quanto o marido. O rapaz, parecia ter um 25 anos, mas era uma completa mistura do homem e da mulher, possuindo traços dos dois, o que deixou Gina levemente confusa, afinal, o casal era muito jovem para ter um filho daquela idade, certo? O rapaz tinha cabelos negros, um pouco mais curtos do que o cabelo do homem, e estavam penteados para trás. Os olhos eram azuis, iguais os da mulher, o porte lembrava Narcisa, e ironicamente Draco. Tanto o homem, quanto o rapaz usavam _smoking _negro e a mulher usava um vestido vermelho, contrastando com os cabelos negros.

- Draco, Gina estes são Sirius, meu primo, Jennifer a esposa dele e David, o filho mais velho deles. – falou Narcisa, interrompendo os devaneios de Gina. – Sirius, este é meu filho Draco, e Gina, uma amiga de Karen.

- Muito prazer. – todos cinco se cumprimentaram, e Gina notou, sem corar, que David sorria sedutoramente para ela.

- Eles têm ainda mais um filho, mas ele não veio, não é?

- Sim, é o Taylor, tem 18 anos. Ele nos abandonou para ficar com a turma dele. – falou a mulher bem-humorada.

- Os filhos são muito desnaturados nessa fase. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando o Draco chegou pra mim com 16 anos recém completos e me pediu para ir morar com os tios nos Estados Unidos. – Narcisa suspirou.

- Mãe, você sabe onde está a Karen? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não querido, eu não vejo a sua irmã desde que os convidados começaram a chegar.

- E sei onde está, eu estava conversando com ela e o noivo alguns minutos atrás. – falou David. – Se quiser, eu levo vocês até lá.

- Seria ótimo, David. – falou Gina sorrindo.

- Não precisa, eu posso achar minha irmã... – começou Draco com a cara emburrada, não queria a ajuda do moreno.

- Não seja bobo Draco. Então, vamos?

- Claro. – David ofereceu o braço e Gina pegou-o.

Os dois seguiram na frente, e foram de muita má vontade sendo seguidos por Draco, que estava com a cara amarrada. Gina sorria por dentro ao ver o estado de Draco. Os três se aproximaram de Karen e Blaise, que conversavam com um moreno que estava de costas.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram, e já conheceram o David. – falou Karen sorridente ao vê-los.

- Hei, oi Gina e Draco. – o moreno se virou, revelando ser Harry. – Tem uma coisa que eu queria conversar com você Gina. – falou ele quando ela se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo.

- Eu sei. Desculpe, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Looonga história. – comentou Karen.

- Digamos que eu e a família Black temos um certo grau de parentesco.

- Como assim?

- A avó paterna do meu pai era irmã do bisavô da Karen e do Draco.Isso só foi descoberto na semana passada, pela Sra. Malfoy, quando ela analisava a Árvore Genealógica da família Black.

- Que doideira.

- Escuta, vocês viram a Delihla?

- Tava conversando com a Kim, perto da tapeçaria indiana, do lado da porta da...

- Sala de jantar. – completou ele. – Valeu.

Draco saiu de perto do grupo, já não agüentava mais ver David flertando abertamente com Gina e ela corresponder ao flerte, e pra piorar não gostara nem um pouco de saber que o Potter tinha um assunto pendente com a ruiva e muito menos de ter algum grau de parentesco com o moreno.

Perdido em pensamentos, logo ele avistou Delihla em um canto com um copo de champanhe na mão e conversando animadamente com Kim. Ambas estavam muito bonitas, embora Delihla não tenha sido feliz na escolha da cor de seu vestido. Ela usava um vestido rosa vibrante, tomara-que-caia e bem justo, tão justo que Draco não conseguia imaginar como ela conseguia andar, os cabelos assumiam um penteado diferente, ela passara uma espécie de gel de forma que estavam firmemente presos à cabeça até certo ponto, onde caiam sobre as costas. Kim usava uma coisa mais discreta. Era um vestido preto que era justo no busto mas tinha uma saia solta de forma que não desenhasse seu corpo, os ombros eram protegidos por uma pequena manga que não chegava a pegar muito no busto, formando um decote quadrado.

- Ola. – falou Draco mais frio do que pretendia, dando um beijo em sua namorada.

- Hei Draco, Delihla estava aqui me contando que vocês estão namorando. – falou Kim lançando um olhar em Draco que dizia claramente o quanto ela desaprovava e que ela sabia dele e Gina.

- É sim, começamos a namorar pouco depois dela ir para a América.

- Essa história ela ainda não me contou.

- Ah não, eu me recuso a contar até que nós quatro estejamos reunidas, quero contar pra todas de uma vez. – falou Delihla.

- Então me diga Draco, como está sua tia, a Sra. Lestrange.

- Vem pra Londres, deve chegar na semana que vem, quando começam as tradições da família Black.

- Oh. Gina e Karen me contaram brevemente a respeito dessas tradições. Ah não, me esconde. – Kim correu pra trás de Draco.

- Hã, tudo bem. O que houve?

- Minha mãe. Ela odeia o vestido que eu to usando, e ta tentando me jogar pra cima do Régulo Black.

- Quando você diz Régulo, você esta se referindo ao irmão mais novo do meu primo Sirius?

- Uhum.

- Mas ele tem uns 44 anos.

- Diz isso pra minha mãe, ela cismou que o cara é um bom partido. Pronto, ela já foi. – Kim saiu de trás de Draco e voltou a sua posição em frente ao casal. – Diz aí, o que ta rolando entre a Gina e o moreno? – perguntou ela apontando indicando Gina que ria abertamente de algo que David havia falado.

- Estão flertando. – falou Draco enciumado, com certeza se tivesse um copo na mão ele o teria quebrado.

- Já tava na hora da Gina sair daquela depressão, ela estava péssima. – comentou Kim. – Eu vou pegar algo pra beber, vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Whisky. – pediu Draco.

- Nada pra mim. – falou Delihla, ela olhava fixamente para Draco.

- Ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hei David, eu vou roubar a minha amiga um pouquinho. – falou Karen enlaçando o braço da ruiva.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse ele sorrindo, e com isso Karen a levou pra longe.

Depois de se certificar que estava suficientemente longe, ela se virou para Gina.

- A Kim ta querendo falar com você. – falou Karen.

- Só por isso que você me chamou?

- Bem, não. Escute, não caia na lábia do meu primo. Mamãe me contou que ele é o maior namorador, pega qualquer uma e larga no dia seguinte, ela acha que ele ainda não encontrou o amor da vida dele.

- Que idade ele tem?

- Um ano a mais que a gente, 25.

- Mas os pais deles...

- Eu sei, parecem novos, mas têm 45 anos cada.

- Uau, queira eu chegar aos 45 com aquele corpo, é tudo natural.

- Cada pedacinho.

- Hei garotas. – falou Kim se aproximando.

- Oi Kim.

- Gina, se você queria deixar o Draco com ciúme conseguiu. Ele ta roendo o cotovelo cada vez que olha pra você e te vê conversando com aquele gato.

- David Black.

- Que seja.

- Agora, eu agradeceria se uma de vocês duas me contassem o que rolou entre você e o Draco, Gina. Eu sou a única de nós quatro que não sabe.

- Bem, eu e o Draco transamos duas vezes, e eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele. – despejou Gina.

- Uau, me conta tudo. – falou Karen com os olhos brilhando.

- Bem, da primeira vez foi quando nós estávamos voltando da casa da Kim. Você lembra que eu disse que eu e ele dormimos na casa dos meus pais?

- Se lembro.

- Bem, naquela noite foi a primeira vez. A segunda rolou nos EUA, depois do enterro do seu tio, ele estava muito carente, e bem... eu estava lá. Acabou acontecendo.

- Nossa, a coisa tava boa hein.

- É, só que aí eu voltei pra Londres. Como presente de despedida ele me deu aquele colar que eu quase nunca tiro.

- O da fadinha?

- Sim, o da Sininho.

- Bom, e aí?

- E aí, que eu não via a hora dele vir aqui pra Londres para questioná-lo do por quê ele se afastou de mim, mas ao que parece, Delihla é o nome do afastamento.

- Ai, aquela cobra, eu nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas, mas o que mais me espanta é o fato do Draco ter caído na lábia dela.

- Deixa quieto Karen, agora pelo menos eu já sei que o Draco não me esqueceu como ele faz pensar, eu só preciso fazer com que ele perceba o que perdeu ao ficar com a traidorazinha.

- Dá-lhe Gina.

- Meninas eu tenho que ir, eu disse que não ia demorar. – falou Kim.

- Tudo bem, até mais.

- Venha Gina, vamos dar uma volta. – disse Karen.

- O que você vai me mostrar agora?

- Nada de mais, só vou lhe mostrar algumas das figuras que fazem parte da minha família.

As duas começaram a andar pela multidão. Antes que Karen pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um casal bastante extravagante se aproximou deles. A mulher de 31 anos tinha cabelos rosa e presos num penteado estranho que deixava várias pontas pra cima na parte de trás da cabeça. Ela usava um vestido branco, estampados com flores. O homem era o completo oposto, de 45 anos, usava um smoking impecável e os cabelos castanhos eram meticulosamente penteados de lado.

- Hei Tonks, como vai? – exclamou Karen dando um abraço na prima.

- Bem obrigada. Olá Gina.

- Oi Ninfadora, Remo.

- Olá garotas.

- Não me chame de Ninfadora, é Tonks, TONKS.

- Na verdade é Lupin. – falou Gina sorrindo.

- Hei Gin, a filha deles também será dama-de-honra, e o menino vai ser o pajem.

- Ai, que bonitinho, eles devem ta adorando.

- Sim, a Isabelle não fala em outra coisa, mas o Dylan não está tão ansioso assim.

- Desculpa, a idade deles é...

- Dylan tem 6 anos, e Isabelle 7.

- Eles devem se dar bem então com a minha sobrinha, ela têm 5 anos.

- Que ótimo.

- Vocês podem nos dar licença, acabo de ver uns amigos.

- Claro.

Remo saiu acompanhado de Tonks, ambos seguiram na direção de um casal. O homem era literalmente uma versão mais velha de Harry, sendo que os olhos eram castanho-esverdeados, já a mulher era ruiva de olhos verdes e muito bonita, ela trajava um vestido pérola e os cabelos estavam, presos num penteado elegante.

- Aqueles são os Potter, eles são os pais de Harry. – disse Karen.

- Parecem ser simpáticos.

- E são, são ótimas pessoas. O homem é Tiago, ele é amigo de infância de Remo e Sirius, a mulher é Lílian, que é melhor amiga de Jennifer, a mãe do David.

- Nossa não sei o que é menor, o mundo, ou a alta sociedade.

Karen sorriu.

- Venha.

As duas continuaram seguindo pela multidão.

- Está vendo aquele homem? – Karen indicou um homem que se parecia muito com Sirius, os mesmos olhos e os mesmos cabelos, mas suas feições eram mais brutas do que as de Sirius, porém sem perder a beleza.

- Sim.

- Ele é irmão do Sirius, tem 44 anos e é um solteirão. Chama-se Régulo.

- Difícil de acreditar que ele seja solteiro.

- Pois é, ele é muito bonito, não?

- Se é, parece que beleza é "mal" de família.

- Oh, eles chegaram. – falou Karen com os olhos brilhando.

- Quem?

- Venha, eu vou lhe apresentar aos meus sogros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Demorou Kim. – falou Draco se desvencilhando de Delihla, à quem estivera beijando até alguns minutos antes.

- Hã, eu dei uma palavrinha com a Gina. Aqui está seu Whisky.

- Obrigado.

- Quando eu vi a Gina ela parecia bem entretida numa conversa com aquele seu primo... David. – comentou Kim casualmente, estava mentindo, mas tinha certeza que Draco caíra.

- Ah é, mas ela não estava com o...

- Então Draco, como vão as coisas na empresa?

- Vão bem. – respondeu ele vagamente, seu olhar estava fixo na ruiva.

- Hei, quem é o casal conversando com a Gina e a Karen? – perguntou Kim.

- Meus primos, Ninfadora e Remo Lupin. – respondeu o loiro desviando o olhar quando o casal se afastou das duas. – Mas me diz como vão as coisas, Kim.

- Tudo anda bem, os negócios da família, meu trabalho...

- Kim arranjou um namorado. – falou Delihla sorrindo.

- Sério, e conheço?

- Bem, sim, mas não da pra mim contar quem ele é por enquanto.

- Por quê? – quem perguntou foi Delihla.

- Bem, tem uma coisinha que nós queremos resolver primeiro, antes de anunciar para Deus e o mundo, mas não se preocupem, serão um dos primeiros à saber.

- Estarei esperando. – falou Draco tomando mais um gole de sua bebida. – Hum, meu pai ta me chamando, eu volto já.

Com isso Draco se afastou, indo na direção do pai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen levou Gina para perto de um casal negro. Eles vestiam roupas características da Jamaica, seu pais de origem, sendo que a mulher (alta, magra e de uma beleza incomparável e 49 anos) usava amarelo e o homem (alto, careca, forte e bonito, de uns 51 anos) usava uma roupa vermelha. Quando o casal avistou a aproximação de Karen e Gina, ambos abriram um largo sorriso.

- Olá Karen. – cumprimentou a mulher dando um abraço na loira. – Você está magnífica nesse vestido. Não é mesmo George.

- Com certeza, você esta linda Karen. – falou o homem de um jeito paternal esperando pelo seu abraço.

- Sr. e Sra. Zabinne, está é Gina, uma grande amiga minha.

- Eu sou Janice Zabinne. – falou a mulher abraçando Gina.

- E eu sou George Zabinne. – disse o homem também abraçando a ruiva.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. – disse Gina sorridente.

- A Karen e o Blaise nos falaram muito de você, e você parecer ser ainda mais bonita do que eles me descreveram. – falou a mulher delicada.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Gina, sentindo que suas bochechas iriam corar à qualquer instante.

- Uma jovem tão bela quanto você deve ter um namorado, então quem ele é? – Janice perguntou.

- Ah na verdade... – _o que iria responder que não tinha namorado porque era apaixonada pelo herdeiro Malfoy, não isso estaria totalmente fora de cogitação. Pense Gina, pense, o que você vai fazer agora?_

- Ah, encontrei vocês. – _salva pelo congo_. – Boa noite senhores, eu sou David Black.

- Que jovem encantador. Sou Janice Zabinne. – Janice estendeu a mão que David pegou, depositando um pequeno beijo nas costas da mão dela.

- Não posso acreditar que você seja a mãe do Zabinne. – David lançava mais um de seus sorrisos sedutores.

Janice deu um risinho afetado.

- Eu sou George Zabinne. – George estendeu a mão para David.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. Gina gostaria de dançar? – perguntou ele estendendo a mão para ela.

Gina lançou um olhar nervoso para Karen, e depois olhou para o casal Zabinne.

- Pode ir querida, não se detenha por nós. – incentivou Janice.

- Ok. – Gina pegou a mão de David, que saiu rodopiando com ela pelo Salão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- E aí Draco, como vão as coisas nos EUA.

- Vão bem, os negócios estão prosperando e a tia Bella já não pensa mais no marido.

- Soube que ela ia voltar a morar aqui.

- É verdade, ela esta pensando em se mudar novamente para Londres, na antiga Mansão Lestrange, e se isso acontecer, pretende transferir as empresas pra cá. – Draco depositou se copo vazio na bandeja de um dos garçons que passavam.

- Entendo. Então ainda não está nada acertado?

- Não, não está.

- Draco, sua mãe me contou que você não estava levando uma vida muito saudável nos EUA, desde que encontrou aquela moça... como é mesmo o nome dela? – Lúcio observava atentamente o rosto do filho.

- Delihla, ela se chama Delihla.

- Exatamente. Ao que parece você saia todas as noites com essa moça, e iam para... como eu posso chamar... – Lúcio fingiu estar pensando – Oh, é mesmo, para a farra.

- Bem pai, eu...

- Não tente explicar, não vale à pena. – cortou Lúcio subitamente frio.

Os dois ficaram em silêncios por alguns minutos. Ambos com uma taça de vinho cada um, e bebericando sua bebida. Draco vagava os olhos pela pista de dança, até se deparar com um casal dançando. Gina enlaçava David pelo pescoço, e o rapaz segurava sua cintura. David cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido da ruiva, que a fez jogar a cabeça pra trás e gargalhar. _Que droga, por que eu não consigo tirar os olhos desses dois. Se eles se beijarem eu juro que vomito dentro dessa taça. Ah, eu não acredito que eu tenho que ver isso. Rindo para o meu priminho não é Gininha, eu não acredito que você é dessas. Estou decepcionado, a Delihla estava certa quando me disse..._

- Aquela não é a Virginia? – pergunta Lucio interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Draco.

- Hã... er... sim. – Draco se sentiu como uma criança sendo pega com a mão no pote de biscoitos.

- E aquele é o... – Lúcio parou alguns minutos para analisar o rosto do convidado, não conseguia se lembrar do nome dele.

- David. – falou Draco entre dentes – David Black filho mais velho de Sirius.

- Oh sim, como pude me esquecer, o galanteador. Ele parece ter puxado o tio nesse aspecto, é um conquistador barato que consegue suas mulheres e depois às descarta. – falou o loiro mais velho pensativo.

_Há! Bem feito pra você ruivinha intrometida. Quem mandou você se meter com idiotas. Vai sofrer nas mãos desse babaca. Ok, OK! O que eu estou pensando, eu não quero que ela fique com ele. Ninguém pode ficar com a minha ruiva. Opa, ela não é sua ruiva Draco, cala a boca e vira o rosto, ela não é problema seu, é problema do..._

- Mas acho que não precisamos nos preocupar, Virginia tem a cabeça no lugar e tenho certeza que não fará nenhuma besteira impensada. – retomou Lucio novamente interrompendo os pensamentos de Draco.

- É claro pai, você está certo – falou Draco sem nem ao menos saber com o que estava concordando. Bebeu de um gole só o conteúdo restante de sua taça e voltou-se para a mãe, que subia no palco improvisado e pegava um dos microfones.

- Olá meus convidados. Espero que estejam apreciando a festa de noivado de minha filha. Para aqueles que ainda não conhecem o feliz casal, eu chamo até aqui Karen Malfoy e Blaise Zabinne. – Narcisa colocou o microfone embaixo de um dos braços e começou a bater palmas, e logo foi acompanhada pelos demais convidados. – Crianças digam alguma coisa.

- Nós não somos mais crianças, mãe. – falou Karen pegando o microfone na mão da mãe e fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Pra mim você e o Draco serão sempre meus bebês. – falou Narcisa pegando outro microfone.

Draco gemeu de seu lugar, e vários dos convidados riram. Uma mulher gritou na platéia "Todos os filhos são os bebês das mães."

- Viu. – disse Narcisa. Karen revirou os olhos.

- Bem, de inicio, muito obrigada pela presença de vocês, eu e o Blaise – Karen pegou a mão do noivo – nos sentimos honrados por vocês comparecerem a essa festa. Agora é chegada a hora que todos esperavam, o jantar está sendo servido na Sala de Jantar e eu e minha família convidamos vocês para se juntarem a nós nessa data tão especial.

Os convidados aplaudiram até que Karen saísse do palco e Narcisa pedisse silêncio.

- Bem, minha filhota disse tudo. Vamos ao Jantar.

Narcisa também desceu, e todos tomaram a direção da Sala de Jantar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina se desvencilhou de David quando Narcisa começou a falar e a música havia terminado. Gina observava Narcisa falar suas breves palavras, e logo em seguida Karen anunciava o jantar. Sorrindo, Gina enlaçou o braço de David e ambos começaram a seguir com as massas em direção à Sala de Jantar. Estava distraída, quando sentiu um toque frio em seu braço desnudo.

- Nossa Sr. Malfoy, me deu um susto. – falou ela levando uma das mãos ao coração.

- Desculpe-me se a assustei, eu só queria cumprimentá-la, já que ainda não tinha falado comigo. – falou ele sorrindo.

- Como vai Sr. Malfoy? – cumprimentou David.

- Nunca estive melhor. – respondeu o loiro. – Diga-me Gina, como vão as coisas?

- Na mesmice de sempre, nada acontece. – falou ela sorrindo.

- Importa-se se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta?

- Não, tudo bem.

- Pode nos dar licença, David?

- Hum, ok. Até mais. – o moreno se afastou.

- Você tem algo com o David?

- Hã, não. – respondeu ela estranhando a pergunta.

- Ótimo o que eu tenho pra lhe falar é somente um conselho. Não se meta com David Black, ele é um dos maiores conquistadores que já existiu, perdendo somente para seu tio quando era jovem. Se for se envolver com ele, não o faça com o coração, pois ele tem fama de conquistar e descartar.

- Oh, não se preocupe Sr. Malfoy, meu coração já tem dono e ele não se chama David Black.

- Fico mais aliviado ao ouvir isso.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não disse mais nada. Os dois continuaram a seguir em silêncio. Ao se aproximarem da grande mesa, Narcisa e Karen já haviam ocupado seus luagares. Narcisa sentava-se à direita da cabeceira, como sempre. Ao lado dela havia um lugar vago, e em seguida sentava-se Draco seguido de Delihla, Kim estava ao lado de Delihla, seguida por seus pais. Em frente à Narcisa estava Karen, seguida de Blaise, um casal que Gina não conhecia e os Zabinne. Os demais lugares eram ocupados pelas diversas famílias.

- Gina, você se sentará entre minha esposa e meu filho mais velho.

- Isso é correto, quer dizer, eu não sou parte da família.

- Mas é como se fosse. Não discuta isso, eu e Narcisa já resolvemos agora eu vou para o meu lugar, e você vá para o seu.

- Tudo bem.

Ao se aproximar, Draco levantou-se prontamente e puxou a cadeira para Gina, que agradeceu ao cavalheirismo do homem.

- Draco, eu acho que ainda não te falei isso, mas aceita ser meu padrinho? – perguntou Karen olhando para o irmão.

Draco a olhou surpreso. Delihla abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Kim sorriu misteriosamente. Blaise pegou a mão da noiva sorrindo. Gina olhava de Draco para Karen. Narcisa e Lúcio também sorriam.

- É Draco, eu a Karen conversamos muito sobre esse assunto e chegamos à conclusão que você seria perfeito para padrinho dela. – concordou Blaise.

- Aceita filho. – incentivou Narcisa.

- É Draco, você vai ficar liiiiiindo. – disse Delihla, os olhos brilhando diante à perspectiva de ser madrinha.

- Bom, se todos concordam, eu aceito.

- Oba, eu já tenho que ir pensando no vestido que eu vou usar. Talvez eu compre um longo cinza. O que você acha Draco, eu fico bem de cinza? – disparou a falar Delihla.

- Eu...

- Na verdade Delihla, eu e o Blaise tínhamos chegado a conclusão de que a Gina seria a madrinha ideal, considerando que eu e ela nos conhecemos desde crianças, e somos melhores amigas, e tal. Isso é claro, se ela aceitar. Aceita Gina?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a ruiva, que corou suavemente por ter toda a atenção.

- Bem, claro que eu aceito, afinal eu sempre disse que quando você se casa-se eu seria a sua madrinha. – falou a ruiva sorridente.

- Vai ser perfeito. – exclamou Karen.

- Você vai ficar linda meu bem, você e o Draco formam um lindo casal. – disse Narcisa com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hã, obrigada. – disse Gina.

- Bem, agora que vocês vão ser os padrinhos da Karen, tem de ser apresentados aos meus padrinhos. Esse é Theodore Nott. – ele indicou o homem que sentava-se ao seu lado, ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, e era muito bonito. Theo fez um aceno com a cabeça. – E essa é Pansy Parkinson. – ele indicou a mulher ao lado de Theo, ela tinha cabelos negros cortados na altura no queixo, e seus olhos eram castanhos. Usava um vestido azul claro.

- Theo, Pansy, essa é Gina, de quem eu lhes falei. Draco, meu irmão. Delihla uma amiga e namorada do Draco e Kim, outra amiga. – falou Karen indicando os presentes.

- É um prazer conhecê-los, Karen sempre fala muito de vocês, em especial Gina e Draco. – disse Pansy.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também, Pansy. – falou Gina.

- Hei, Delihla você tinha ficado de contar como você e o Draco acabaram juntos. – falou Kim.

- Oh sim, como pude me esquecer. Foi um caso engraçado. Fazia umas duas semanas que eu havia me mudado para os EUA. Um dia eu estava andando no centro de Los Angeles, estava atrasada para a aula mais uma vez, e trombei com o Draco. Na hora eu não percebi que era ele até que eu olhei o rosto dele e o reconheci. Ele não me reconheceu de imediato, mas fui contando daquela vez que a gente foi na boate e ele se lembrou. Então ele me chamou para tomar uma café, e eu pensei "Bem, eu já perdi o inicio da aula mesmo, que mal faria eu faltar hoje" e aceitei o convite dele. Nós fomos para um café ali perto e começamos a conversar. Em pouco temo eu me vi contando tudo que eu havia passado nas duas últimas semanas, que eu estava morando numa pensão que era uma espelunca, e ficava no subúrbio, e que eu sempre me atrasava para as aulas do curso de aula, e que toda a noite eu tinha que ir para a boate trabalhar, e que eu estava muito exausta. Então ele disse que eu podia ficar na mansão da tia dele se eu quisesse que ele tinha certeza que ela não ia se importar, e a mansão ficava razoavelmente perto do cento e ele podia me dar uma carona toda manhã, porque ele trabalhava no centro, e bem, eu aceitei. Eu me mudei três dias depois, no fim de semana. Desde então a gente começou a conversar e a sair junto, e aí a gente começou a namorar. – finalizou Delihla.

- Foi muita sorte sua, ter topado com o Draco em Los Angeles. – comentou Karen.

- Se foi, se não fosse por ele...

Deliha começou um falatório sem fim, e Gina se desligou do que ela estava falando. Pratos iam e vinham e Delihla nunca que parava de falar. _Tem algo de errado nessa história. Até o ponto em que ele resolve acolhe-la em casa, esta tudo bem, mas o Draco não é de se envolver com garotas do tipo de Delihla, principalmente se estão debaixo do mesmo teto, quer dizer, olhe pra prima dele, deve dar em cima dele desde que tinha 14 anos, e no entanto ele nunca teve envolvimento nenhum com ela. Algo está errado e eu preciso descobrir o que é._

Logo os pratos salgados foram retirados, e chegou a hora da sobremesa. Gina comia seu doce sem muito interesse, sua cabeça divagava e ela mal prestava atenção no que acontecia a sua volta.

Quando o jantar teve seu fim, passava e muito de meia-noite, e as famílias começavam a se despedir e ir embora. Foram-se os Potter, os Carter, os Black, os Zabinne, os Lupin, e muitas outras famílias que também estavam na festa. Na hora de se despedir, David arranjou um jeito de ficar sozinho com Gina e quase a beijou, se ela não tivesse sido muito resistente, ele provavelmente teria conseguido.

Logo a mansão estava vazia. Num sofá do Salão de Festas, Marie havia deitado e ali adormecido. Blaise e Karen esperavam Delihla terminar sua despedida melosa com Draco para que os três pudessem ir pra casa. Kim já havia partido, assim como Theo e Pansy. Gina dava um abraço em Narcisa.

- Então está combinado não é querida? – perguntou a loira depois de se separar de Gina.

- Sim Narcisa, pode deixar que de minha parte está tudo acertado.

- Que bom. Tome cuidado quando voltarem pra casa. Não deixe o Draco dirigir, ele se excedeu um pouco na bebida hoje.

- Pode deixar Narcisa, quando nós chegarmos eu ligo pra você.

- Não precisa Virgínia. – disse Lúcio se aproximando das duas. – Tenho certeza que nada de mal vai lhes acontecer. Preocupe-se somente em colocar a pequenina em segurança na cama.

- Está bem. É melhor eu ir agora, o Draco e a Delihla finalmente se separaram. Até a semana que vem.

- Tchau querida.

- Tchau Virginia.

Gina andou até Draco que agora estava sozinho.

- Então, vamos?

- Sim, só uma coisa, é melhor você dirigir, eu acho que bebi um pouco demais.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar a Marie e nós podemos ir.

- Deixe que eu faço isso.

Antes que pudesse contestar, Draco foi até Marie e pegou-a no colo. Os dois foram até o carro e partiram com destino pra casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, em relação ao suposto parentesco de Harry com os Black. Na árvore Genealógica da família Black, aparece uma mulher chamada Dorea Black, ela aparece como irmã de Pollus que é avô paterno de Belatriz, Narcissa e Andrômeda, e avô materno de Sirius e Régulo. Na árvore informa que Dorea casou-se com Charlus Potter e ambos tiveram 1 filho, o resto é só suposição da minha parte.

N/A: (estica a cabeça, olha em volta, entra de fininho) Bem, não tem desculpas para a minha demora, mas levem em consideração, que além dos fins de semana eu só tenho dois dias para escrever, e some-se o fato de eu ter passado por um bloqueio criativo e ainda por cima eu tenho provas toda semana, e além de tudo isso, esse cap esta imenso. Então eu espero que me perdoem, e vamos às reviews:

**Gabiii:** Não esgana ele não, se vc matá-lo quem vai ser o personagem principal? Rsrsrs... Obrigada pelo comentário. Bjos.

**Biazinha Malfoy:** Ela quem? Se vc ta perguntando da Delihla, então não. Deliha era uma das amigas de Gina, ela é mencionada no primeiro cap e aparece no cap 4. Em relação ao Lucio, a Bella e a Narcissa, eu não via como fazer eles maus nessa fic, eles são bem legais, embora eu tenha colocado um pouco da frieza habitual no Lúcio. Bem, o Draco é outra história, ele tem um motivo para estar evitando a Gina, é uma pena que esse motivo só vai ser revelado bem depois. Bjos.

**miaka:** totalmente condenável o que Draco fez, mas faz parte da história, as coisas vão ficar bem estreitas para ele, principalmente com a Delihla e a Gina na cola dele. Valeu por comentar. Bjos.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:** Bom, não querendo adiantar nada, já esta bem claro que o que a Gina pretende é provocá-lo, e por enquanto ele tem conseguido resistir, mas por quanto tempo mais ele vai ficar "indiferente" à ela? Brigada por comentar. Bjos.

**naj:** Não pretendo abandoná-la, mas tenho que dizer que a fic não esta completa, e ainda não tem final. Fico feliz em saber que vc gostou da fic. Mais coments, please. Bjos.

**Thaty:** Com certeza vai, já esta até dando. Obrigada pela review. Bjos.

**Dani Sly:** Eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que ele não escolheu uma namorada tingida, ela que se ofereceu pra ele, e pintou o cabelo de vermelho, por causa da Gina. Não estou defendendo o Draco, mas tenho que deixar bem claro que ele ta de "gaiato" nessa história. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, por todos os elogios, eu só não vou falar de tudo que vc colocou nesse comentent pq eu kero ser rápida. Então fica aqui o meu obrigada pela review. Bjos.

**Nimue 25:** Aqui está a continuação. Que bom que vc acha a minha história boa. Continue comentando. Bjos.


	12. Daniel e Jason

Cap 12 – Daniel e Jason

Ao acordar, a primeira coisa que Draco sentiu foi um perfume. Um perfume doce, envolvente e familiar. Pensando ser Delihla ele tateou a cama ao seu lado. Foi então que a verdade o atingiu. Ele não estava em sua suíte na Mansão Lestrange, ele estava no apartamento de Gina, no ex-quarto de Gina e na ex-cama de Gina. A terrível dor de cabeça que sentia, por conseqüência da bebida que ingerira na noite anterior, o impedia de raciocinar com clareza, então ele se levantou e pegando o hobe preto que deixara sobre a cama, vestiu-o por cima do short que usava.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Draco encontrou Gina já vestida. Ela usava uma calça jeans, botas e uma blusa branca de alças e muito bonita. Ela tomava uma xícara de café e lia um jornal.

- Bom dia. – resmungou ele se sentando e começando a servir.

- Bom dia. – disse ela educadamente, pra variar, naquela manhã havia acordado de mau-humor. – Se você quiser uma aspirina, tem no armário do seu banheiro. Imagino que deve estar com dor de cabeça.

- É verdade.

- Como você deve ter percebido, eu vou trabalhar. – disse ela fitando-o, ele ficou quieto. – Se não for muito incomodo, eu gostaria que você desse uma olhada na Marie durante a manhã, só para não sobrecarregar a Dora. – ele permaneceu calado. – Depois do almoço eu volto, vou levar a Marie no Zoológico. – novamente ele nada disse. - Então é assim que vai ser todas as conversas? Eu falo, e você fica aí calado? Fala alguma coisa Malfoy! – reclamou ela, ok tinha exagerado, mas estava mal-humorada e com dor de cabeça.

Surpreso, pois nunca havia a ouvido chamando-o pelo sobrenome, ele fitou os olhos chocolate dela e se perdeu em meio a divagações. Sua expressão era uma máscara de frieza, mas seus olhos não se desgrudavam dos olhos da ruiva, que o fitava com a feição irritada.

- Alôôô... Tem alguém aí? – perguntou ela sacudindo a mão na frente do rosto dele.

- Não enche Weasley. – Gina revirou os olhos.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? – perguntou ela um tanto exasperada.

- Você vai trabalhar agora. Quer que eu ajude a Dora dando uma olhada na Marie. Vai voltar para o almoço e levá-la no zoológico. Esqueci alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não. Depois do almoço você pode fazer o que quiser, só faça esse favorzinho pra mim, ta bem? – perguntou ela com a voz cansada.

Draco deu de ombros.

-Ótimo. Até mais tarde.

Gina se levantou um pouco mais irritada do que quando se sentou. Pegando sua bolsa ela saiu da cozinha deixando Draco sozinho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina digitava furiosamente em seu computador o texto escrito a mão que estava na sua frente, sua mente vagava num lugar longe dali e ela estava meio que ligada no automático. Foi nesse estado que Karen à encontrou às 10 horas da manhã.

- Gina. – falou Karen entrando na sala com uma prancheta nas mãos – Você pode dar uma olhada nessas previsões, eu... – ela levantou os olhos e viu que Gina nem a ouvia – Gina. – chamou ela mais alto.

- Ah, me desculpe... Há quanto tempo você esta aí?

- Tempo suficiente pra saber que você não estava nesse tempo e espaço. O que ta acontecendo, Gina?

- Ta acontecendo que eu simplesmente não to entendendo seu irmão. Ele age como se eu fosse sua empregada, me ignora totalmente numa hora, e na outra esta praticamente me despindo com os olhos, eu sei porque não é o primeiro que faz isso. Eu gostaria de saber o que fiz de errado pra ele me trata assim.

- Eu realmente não sei o que te dizer. É claro que eu notei o jeito como ele te tratou no aeroporto, mas achei que se vocês passassem um tempo juntos, debaixo do mesmo teto e longe daquela falsa da Delihla, ele ia acabar voltando ao normal, mas parece que a coisa é um pouco mais sinistra.

- E, parece. – resmungou a ruiva irritada.

- É uma pena, mas parece que vamos ter que bolar um plano de ataque. – falou Karen "inocentemente".

- O quê?

- Simples, vamos reacender a chama que ainda arde no peito do meu querido irmão por você.

- Sabia que eu te amo Karen?

- Sabia, mas agora vamos ao plano. Faça exatamente o que eu vou dizer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco terminava de ler o seu jornal, quando uma miniatura ruiva, ainda de pijamas, entrou na cozinha coçando um dos olhos e arrastando um ursinho de pelúcia.

- Tio Draco, cadê a tia Gina? – perguntou a menina sonolenta.

- Foi trabalhar e pediu pra eu tomar conta de você.

- Quem é que vai me dar banho?

Draco levantou os olhos do jornal e fitou a menina com uma cara que dizia claramente: "Eu não acredito que eu ouvi isso." Ele sorriu amarelo tentando disfarçar a cara de apavorado que fazia.

- Dora! – gritou o loiro quase em pânico. – Dora, vem aqui, rápido.

- Sim senhor. – Dora surgiu do nada na cozinha. – O que deseja?

- Dora, essa é a Marie, a sobrinha de Virgínia. Você pode dar um banho nela, sabe eu não me sentiria...

Antes que ele terminasse de completar a frase, Dora deu um sorriso compreensivo e foi até a menina, pegando-a no colo.

- Então você que é a famosa Marie, hein. Diga-me, por quem motivos você esta aqui?

- É que o meu irmã Max, tem um campeonato e ai meu pai e minha mãe...

As duas seguiram conversando cozinha a fora, e Draco sorriu aliviado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em menos de meia hora a sorridente Marie voltava à cozinha, vestia um alegre vestido rosa e seus cabelos estavam presos num longo rabo-de-cavalo. Dora, ao terminar de arrumar a pequena Weasley, fora arrumar os quartos.

- Tio Draco, faz um sanduíche pra mim? – pediu a ruivinha se se sentando à mesa. Draco estivera pela cozinha lavando a louça.

- Claro o que você quer?

- Misto quente.

- Certo, saindo um misto quente no capricho para a pequena Marie.

- Tio Draco, por que você chama a minha tia de Virginia, todo mundo a chama de Gina, ate os amigos dela a chamam de Gina. E você deve ser um amigo dela, afinal você esteve na Toca, então você tem que ser amigo dela ou do Tio Rony ou do Tio Fred ou do tio Jorge ou do tio Percy ou do tio Carlinhos. Mas eu acho que você não amigo do tio Carlinhos, por que ele não mora aqui na Inglaterra. E não tem como você ser amigo do tio Percy, porque ele é muito chato, e você não parece ser chato. E também não tem como você ser amigo do tio Fred e do tio Jorge porque eles são muito baderneiros e malucos e você não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se daria bem com eles. E você não pode ser amigo do tio Rony, porque ele é muito estressado e você faz muitas coisas que o fariam explodir, como quando você saiu no corredor só de toalha, só alguém como o tio Harry e a tia Mione agüentam as explosões do tio Rony sem reclamar muito. Logo, você tem que ser amigo da tia Gina, já que você foi até a Toca. – finalmente a ruivinha parou de falar, tão abruptamente quanto começara.

- Nossa, já te disseram que você é muito desenvolvida para uma criança de 5 anos? – falou Draco um tanto surpreso, colocando o sanduíche na frente dela.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – reclamou ela abocanhando o sanduíche.

- Bem, eu chamo a sua tia de Virginia porque eu gosto de como soa, é melhor do que o apelido infantil com o qual todos a chamam.

- Ei, eu gosto de Gina.

- Bem, eu prefiro Virginia.

- Às vezes você é muito chato.

- E às vezes você fala quando deveria estar comendo. Termine logo esse sanduíche, que eu levo você ao parque.

- Já to acabando. – falou ela com um sorriso largo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era meio-dia em ponto quando Gina saiu de seu escritório. Praticamente correndo contra o tempo, Gina se dirigiu para casa para pegar Marie e levá-la ao Zoológico, depois de um bom almoço.

Ao chegar no apartamento, Draco e Marie já haviam voltado do parque, e ela havia trocado de roupa, vestia agora um macacão azul com uma blusa vermelha por baixo. Ambos haviam passado uma agradável manhã, e aprenderam a gostar ainda mais um do outro.

- Bem Marie, pelo jeito você já esta pronta, que tal sairmos para um passeio.

- Um passeio, para onde você vai me levar? – perguntou a menina com os olhos brilhando.

- É uma surpresa. Eu vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, pegue algum brinquedo que você queira levar. Eu aposto como você vai gostar do lugar para onde vamos. – falou Gina sorrindo sem ceder aos olhos pedintes da pequena menina.

Gina entrou no quarto, tomando uma rápida ducha e escolhendo um vestido bem leve para sair, o dia estava com uma temperatura amena e agradável, como raramente fazia em Londres.

- Esta pronta Marie?

- Sim. Tia Gina, o tio Draco pode ir com a gente? – perguntou a pequena esperançosa, o loiro, que estava no sofá, engasgou quando ouviu o pedido da criança.

- Eu não sei se ele vai querer ir, querida. Ultimamente ele tem me evitado. – falou Gina suavemente. – Mas se ele quiser, não vejo problema nenhum em você levá-lo.

- Tio Draco, vem com a gente, vai ser mais divertido. – pediu a menina com o olhar que só ela sabia fazer, e que derretia os corações de qualquer um.

- Oh, esta bem, eu vou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina quem foi dirigindo o carro, com Draco ao seu lado no banco do carona e Marie atrás grudada na janela. Em poucos instantes, os três chegaram a um restaurante simples, mas agradável e confortável. Gina estacionou o carro e todos desceram.

- É aqui que você veio me levar, tia Gina? – perguntou a menina levemente desapontada.

- Não, claro que não. Aqui é só uma parada para reabastecer as forças. Vamos só almoçar.

- Ah, então ta bom. – a menina sorriu, e com cada uma das mãos, segurou a mão de Draco e Gina, um de cada lado. Draco sorriu encabulado enquanto Gina agia como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Foi desse modo que os três entraram no restaurante, como se fossem uma família.

Procuraram uma mesa e sentaram-se, Marie na cabeceira com Draco de um lado e Gina de outro. O Garçom veio e eles fizeram o pedido, que consistia em Salmão com salada de batatas e batata frita para Marie. Estavam pela metade de uma refeição (Marie tagarelava o tempo todo enquanto os dois adultos ficavam em silêncio) quando Gina avistou um conhecido entrando no restaurante. Era um homem alto, com os cabelos escuros e olhos claros, parecia ter por volta de 30 anos e levava um menino que era a cara dele.

- Hei, Daniel. – chamou a ruiva sorrindo um sorriso radiante. No momento que ela fez esse chamado, Draco virou-se de costas e Marie também se virou para ver quem ela. O homem de nome Daniel retribuiu a sorriso da ruiva e começou a andar na direção deles.

- Gina, oi. Quanto tempo. – falou o homem beijando-a na bochecha.

- Éh mesmo, faz uns 4 anos. Como vai o Jason.

- Como você pode ver ele está ótimo. Filho, esta é a Gina, uma amiga do papai. – falou ele com o menino.

- Oi Gina. – disse o garoto tímido.

- Ele provavelmente não se lembra de mim. Esta é minha sobrinha Marie, e este é Draco, um amigo. – apresentou Gina.

- Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Marie.

- Marie, isso não é pergunta que se faça. – ralhou Gina. Draco abafava o riso.

- Esta tudo bem Gina. Eu tenho 29 e o Jason tem 7.

- Você é casado?

- Marie!

- Que é?

- Não, eu não sou. – respondeu Daniel antes que Gina voltasse a ralhar com a menina.

- Então como é que você teve um filho. O meu tio Rony diz que é preciso ser casado para ter filhos.

- Ah... – começou a responder Daniel.

- Sua bobona, não é preciso ser casado para ter filhos. A cegonha traz pra você. – falou Jason com ares de sábio.

- É mentira, o tio Percy sempre diz que é feio contar esse tipo de mentiras para as crianças. Não é a cegonha que traz os bebes, o papai da uma sementinha pra mamãe engolir e ai a barriga cresce e o bebe nasce pela vagina da mamãe. Eu sei porque eu lembro quando a Tia Mione teve o Mike.

Todos os três adultos explodiram em risadas que estavam presas desde o inicio da pequena discussão entre as crianças.

- É sério Marie, chega. – falou Gina após se recuperar. – Sentem, por que não almoçam com a gente?

- Claro, por que não. – Daniel sentou-se ao lado de Gina e Jason sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa.

- Então, o que houve com Clarice?

- A gente se separou, a relação começou a ficar intragável. No momento estou completamente solteiro.

- Bem, junte-se ao clube. – falou a ruiva sorrindo, e de repente Draco começou a sentir-se incomodado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Depois de alguns meses de reclusão, após o fracasso do último cap eu volto, com a primeira parte de um dia um tando turbulento, espero que esse cap esteja melhor que o anterior, por favor, comentem.

Bjos... Rogue


	13. Mudanças

Cap 13 - Mudanças

Faziam 3hs que o grupo estava no Zoológico, como era o esperado Marie e Jason se divertiam com os animais e batiam mil fotos entre suas pequenas discussões. Gina e Daniel tiraram o dia para colocar o papo em dia, e andavam para lá e para cá de braços dados e sorrindo um para o outro. Draco era o único que parecia não se divertir, pouco depois do almoço, ele fora acometido por uma dor de cabeça persistente ao qual ele atribuía ressaca.

Passavam pela jaula de leões, quando Daniel anunciou que precisava partir, pois precisava levar Jason para a casa da mãe.

- Que pena Dan, foi ótimo termos nos encontrado aqui.

- Eu sei, a gente precisa marcar de se encontrar outras vezes.

- Bom, pelo próximo mês eu vou estar meio ocupada com o casamento da Karen e tudo mais, mas qualquer coisa, você tem meu telefone, pode me ligar a qualquer hora, ok?

- Pode apostar que eu vou ligar, Gin. A gente se vê. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Draco.

- Igualmente. – respondeu o loiro frio.

- Venha Jason, despeça-se de todos, temos que ir.

O menino obedeceu um tanto a contragosto, e logo ambos iam em direção a saída mais próxima. Gina Marie e Draco andaram ainda alguns metros em silêncio, enquanto a ruivinha observava a tudo com olhos curiosos. Até que uma velha senhora veio na direção deles.

- Oh, mas que bela família vemos aqui, vejo que finalmente se casou Virgínia. – a senhora tinha um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

- Ah, olá Tia Vivian. – falou a ruiva mais velha começando a corar. – Na verdade eu não me casei, este é apenas Draco, um amigo e esta é Marie a caçula do Gui.

- Oh, desculpe-me o engano. Olá, eu sou Vivian, amiga da avó de Gina. – a senhora estendeu a mão para um Draco risonho.

- Prazer, senhora.

- É realmente uma pena, Virgínia, você já passou da idade de se cassar... – nesse ponto a senhora foi interrompida por um forte acesso de tosse por parte de Draco.

- Tia Vivian, eu tenho apenas 25 anos.

- Pois eu minha jovem, me casei com 11 anos e a sua avó aos 15, hoje em dia as jovens não aproveitam a juventude, tem de se casar jovem minha filha, assim poderá ter filhos cedo e terá muitos deles, eu tive 9, e só parei porque meu querido John faleceu, ah que saudades de John. – a senhora suspirou – Mas a sua avó teve apenas 3, todos meninos. Ela teve poucos, mas foi uma fatalidade o acidente que ela teve na quarta gestação, era tão jovem e ficou estéril, e perdeu o bebê também, ia ser uma menina, eu tenho certeza disso, sinto em meus ossos, sua avó iria gostar tanto de mimar um...

- Marie, volta já aqui. – Gina interrompeu a narração da senhora, pois Marie aproveitara a distração dos adultos e correra para uma pracinha dentro do zôo. – Me desculpe Tia, a Marie às vezes é uma danada.

- Não se preocupe minha filha, as crianças na idade dela são muito espertas e bagunceiras também. Lembro-me de quando minha Leslie tinha 4 anos.

- Eu tenho 5. – se pronunciou a garota emburrada. – Quase 6.

- Eu sei minha querida, eu sei. Mas como eu tava dizendo, quando minha Leslie tinha 4 anos ela montou numa égua na fazenda de meu pai, ela não deveria montar aquela égua, mas...

- Me desculpe interromper o que seria uma narrativa interessante, mas nós temos que ir, a Virgínia tem hora marcada no cabeleireiro e eu prometi que ajudaria Marie com a lição de casa.

- Oh, me desculpe por estar prendendo vocês então. Podem ir meus queridos. Mande um beijo a sua mãe por mim, e ao seu pai também. – a velha sorriu e acenou para eles, enquanto se afastavam depressa.

Quando estavam suficientemente longe, para que a senhora não mais os pudesse ver, Gina se sentou no primeiro banco que viu.

- Deus! Aquela mulher não parava de falar nunca. – extravasou ela.

- Eu a achei bem simpática. – falou Draco com o ar distraído sentando-se também.

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo e ele sorriu derrotado.

- Ta bom, ta bom, ela é uma tagarela.

- E ainda por cima fica me chamando de Virgínia, eu odeio quando me chamam de Virgínia.

Marie que estava distraída cutucando um inseto com um graveto que encontrara, se vira para Gina.

- Você não gosta de Vi...Vir...Virgínia?

- Não, por quê?

- É que o tio Draco disse que gosta do seu nome, Vir... Virgínia, ele acha que Gina é infantil e gosta do jeito como soa seu nome, é acho que foi isso que ele disse. – finalizou ela pensativa. – Ele me disse hoje de manhã.

- Disse é? – Perguntou ela olhando de soslaio para o loiro, que fingira não escutar.

- Aham.

- Certo. É melhor nós irmos agora, antes que a Tia Vivian nos veja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco fechou o livro que estivera lendo, passava das 2hs da madrugada e seu copo de Whisky estava vazio. Ele levantou-se da poltrona largando o livro sobre a mesma e o copo sobre a mesa. Com passos vagarosos, ele se dirigiu ao corredor de acesso ao seu quarto e ao quarto de Gina. Antes que parasse para pensar no que estava fazendo, ele se dirigiu para o quarto mais longe, o quarto de Gina.

A porta estava entreaberta e ele entrou sem a menor cerimônia. Gina dormia profundamente, o corpo meio deitado meio sentado, apoiado por uma pilha de quatro travesseiros. Uma das mãos pendia para fora da cama, segurando a ponta de um livro aberto. O abajur ao lado da cama estava aceso, tudo indicava que ela dormira enquanto lia.

Draco foi até a ruiva e tirou o livro da mão dela, marcando a página e colocando-o sobre o criado-mudo. Depois ele tirou alguns dos travesseiros que estavam nas costas dela, fazendo-a escorregar pela cama até que tivesse deitada numa posição aparentemente incômoda. Com cuidado, Draco ajeitou-a sobre a cama, cobrindo-a com o edredom branco em seguida.

Agora Gina estava deitada de lado, o edredom cobrindo-a até embaixo de seu braço esquerdo. A face serena sorria levemente perdida em sonhos. Satisfeito com o próprio trabalho, Draco acariciou levemente os rubros cabelos da ruiva, e depositou um suave beijo em sua testa. Em seguida ele saiu do quarto, tendo o cuidado de não acordá-la ao fechar a porta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passara-se uma semana de difícil convivência, principalmente porque Daniel ligara todos os dias para falar com Gina e saíram duas vezes juntos, quando Narcissa ligou pedindo para que eles fossem jantar na Mansão, ela tinha um assunto para tratar com ambos e avisou que Karen também estaria lá. O jantar foi marcado para as 7hs, e eles, Gina e Draco, optaram por deixar Marie com uma babá.

Gina optou por usar uma bata simples, branca que ia até a metade de sua coxa, em conjunto com uma calça legging preta. Um cinto grosso e dourado marcava a cintura da ruiva, e um par de sandálias de salto médio combinava com o cinto. Os cabelos caiam em cachos sobre os ombros.

Já Draco vestira a tradicional calça social negra, Gina já começava a se pergunta se ele só tinha aquela calça ou se ele comprava calças iguais. Usava também uma blusa social branca, por fora da calça, e com as mangas dobradas até a metade do antebraço.

A viajem até a Mansão Malfoy foi tensa e silenciosa, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a dizer uma palavra a respeito de nada, a semana já fora tumultuada o bastante. Ao chegarem, Narcissa foi recebê-los como sempre, e conduziu-os até a sala de estar, Karen e Lúcio desfrutavam de um aperitivo.

- O que vocês vão beber, queridos.

- Um Martini pra mim.

- Um Whisky. – pediu Draco se sentando no sofá vago.

Narcissa fez os pedidos ao mordomo esperou até que as bebidas chegassem para começar a falar.

- Pois bem, Gina creio que você já ouviu falar da tradição presente aqui na Inglaterra entre as famílias de posição social alta, não é?

- Por alto.

- Bem, ela consiste basicamente em que, no período de até 2 meses, antecedentes ao casamento do filho masculino, ou noivo com maior posição social, nesse caso a Karen, a família do noivo, ou noiva, deverá hospedar os parentes de ambos os noivos, o outro noivo e também os padrinhos. Nesse caso, eu convido você e a sua sobrinha para passarem um período de 1 mês e meio, que antecede o casamento de Karen e Blaise.

- Bem, se é uma tradição, será uma honra para mim. – falou a ruiva um tanto surpresa.

- Ótimo, Virginia. Os seus aposentos já foram reservados, naturalmente você ficará na mesma ala que nós. – falou Lúcio satisfeito.

- Mas, eu não deveria ficar junto dos hóspedes?

- Oh, minha querida, você é como um segunda filha para mim, ficará na suíte em frente aos aposentos de Draco.

- Hem Hem, a Delihla...

- Naturalmente sua namorada será hospedada também. – falou Lúcio polido.

O tom de voz usado por Lúcio, fez com que Gina acreditasse que o casal Malfoy desaprovava o envolvimento de Draco com Delihla.

- Mas ela terá de ficar na ala dos hóspedes.

- As suítes aqui, são como na Mansão dos Carter, você não vai ter com o que se preocupar com a Marie. – falou Karen.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta. – falou Gina.

- Pode fazer, querida.

- A Marie vai começar a estudar em uns dez dias, como ela fará para ir a escola, aqui é um tanto longe.

- Não se preocupe, querida, o nosso motorista levará juntamente com as outras crianças para as respectivas escolas. Eu só gostaria de pedir-lhe que pedisse dispensa do serviço, aqui na mansão foram organizados eventos para o dia inteiro, você só precisa se levantar, e nenhum deles serão obrigatórios.

- Bom, parece fabuloso, quando eu me mudo?

- A mudança de todos está marcada para daqui a dois dias, entre 8:00 e 10:00 da manhã, com um pequeno café-da-manhã de recepção. Está bom pra você?

- Ótimo.

- Que bom.

- Narcissa, o que acha de uma partida de xadrez.

- Maravilhoso, faz tanto tempo que eu não jogo xadrez. – a mulher sorriu para o marido e ambos se dirigiram para a sala de jogos.

- Quem mais virá? – perguntou Gina assim que o casal saiu.

- Os Potter, os Lupin, os Black, minha tia Bella, os Maison, que é a família da irmã do Zabinne, os Carter, esse ficarão em suítes duplas, como a que você vai ocupar. E tem também, a Parkinson, o Nott, meus tios Tonks, a Delihla, o Régulo, os Zabinne e o Blaise, que ficarão em suítes unitárias, como as que têm no seu apartamento.

- Sei, e você, o Draco...

- Nós também ocupamos suítes duplas, mas digamos que o outro quarto está um tanto atulhado das nossas coisas velhas.

- Que bom, estou ansiosa para vir pra cá.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias seguintes passaram rapidamente, para a ruiva que tivera que resolver o problema da sua dispensa com seu chefe, graças a Deus que ela ainda não tinha tirado férias, e arrumar as malas para passar as próximas semanas na casa dos Malfoy, ainda bem que ela não tinha desfeito as malas de Marie.

O dia afinal chegou, era um domingo ensolarado e promissor, quando Draco estacionou o carro em frente à entrada da casa, onde diversos outros carros estavam parados. Gina havia optado por uma calça jeans e uma blusa simples e branca, Marie também não estava muito diferente com um macacão jeans e uma blusa vermelha, já Draco usava uma calça de linho branca e uma blusa azul clara. Como de costume, o loiro desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Gina e Marie descerem, quando a ruiva fez menção de ir pegar as malas, Draco a parou:

- Pode deixá-las, elas serão levadas aos seus aposentos. – falou ele sério.

- Você tem certeza?

- Gina, eu já fui a dezenas desses eventos, e conheço a cabeça da minha mãe. Só venha, o café-da-manhã é nos fundos. – ele indicou um caminho de pedra que contornava a Mansão.

- Se você diz. – ela deu de ombros.

Draco pousou levemente a mão nas costas dela, conduzindo-a pelo caminho de pedra moída, Marie ia um pouco à frente, andando rápido. Afinal eles chegaram aos fundos da Mansão. Havia uma mesa grande há um canto, com diversos pratos diferentes que consistiam no típico _breakfast_ britânico. Por todo lado, damas elegantes desfilavam em vestidos feitos do mais puro linho em cores claras e estampas florais, chapeis de abas largas protegiam as mulheres do sol matinal. Havia mesas para quatro pessoas com grandes guarda-sóis. Crianças bem vestidas e bem cuidadas corriam para todo lado brincando de pique-pega.

De repente Gina sentiu-se extremamente mal-vestida ao olhar para aqueles vestidos de cortes perfeitos, feitos por estilistas especialmente para aquelas mulheres, e ao se deparar com as jóias finas e elegantes que essas mesmas mulheres ostentavam, e se dar conta que a coisa mais cara que usava era o pequeno colar de fadinha pendurado por dentro da blusa entre seus seios.

- Não ligue para elas, são apenas dondocas disputando para ver quem tem o melhor vestido ou a jóia mais cara. – falou Draco próximo ao ouvido da ruiva. – Veja, minha mãe já está chegando.

- Olá, meus queridos, chegaram cedo, são só 8:30. – falou Narcissa sorrindo, cumprimentando-os.

- Bem, nós acordamos cedo. – falou Draco sorrindo.

- Muito bem, nós só esperaremos alguns chegarem e ai entraremos para um tour pela casa e depois o almoço. Karen esta procurando por vocês.

- A Delihla já chegou?

- Não, ela vem com os Maison. Só faltam eles, os Potter e Bella.

- Ah, então não falta muito.

- É verdade. Gina sinta-se à vontade para se servir do que precisar, e sirva Marie também. Marie, tem montes de crianças aqui para você brincar.

A ruivinha sorriu.

- Eu posso ir brincar, tia.

- Claro, se sentir fome, é só me procurar.

Marie acenou afirmativamente antes de sair correndo. Gina e Draco seguiram em direção a mesa que Karen ocupava.

- Chegaram cedo. - falou a loira radiante, se levantando para receber os dois.

- Sua mãe falou a mesma coisa. - falou Gina abraçando-a.

Karen também vestia jeans com uma camiseta sem mangas branca por baixo de uma camisa transparente de botões com estampa floral.

- Qual é a das flores? - perguntou Gina, já que todas as mulheres possuíam pelo menos uma peca de roupa com estampa de flores.

- Dá um clima informal a uma festa realizada de manhã. Se você reparar, todos os homens usam cores claras, e você não encontra as tradicionais bebidas da noite, somente coquetéis de frutas e um ou outro Martini passeando por ai. Tudo isso esta em um livro de etiqueta jamais lido por nós. É como uma tradição passada de pai para filho, são regras que ninguém fez, mas todos respeitam.

- São regras demais pro meu gosto. - resmungou a ruiva.

- Também acho, mas... - concordou Karen.

- Desejam algum coquetel? - um garçom com uniforme de um amarelo bem suave se aproximou da mesa.

- O que você tem ai? - perguntou Draco.

- Abacaxi, laranja, morango, limão, maracujá, abacate, melão, tangerina e manga.

- Limão para mim e morango para as damas. - falou Draco antes que qualquer uma das duas se manifestasse.

Karen pareceu não se importa, mas Gina estava fuzilando o loiro com o olhar. Mal o garçom se foi e Gina soltou:

- Da próxima vez deixa que eu escolho, papai.

- Devia ter pedido maracujá pra você.

- Será que da pras crianças pararem de brigar?

- Hunpft. - Gina tomou um gole de sua bebida. - Eu pensei que tivesse álcool.

- São nove horas da manha Weasley, espere até o almoço para começar a beber.

- Não é isso seu idiota, é porque Karen falou dos Martinis, então eu achei que os coquetéis tinham álcool também. Eu não sou nenhuma alcoólatra, Malfoy.

- Não é o que ta parecendo. - rebateu ele imperturbável.

- Eu entendo, não aceito, mas entendo que de repente vocês tenham resolvido se odiar, mas será que dava para os dois parem de agir como duas crianças e se tratarem pelo primeiro nome, para pelo menos manter as aparências? - explodiu Karen.

- Tanto faz. - Draco terminou sua bebida - Eu vou andar por ai e cumprimentar o pessoal .

- Eu juro que vou acabar pirando. Numa hora ele faz comentários encorajadores, e na outra me dá patadas. Ele ta me deixando maluca.

- Confia em mim, eu conheço meu irmão. Ele se sente dividido pelos sentimentos que tem por você e a vontade de nunca mais te ver na vida, eu só queria saber o motivo. - falou Karen pensativa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Um capitulo meio grandinho que demorou demais para ser atualizado, eu prometo que vou me esforçar par que o próximo saia mais rápido. Por via das duvidas: Boas Festas

Bjos Rogue Black


	14. Acusações e Confissões:um prato cheio

Cap 14 –

Cap 14 – Acusações e confissões, um prato cheio para o almoço

Eram 10h em ponto quando Narcissa pediu silencio a todos no jardim.

- Há meus queridos, estou extremamente satisfeita que todos tenham vindo. Há poucos minutos chegou a última família, minha querida irmã e sua adorável filha. Sendo assim, eu peço que me acompanhem num tour pela casa, e venham conhecer seus aposentos também. Eu prometo ser o mais breve possível.

Algumas pessoas riram.

- Já que todos concordam façamos assim, as damas me acompanhem enquanto os cavalheiros serão guiados pelo meu marido, assim conhecerão a propriedade pela perspectiva certa. Vamos movimentem-se. Ah, crianças, procurem a Karen, ela as orientará.

--

Gina havia sido deixada sozinha em sua mesa, já que Karen fora designada para guiar as crianças e ela não via Draco desde que chegara, e já se levantava para seguir com as mulheres, quando uma garota de uns 13 anos apareceu em sua frente, ela vestia uma jardineira surrada e tinha aparência descuidada.

- Você é Virgínia Weasley? – perguntou a menina.

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

- O jovem Sr. Malfoy mandou um recado, ele pediu que fosse encontrá-lo na piscina coberta.

- Ele disse o motivo?

- Não, mas disse que queria você lá o mais rápido possível.

- Mas eu tenho que acompanhar a Sra. Malfoy.

- Ele disse que você falaria isso, e que se esse fosse o caso eu deveria lhe dizer para não se preocupar, ele já cuidou disso.

- Você tem certeza de que ele me chamou, eu?

- Sim, Virginia Weasley, ruiva, alta, olhos castanhos, roupas menos sofisticadas, é a única que eu vejo por aqui. – embora a aparência denunciasse que ela era filha de um dos empregados, ela definitivamente tinha um orgulho que Gina dificilmente encontrava até mesmo em Draco.

- Esta certo então, piscina coberta, certo?

- É.

- Hã, obrigada.

A menina se afastou com seu ar autoritário, Gina tinha certeza de que ela era filha de um dos empregados da casa, não sabia bem qual, mas com certeza era, e mesmo assim a garota demonstrava uma autoridade que não era própria da classe social dela, Gina se perguntava o porquê. Mas logo esses pensamentos foram afastados da sua cabeça, uma questão mais eminente se formava: o que raios Draco queria com ela?

--­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--

Quando Gina entrou na cobertura da piscina, Draco não estava em nenhum lugar visível. Tudo estava quieto e imóvel. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, a ruiva foi andando ao longo da borda da piscina até uma área em que uma clarabóia inundava de luz algumas mesas e cadeiras dispostas, aparentemente, aleatoriamente. Estava a meio caminho dali quando Draco emergiu do fundo da piscina bem ao lado dela, dando-lhe um susto.

- Ai Draco, você me assustou! – falou ela levando a mão ao peito.

Ignorando o comentário dela, Draco içou seu corpo da água e saiu da piscina. Pegou uma toalha que estava por perto e começou a se secar. Quando se deu por satisfeito, pegou seu roupão verde-musgo e se vestiu.

Impaciente, Gina esperava todo esse ritual acabar. Ritual esse que Draco fazia questão de enrolar bastante, e se exibir. Quando ele finalmente acabou, Gina quase voou no pescoço dele, mas se deu por satisfeita em somente fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

- Afinal, por que me chamou aqui?

Ainda mudo, Draco andou até o armário com seu nome e vasculhou nas roupas que usara mais cedo, um papel, que entregou à Gina.

"_Draco, _

_Tenho certeza que não vai se importar em conduzir nossa querida Gina até seus aposentos sabe que esse é um trabalho de anfitrião, e como sei que vocês apreciam imensamente a companhia um do outro, estou certo que será um prazer para ambos. Vejo vocês no almoço. _

_Com amor,_

_Narcissa"_

- É só isso?

- Como deve ter percebido, minha mãe pediu-me para lhe mostrar seu quarto.

- Eu sei me orientar na mansão, obrigada pela oferta, mas não.

- Não é uma oferta sua ruiva teimosa. Para de ser tão cabeça-dura, e vamos logo. – respondeu ele com a voz autoritária.

- Eu que sou cabeça-dura, você esta sendo um completo idiota desde que chegou dos EUA com aquela falsa da Delihla debaixo do braço...

- Não fala assim dela! – rosnou ele, os olhos apertados, a raiva crescendo.

- Falo como eu quiser aquela vagabunda, hipócrita e piranha, você sabe por que ela esta com você, ela visa o status de ser uma Malfoy, ela só quer o seu nome e o seu dinheiro, ela não liga pra você, pra ela, você não é nada, menos que nada, é só um corpo gostoso acompanhado de fortuna e prestigio...

- Cala a boca, Weasley! – a voz se mantinha perigosamente baixa, sibilante.

- O que houve, te ofendi, coitadinho... Me faz um favor Draco, me deixa em paz.

Ao dizer isso, Gina saiu com passos duros para o interior da casa. Oficialmente, não havia sido apresentada aos seus aposentos, mas sabia como chegar à Ala da família e também qual deles era o quarto de Draco, segundo as instruções de Narcissa, seu quarto era em frente.

Andando a passos rápidos, ela não notava o que se passava a sua volta, e portanto não registrou a aproximação de Draco pelas suas costas, até que ele segurou seu braço com firmeza, obrigando-a a se voltar para ele.

- O que foi agora?

- A única hipócrita nessa história é você, nem sequer esperou uma semana e já estava nos braços com outro não é, você é a única vagabunda que eu conheço, é a pessoa mais baixa que já pisou nessa mansão, você é uma vergonha, para mim e minha família.

- Do que raios você esta falando...

Gina não pode terminar a frase, pois o mordomo interrompeu a briga com uma mensagem de que um cavalheiro a esperava em seus aposentos. Draco lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que ele estava certo, mas Gina ignorou-o, agradecendo ao mordomo, e indagando-o se ele sabia quem era.

- Não senhorita, ele não disse nome, só pediu-me para avisar-lhe.

- Certo obrigada Richard.

- É um prazer servir. – com uma curta reverência o mordomo se retirou.

- E você, eu termino esse assunto depois, mas não pense que vai escapar, eu quero saber exatamente do que eu sou acusada. – falou ela, antes de virar-lhe as costas.

- Pode ter certeza disso, Weasley, essa história não acabou.

--

Draco estava passando pela porta do quarto de Gina, quando notou que o mesmo estava entreaberto e uma cena se desenrolava La dentro, se aproximando, ele pode ouvir o que diziam.

- O que aconteceu? – essa era a voz de Potter, e ele falava com uma preocupação que dava náuseas no loiro.

- Nada de importante, eu tive uma discussão com o Draco no corredor a caminho daqui. – "quer dizer então que não foi importante não é ruiva, você me paga."

- Oh, eu sinto muito, eu sei o quanto são amigos.

Potter abraçou a ruiva de uma maneira bastante romântica, da maneira que Draco queria tê-la abraçado alguns meses atrás, mas não agora, aquela cena só provava que ele estava certo. O quanto se enganara a respeito daquela ruiva, como queria jamais ter se apaixonado por ela. Sim, porque querendo ou não ele havia se apaixonado por ela, não tinha certeza a respeito de quando, mas essa paixão existia, mas ia acabar já estava acabando.

Ele sussurrou algo que Draco não conseguiu ouvir, e minutos depois Gina começou a rir, uma gargalhada límpida que encheu o aposento. Ao cessar a gargalhada, ela voltou-se para o Potter, fitando-o com um sorriso, um sorriso que tantas vezes recebera, mas que agora não mais lhe pertencia.

- Ai, Harry, você é demais...

Chega, não queria ouvir mais nada sobre como a Gina o adorava, aquilo era demais para ele, o melhor que tinha fazer era sair dali, espairecer a mente e se preparar para o almoço, nada tinha que o ligasse ali, e agora era fato resolvido, aquela ruiva jamais receberia suas gentilezas novamente.

--

Ao adentrar pelas portas duplas, Gina se deparou com Harry sentado impacientemente na ante-sala da suíte.

- Gina, eu preciso muito falar com você. – ele se levantou rapidamente quando a viu chegar.

- Harry, tem que ser agora, eu to realmente cansada no momento.

- O que aconteceu? – notando a expressão cansada da ruiva ele começou a se preocupar.

- Nada de muito importante, eu tive uma discussão com o Draco no corredor a caminho daqui.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, eu sei o quanto vocês são amigos.

Esquecendo-se momentaneamente do que o trouxera ali, Harry a abraçou de forma a reconfortá-la, Gina recebeu aquele abraço com gratidão, e apoiou sua cabeça do ombro do moreno, se deixando enlevar pelo momento.

- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele com a voz suave, quase um sussurro.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas começavam a escorrer por seu rosto para a roupa do rapaz. Ele apenas embalou suavemente, enquanto cantarolava uma musica de que ela gostava. De repente ela de uma risada.

- Hei, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela nada respondeu, continuou rindo e rindo, até que se recuperou e sorriu.

- Ai, Harry, você é demais, obrigada por ser meu amigo.

- Bem, eu ainda não sei direito o que eu fiz, mais... não tem de que.

- Escuta, você não tinha algo para me dizer?

- Ah é, Gina é muito importante o que eu quero dizer.

- Então ande logo, conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada, estou curiosa. – o ânimo voltou à voz da ruiva, dando um ar alegre ao seu rosto.

- Vamos, vamos nos sentar.

- Esta bem. – Ambos se sentaram frente a frente, Harry parecia nervoso. – Eu não sei bem por onde começar é meio complicado de se explicar.

- Só comece pelo começo, esta bem.

- Er... Gina, você sabe que nós tivemos um envolvimento, a cerca de um ano atrás e... Bem, eu me apaixonei.

- Ah não Harry, você não pode estar apaixonado por mim.

- Não, não é por você, é por outra garota.

- Então, por que esta falando comigo?

- É que, essa garota, ela quer o seu consentimento, porque acha...

- Espera aí, o meu consentimento? Que história é essa Harry, eu nem sei quem ela é.

- Na verdade sabe, ela é a Kim.

Gina ficou olhando para ele, assimilando a informação... Kim, que Kim... e de repente fez-se a luz.

- Espera aí, a Kim, a minha Kim? Kimberly Carter?

- Bem, é. – falou ele meio encabulado.

- Eu não acredito nisso, e ela não me contou nada, aquela salafraria, eu não acredito que vocês estão juntos e não me contaram nada.

- Bem, como eu tava dizendo, ela se sente meio culpada, sabe, por a gente ter namorado, e agora ela ta comigo, eu não tiro totalmente a razão dela, o fato é que, ela quer o seu consentimento para poder tornar público o nosso relacionamento, eu gosto muito dela, sabe.

- Ah, Harry, vocês não precisavam se preocupar com isso, eu não fico chateada por vocês estarem juntos, na verdade eu acho até maravilhoso. Eu nunca imaginei uau, há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos.

- Faz só uns três meses, no começo a gente tava só ficando de vez em quando, mas ai eu quis pedi-la em namoro, ai ela levantou essa questão e... bem, aqui estou eu.

- Pois diga ela, que se é uma permissão de que ela precisava, ela sequer deveria ter me pedido. Eu considero a relação de vocês mais que perfeita e quero que vocês sejam muito felizes.

- Gina, muito obrigado. Você é uma garota incrível, e qualquer um seria um completo idiota por dispensá-la.

Gina sorriu um sorriso triste.

- Pena que algumas pessoas não pensem como você – falou ela baixinho.

- O que você disse? – ele tinha ouvido perfeitamente bem o que ela tinha falado, mas teve a sensibilidade de fingir que não ouvira, embora aquele pensamento o preocupa-se na situação de amigo.

- Nada não, esquece.

- Gina, é melhor eu ir agora, a Kimmy ta esperando uma ligação minha e eu estou doido para contar as boas novas.

- Esta certo então,nos vemos no almoço?

- Pode ter certeza. Até breve.

- Até.

--

A perspectiva de descer para o almoço não a animava nem um pouquinho. Sentia uma fadiga mental que superava qualquer cansaço físico que já tivera antes, não queria ver Draco nem que este estive pintado de ouro, Delihla também despertava um sentimento semelhante, embora ela ainda não tivesse visto a recém-ruiva, sabia que não poderia evitá-la por muito tempo, principalmente porque elas iriam estariam debaixo do mesmo teto por mais de um mês. Estava entregue a essas reflexões quando bateram na porta do quarto, e uma conhecida loira entrou.

- Hei, vamos descer para o almoço. – falou Karen animada.

- Karen, você não pode dizer que eu não estou com fome ou indisposta, qualquer coisa, eu realmente não estou muito afim de descer.

- O que aconteceu Gina? – Karen entrou no quarto e sentou-se na beira da cama, ao lado da amiga – O Draco está mais rabugento do que de costume, e você esta ai nessa deprê. O que houve dessa vez?

Gina deu um sorriso apagado para a amiga.

- Nós tivemos umas discussões, de novo.

- Vocês gostam um pouco de brigar, hein. – Karen deu um sorriso leve para a amiga. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo né, o que ele disse?

- Ah, bem...

Gina mal pode terminar a frase e Kimberly entrou como um furacão, numa confusão de euforia, falando muito rápido.

- Ai Gina, eu estava tão preocupada, você não está brava comigo não é? Mas você tem que entender, eu estava com medo de que você me odiasse por isso. Ai Gina, eu fiquei tão feliz quando o Harry me ligou contando tudo, que não acreditei e tive que vir aqui. – Kimberly abraçou Gina – Você me perdoa?

- Kim, não há o que perdoar, eu nunca ficaria brava com você.

- Ai, jura Gina, muito obrigada, você me tornou a pessoa mais feliz da face da Terra, se nós nos casarmos você será minha madrinha, com certeza. – mais uma vez Kimberly abraçou a amiga, dessa vez com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hã, eu acho que perdi alguma coisa. – disse Karen observando aquela cena um tanto confusa. – O que esta acontecendo?

- Karen, a Gina é a melhor pessoa do mundo. – falou Karen com um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Me desculpe Karen, você também é uma boa pessoa.

- Não se preocupe com isso, mas... O que a Gina fez pra você, e o que raios o Harry tem a ver com isso?

- Eu e o Harry, estamos namorando.

- Mas isso é ótimo Kim, como aconteceu?

- Na verdade, foi há uns meses atrás, três para ser mais exata. Eu estava numa festa, quando encontrei com ele, nós começamos a conversar tals, e acabamos nos beijando. Depois disso marcamos alguns encontros e começamos a ficar sabe, direto, foi ai que ele me pediu em namoro, e eu entrei em pânico, quer dizer, ele é ex da Gina e, mesmo que ela não goste dele, ex é ex, então eu tinha que saber se Gina se importaria, e falei isso pro Harry, ele concordou em falar com ela e ela disse sim, so... cá estou eu.

- Kimberly, foi besteira pensar que eu ia me chatear, eu e Harry somos só bons amigos, e nada mais. Eu só fiquei surpresa por vocês terem ficado em silêncio, quer dizer três meses, não é pouca coisa, eu nem desconfiava.

- Ah, você sabe como eu sou né, e o Harry não é muito diferente, então...

- Kimberly, Kimmy, Kim... o que você fez é muito feio, esconder um namorado das suas melhores amigas, isso não merece perdão. – falou Karen balançando a cabeça.

- Qual é meninas, não foi bem assim, as coisas aconteceram tão de repente que eu não tive tempo e nem cabeça para falar nada. Vocês me perdoam, não é?

- Não sei não, a Karen está certo, isso é muito feio.

- I-isso é brincadeira né, vocês estão só brincando não é? Respondam é ou não brincadeira?- - Kimberly tinha uma nota de pânico na voz.

A ruiva e a loira se entreolharam e, num pulo só, envolveram Kimberly num abraço grupal dando gargalhadas enquanto derrubavam a amiga na cama.

- É claro que é só brincadeira Kim.

As três continuaram na brincadeira até que a porta do quarto foi novamente aberta e, dessa vez, Narcissa passou por ela.

- Meninas, você não... – Narcissa parou no meio da frase ao perceber que havia mais uma menina no quarto. – Olá Kimberly, está convidada a se juntar a nós?

- Seria adorável Sra. Malfoy. – respondeu a jovem tentando se recompor.

- Ótimo, é melhor você descerem logo, já estão todos lá embaixo.

- Nós já vamos descer, mamãe. – falou Karen.

- Ótimo então. – Narcissa já ia saindo quando se lembrou de algo. – Virgínia, sabe se o Draco brincou com a Delihla, ele esta tão rude com ela, e tão pouco fala com os outros, aconteceu algo.

- Hã, não que eu saiba, Sra. Malfoy.

- Certo então, eu já vou descer. Se alguma de vocês souberem de alguma coisa, por favor me avisem.

- Pode deixar.

- Certo, eu já vou descendo. Por favor não demorem.

Mal Narcissa saiu do quarto e Karen fixou seu olhar em Gina. Kim ficava olhando de uma para outra sem entender nada.

- Hei, o que eu perdi?

- Eu também não sei, por que não nos conta Gina?

- Você ouviu a sua mãe, temos de descer, mas tarde eu conto tudo, eu prometo.

- Acho muito bom, Srta. Virginia Weasley.

--

Naquela noite, depois de se certificar que Marie dormia em sono profundo, Gina conversou com as duas amigas contando-lhes a respeito da situação que ocorrera pela manhã. As duas ouviram em silêncio e ao final emitiram suas opiniões a favor de Gina. Nenhuma delas conseguiu entender o quê Draco poderia ter contra Gina, mas chegaram a conclusão de que tinha dedo de Delihla no meio.

--

N/A: Mais uma vez um atraso que não merece desculpas, mas tentem entender que eu estou em ano de vestibular, então estou estudando até o último minuto do meu dia. Bom, peço desculpas mais uma vez. Espero q aproveitem o cap, pq eu gostei. Please, reviews.

Beijos,

Rogue.


	15. A conversa

Cap 15 – A conversa

A semana passou-se sem que Gina visse Draco, à não ser durante as refeições, ele fugia e se esquivava e acabava que ela nunca conseguia conversar com ele. Mas Gina não se importava, ela passava a maior parte do tempo jogando tênnis na quadra da mansão ou com Kim e Karen, por vezes ajudando nas decisões pertinentes ao casamento da loira.

Dessa maneira passaram-se mais 3 semanas e setembro chegou ao fim. Agora só faltavam 15 dias para o casamento e Gina se deu conta de que ainda não havia comprado seu vestido de madrinha.

Naquela manhã Gina acordou com uma resolução na cabeça: era naquele dia que compraria o seu vestido. Após o desjejum, Gina mandou a sobrinha para a escola e foi se arrumar. Escolheu vestir uma calça jeans bem ajustada no corpo e um suéter verde-claro com mangas curtas, nos pés um par de tênis no estilo All Star pretos com cano longo. Os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

Quando saiu do quarto se deparou com Narcissa e Draco conversando à porta do quarto do homem. A primeira, vestia um elegante vestido rosa-claro com estampa de rosas e Draco usava uma calça jeans, uma camisa verde-escura e um jaqueta de couro preta, parecia prestes a sair.

- Gina querida, dormiu bem? – perguntou Narcissa voltando-se para a hóspede.

- Sim, muito obrigada.

- Vai sair?

- Sim, eu preciso comprar um vestido para o casamento.

- E onde você pretende compra-lo? Se me permite perguntar.

- Eu vou ao shopping.

- Oh, mas isso é maravilhoso.

Gina olhou para ela confusa, o que podia haver de tão maravilhoso em ir ao shopping?

- O Draco aqui – Narcissa enlaçou o braço do filho, que estava mais carrancudo do que de costume. – vai ao shopping agora e pode leva-la, não é mesmo filho?

- Claro, mãe. – falou ele a contragosto.

- Ah, eu não sei não Sra. Malfoy, eu vou passar o dia todo entrando e saindo de biombos e experimentando vestidos. Draco se sentirá entediado. – falou Gina olhando rapidamente para o loiro.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Draco está acostumado a fazer companhia a uma dama em compras. Você não se importa, não é Draco?

- É – a resposta seca lhe rendeu um olhar repreendedor da mãe.

- Vê Gina?

- Se é assim, eu aceito. – falou Gina um tanto receosa.

- Te encontro em 15 minutos na garagem. – falou o loiro saindo em seguida.

- Não ligue para ele, ele acordou de mau-humor. – mentiu Narcissa um pouco nervosa pelo comportamento estranho de seu filho.

- Que mal o pergunte Sra. Malfoy, o que Draco vai fazer no shopping?

- Ele vai pegar o catalogo de flores para escolhermos os arranjos do casamento.

- Entendo, é melhor eu ir agora, ele provavelmente vai ficar irritado se eu me demorar muito.

- Vai sim, querida. Vejo-te à noite?

- Claro, chego antes do jantar.

- Então, até mais tarde.

--

Quando Gina entrou na garagem não teve dificuldades de localizar a figura de Draco, apesar das luzes estarem apagadas ela pode vê-lo recostado em um Volvo preto, que Gina sabia ser o novo carro dele. Quando ela se aproximou ele aprumou o corpo e destrancou o carro, entrando logo em seguida. Gina entrou no lado do passageiro e não levou muito tempo até perceber que seria ignorada.

- Como tem passado? – ela perguntou tentando ser cordial.

- Bem. – a resposta curta era também seca.

- Sua mãe me falou que você vai pegar o catalogo de flores.

- É. – mais uma vez um monossilábico.

- Você quer fazer isso antes ou depois?

- Depois. – temos um progresso aqui, são duas silabas?

- Você vai me responder assim até quando?

- Assim como?

- Aleluia, isso é um frase completa?

- Hum... eu não quero falar com você Weasley, e agradeceria se você não falasse comigo.

- Gina. - corrigiu-o a ruiva.

Ele lançou um olhar furtivo para ela antes de responder.

- Virgínia.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio e nenhum dos dois se atrevia a desviar o olhar, Draco fitava a estrada impassível, enquanto a ruiva olhava pela janela fitando a paisagem. Nenhum dos dois falava nada e o silêncio começava a ficar incomodo.

- Draco, nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Ok, deixe eu reformular: eu preciso falar com você.

- Já esta falando.

- Você me entendeu. Será que a gente podia conversar, hoje?

- Talvez.

- Apenas me prometa que não vai fugir quando eu te procurar para conversar.

- Eu não lhe prometo nada.

- Diga que pelo menos vai pensar.

Ele olhou para ela por breves segundos.

- Eu vou pensar, mas não prometo nada mais que isso.

- Isso é o suficiente, por hora.

--

Gina saiu ,pelo que pareceu a qüinquagésima vez para o loiro, da cabine de prova para se mirar no espelho, dessa vez ela usava um vestido rosa claro com alças e um busto justo em excesso, na opinião de Draco aquele vestido contrastava horrivelmente com a cor dos cabelos da ruiva e o busto apertava demais. Ele não fez questão de esconder sua opinião, aumentando ainda mais sua carranca enquanto ela se mirava no espelho.Já fazia duas horas que estavam naquela loja, fora as outras três que já haviam visitado àquela manhã, e Gina ainda não decidira o vestido. A hora se aproximava perigosamente do mio-dia e a fome já começava a se manifestar na barriga de Draco, ele lembrou-se que não tomara café.

- Você podia ao menos fingir que está gostando. – murmurou a ruiva um tanto irritada.

- Eu não vou fingir algo que eu não sinto, principalmente se inclui agradar você.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e virou-se de costas, ainda fitando o espelho e analisando criticamente a imagem que via refletida nele. Ela voltou pra dentro da cabine, reaparecendo minutos depois com o jeans e a suéter que colocara mais cedo.

- Vamos embora, não achei nada que me agradasse. – resmungou ela puxando-o pelo braço.

- Você parece mal-humorada. – riu ele, divertindo-se com a irritação dela.

- Jura, você percebeu? – perguntou ela sarcasticamente.

Ele riu, mas não respondeu nada, ela também ficou em silencio e o dois puseram-se a andar pelo shopping a procura da próxima loja que a ruiva visitaria. Draco olhava de minuto em minuto o relógio, preocupado com a hora do almoço, seu estômago dava mostras de sinal de vida e ele não estava muito a fim de ser o primeiro a pedir um horário de almoço, portanto se mantinha calado se perguntando se a ruiva não sentiria fome.

- Que vestido lindo! – a ruiva de re pente saiu do seu lado, mergulhando na multidão em direção a uma vitrine de vestidos, Draco segui-a de má vontade.

Gina fitava um vestido do tipo longuete, na cor verde-escuro, as magas eram de alças, a saia era pra dentro, o busto era justo, ele vinha junto com uma echarpe na mesma cor, que na manequim ficava ao redor dos ombros. Gina entrou, queria experimentar o vestido na mesma hora. A vendedora buscou o vestido e Gina colocou. Quando ela saiu deixou Draco boquiaberto.

O vestido caíra perfeitamente nas formas da ruiva, enaltecendo-as. O busto justo tornava os seios da ruiva ainda mais firmes e salientes, a saia nos joelhos deixavam a amostra o belo par de pernas que a ruiva possuía, pernas pálidas e bem torneadas, a cor do vestido contrastava adoravelmente com a pele e os cabelos da ruiva, deixando-a ainda mais bela.

Por mais que relutasse em admitir, Draco a achava bela, belíssima, aliás, cada detalhe do corpo dela era de uma perfeição que por vezes deixavam o loiro tonto. Detestava que fosse tão fraco a ponto de que a simples beleza dela pudesse deixa-lo de guarda baixa, quase a ponto de perdoá-la, mas ele não ia dar o braço a torcer, não dessa vez. Resolvido de que não iria se humilhar demonstrando o quanto a achava linda, Draco virou a cara e pôs-se a encarar a parede de cara emburrada, enquanto a ruiva se admirava no espelho.

Gina acabou decidindo-se por comprar o vestido, agora só faltava um par de sandálias para combinar, mas isso podia esperar até depois do almoço, até Gina já estava faminta a essa altura do campeonato.

O casal seguiu para a praça de alimentação do shopping para almoçar. Como era de se esperar a praça estava lotada, e eles tiverem dificuldades para encontrar uma mesa, mas logo se acomodarem. O almoço transcorreu sem problemas, ambos passaram a refeição em um silêncio quase sepulcral, evitando que seus olhares se cruzassem.

Depois de quase uma torturante hora, ambos terminaram seus respectivos almoços. A parte da tarde passou-s mais tranqüilamente, Gina conseguiu comprar um par de sandálias prateadas cujas tiras se enrolavam em seu tornozelo como o sapato das bailarinas. Após a compra dos sapatos eles foram pegar o bendito catálogo e foram embora para casa.

--

Gina, Karen e Kim estavam na sala estar principal da Mansão Malfoy folheando o catálogo de flores e opinando sobre os diferentes arranjos nele, Narcissa já havia se recolhido, não antes de arrancar das meninas a promessa de que elas não decidiriam nada sem a opinião dela. Estavam elas fazendo comentários sobre um arranjo feito com copos de leite e flores do campo quando Blaise e Harry entraram na sala reivindicando a atenção de suas respectivas namoradas. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Kim e Blaise ao lado de Karen.

- Então, o que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Harry recostado no sofá, enquanto brincava com a mão da namorada.

- Escolhendo as flores. – murmurou Gina distraída.

- Hum... Vocês ainda vão demorar muito? – a pergunta foi dirigida especificadamente à Kim.

- Talvez, por que?

- Sei lá, tava pensando em curtir um pouco a minha namorada enquanto ela esta por aqui, mas posso perfeitamente entender se ela não puder me dar atenção. – falou Harry num tom de reclamação.

Kim sorriu para ele e se acomodou nos braços do namorado, enquanto Blaise e Karen trocavam olhares cúmplices.

- Bom gente, acho que eu vou subir. – falou Karen se levantando.

Gina olhou para ela e Blaise, e revirou os olhos.

- Eu também vou. – falou Kim.

- Você vai dormir aqui? – perguntou Harry com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro. – ela deu de ombros. – Já é 1h da manhã, ta muito tarde para ficar andando por ai. – falou ela como se fosse óbvio.

- Ótimo. Então você vem comigo. – ele levantou de um pulo, puxando a namorada consigo. – Boa noite pessoal.

- Até amanhã. – falou Kim rindo e indo atrás do esfuziante namorado.

Karen riu da ação dos dois, ainda não estava acostumada com aquele lado dos dois.

- Bem, eu vou indo também. Boa noite Gina. Não demore muito aqui em baixo.

- Boa noite Karen, Blaise.

- Boa noite. – respondeu o negro.

Os dois subiram, e Gina ficou sozinha na sala de estar. Ainda folheando o catálogo, mais pra se distrair do que para qualquer outra coisa, Gina se recostou nas costas do sofá em que estava fitando as fotos que passavam uma por uma diante de seus olhos.

Foi assim que um Draco um tanto alto encontrou Gina quando chegou em casa naquela madrugada. Ele havia saído bem mais cedo para ir a um bar, aproveitando que a namorada havia ido passar o fim de semana com os pais. Quando Draco entrou na sala teve sua atenção rapidamente capitada por Gina.

- Ainda acordada, Weasley, o namoradinho saiu? – perguntou ele com um sorriso debochado, o álcool consumido falando alto.

- Namorado? Do que você esta falando Draco?

- Vai dizer que não sabe. Você é mesmo um hipócrita Weasley.

Gina rolou os olhos.

- Olha só, eu não sei do que você está falando e não sou obrigada a ficar aqui ouvindo seus insultos, se você me dá licença.

Ela não esperou que ele falasse, foi em direção às escadas, procurando seu próprio quarto. Só percebeu que estava sendo seguida pelo loiro quando tentou fechar a porta do próprio quarto e ele a impediu, entrando.

- O que você esta fazendo Draco?

- Você não queria conversar, pois então, vamos conversar. A não ser que tenha alguém nesse quarto. – falou ele tentando olhar através da porta fechada do quarto da ruiva.

- Tem sim, Marie está dormindo agora, e se você não se importar eu preferia não acorda-la.

- Claro, vamos para o meu quarto então.

- Escuta Draco, você esta bêbado e vai acabar falando o que não quer. Vai dormir que a gente conversa amanhã.

- Eu não estou bêbado Weasley, e quero conversar agora. – a expressão dele era sério e ele realmente não parecia estar bêbado, se desconsiderarmos o bafo de álcool e a língua solta.

Gina olhou para ele desconfiada, parecendo pesar as possibilidades, ele de fato não parecia bêbado, mas tinha lá suas teorias em relação as atitudes anormais do loiro. Decidindo não contraria-lo, ela tirou-o da própria suíte, onde Marie poderia acordar e ambos entraram na suíte do loiro. Draco se acomodou displicentemente em um dos sofás, mas Gina permaneceu nervosamente em pé. Passados alguns minutos, vendo que o loiro não se pronunciaria, Gina tomou a iniciativa da conversa.

- Bem... eu queria saber o por que você vem me tratando tão rudemente nessas últimas semanas, quer dizer, desde que voltou dos EUA, você tem me tratado de uma forma tão fria, não é o seu normal. Tudo bem que depois de tanto tempo eu não esperava que você fosse me tratar como uma namorada ou algo assim, mas achei que éramos amigos. – Gina finalizou, ela remexia nervosamente em seu pingente de fada, que não saia de seu pescoço.

Draco a observara durante seu relato. Quando ela terminou, ele soltou uma risada sarcástica, como se achasse aquilo tudo extremamente engraçado.

- Você ta de brincadeira né? -

- Eu deveria? – ela perguntou confusa, vendo que ele realmente não a levara a sério.

A expressão de Draco ficou lívida de raiva, seus olhos cinza endureceram, tornando-se chumbo-sólido. Ele levantou de um pulo, alcançando-a em poucos passos, ele segurou o braço direito dela com força, empurrando-a contra a parede, seus rostos a milímetros de distância.

Gina olhava para ele aterrorizada, nunca na sua vida tivera motivos para sentir medo dele, mas naquele momento, com o rosto de Draco contorcido numa careta de fúria a milímetros do seu, ela estava apavorada, com um medo real de que ele pudesse bater nela.

- Olha bem para mim Gina, você acha que eu tenho cara de palhaço? Hein. – sua voz estava vários tons mais alto do que o normal.

- Não. – a voz dela não passava de um murmúrio, queria tanto sair de lá, mais estava hipnotizada pela força do olhar de Draco.

- Então por que você insiste em agir como se eu fosse um? – a voz dele estava mais baixa, e havia dor nela. Ele soltou-a, se afastando e ficando de costas para ela.

- Do que você esta falando Draco? – a voz de Gina ainda estava fraca, mas ela obrigou sua própria voz a sair.

- Do que eu estou falando, você não pode ser hipócrita a tal ponto. Eu estou falando do seu namorado.

- Eu não tenho namorado. Por que você insiste nisso?

- Não foi isso que eu ouvi, ou vi.

- E o que você ouviu?

- O que eu ouvi? Vai negar que ano passado quando você voltou para a Inglaterra você não reatou com seu namorado. – quando viu que ela iria abrir a boca para retrucar, ele elevou a voz. – Nananina não, agora você vai me ouvir. Quando eu encontrei a Delihla em Los Angeles, no inicio eu a achei um pouco intrometida, pois ela praticamente se auto convidou para morar na Mansão Lestrange, mas depois ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu desde que eu fui embora, tudo entre você e o Potter.

- O quê? Não aconteceu nada entre mim e o Harry. Pelo amor de Deus, você me conhece bem demais para achar que eu faria alguma coisa sem contar pra você. Você me conhece melhor que qualquer um. – algumas lágrimas teimavam e descer pelo rosto alvo da ruiva.

- Vai negar que você estava namorando o Potter, que você ainda está. – a voz dele era acusatória, os olhos estavam estreitos.

- Harry namora a Kim, que caso você não se lembre é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Por favor Draco, você acha que eu seria capaz de algo tão monstruoso quanto te enganar enquanto eu estava com o Harry?

- Você nega então que estava com o Potter, que há um mês atrás você estava de agarros com ele no seu quarto, no dia que você pôs os pés aqui dentro. – ele estava furioso e não acreditava em uma só palavra da ruiva.

- É isso então, você prefere acreditar no que aquela vaca da Delihla fala do que acreditar em mim, que te conhece a vida inteira, pois bem, fique ai com suas certezas seu idiota. – ela arrancou com brusquidão o colar de seu pescoço. – Aproveita e fica com isso também.

Gina jogou o colar em cima do loiro e saiu do quarto, as lágrimas rolando livremente por seu rosto.

--

N/A: Demorei mas cheguei, ai esta mais um capitulo, espero que gostem. Deixem reviews... Bjos

_**Rogue Black**_


	16. Verdade ou Mentira

Cap 16 – Verdade ou Mentira

Draco estava deitado no sofá do seu quarto, segurando o pingente de fada na frente dos olhos, ele custava a acreditar no que a ruiva dissera, mas se o que ela disse era mentira, havia algo nesse quebra-cabeça que não se encaixava. Ele não conseguia entender por que motivos ela vivia com aquele colar pendurado no pescoço, só agora notara que o colar era o mesmo que ele dera a ela mais de um ano antes, e também não podia negar que eram raras as ocasiões em que via Harry e Gina juntos e sozinhos, se eles estivessem namorando certamente seria muito mais freqüente, certo?

Porém se ela estivesse dizendo a verdade, ah, se ela estivesse dizendo a verdade, ele havia agido como um idiota por quase um ano, ele havia se deixado enganar pela lábia de uma qualquer que acabou por coloca-lo contra a sua melhor amiga. Se o que Gina dissera era verdade, então ele estava errado, e ele não admitia estar errado.

- O que raios você fez com a Gina? – uma loira furiosa entrou no quarto de Draco nesse momento, ele se limitou a encara-la. – Droga Draco, o que você fez com ela?

- Por que eu teria feito algo à Virgínia? – a voz dele era fria, ele havia rapidamente escondido o colar quando ela entrara.

- Você foi a última pessoa a vê-la ontem a noite, eu vi você chegando e entrando na sala onde a Gina estava. E hoje de manhã ela não levantou, não colocou a Marie pra escola, e quando Marília colocou o café na ante-sala dela ela não se levantou pra tomar. Ela ta trancada naquele maldito quarto sem abrir a porta pra ninguém. O que raios você fez com ela?

- A Kimberly e o Potter estão juntos?

- O que isso tem a ver com o que eu perguntei?

- Responda, por favor Karen.

Karen deu um longo suspiro.

- Estão.

Então no final das contas Gina falara a verdade.

- Há quanto tempo?

- 3 meses. Droga, o que isso tem há ver?

Três meses, três malditos meses. Sendo assim, nada impede que eles tenham realmente voltado em agosto passado, no final das contas Delihla estava certa.

- Pode sair do meu quarto, por favor. – pediu Draco educadamente, sem se dar o trabalho de olhar para ela.

- Só depois que você me responder porque que Gina não saiu do quarto.

- Eu não sei por que a sua amiguinha não quer sair do quartinho dela. Posso te certificar que eu não falei nada pra ela que justificasse esse comportamento. Agora eu gostaria que você me deixasse em paz.

Karen estreitou os olhos na direção do irmão, conhecia o irmão bem de mais para saber que ele não lhe responderia. Irritada e frustrada, Karen deu a volta e entrou de novo no quarto da amiga. Na ante-sala, Harry e Kim estavam sentados em um sofá, parecendo derrotados.

- Ela ainda não quis sair? – questionou a loira, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Não. Karen, o que ele disse? – perguntou Kim.

- Nada de importante, eu sei que aconteceu algo ontem à noite, mas eu não sei o que é, ele parecia pensativo e segurava algo nas mãos quand...

Nesse momento Gina saiu do quarto vestindo um robe, a aparência era a de que acabara de acordar, embora os olhos inchados e rodeados por um par de escuras olheiras demonstrassem que ela passara boa parte da noite senão ela inteira chorando.

- Hei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – a voz da ruiva era leve... de mais.

- Gina, você está bem? – Karen perguntou cautelosa, se sentia confusa pela ruiva parecer tão... bem.

- Melhor impossível. – a ruiva sorriu para os três.

- Por que você ficou dormindo até agora, a Marie perdeu a hora.

- Hum... erro meu, eu fiquei até tarde ontem assistindo um filme no quarto, Romeu e Julieta, você sabe como eu fico quando assisto esse filme, chorei como um bebê. – a ruiva suspirou – Acabei perdendo a hora hoje, mas um diazinho que a Marie for faltar na aula não vai fazer muita diferença.

Os três fitavam a ruiva analisando-a, ela encarava os três com uma expressão leve, mas composta.

- Se vocês me dão licença, eu vou tomar banho. – a ruiva seguiu para o banheiro, deixando os três pra trás.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Kim olhando para a porta fechada do banheiro.

- Não faço idéia. – Karen tinha o cenho franzido.

- Ela parecia bem. – falou Harry, calmo.

- Você viu os olhos dela? – Karen virou-se para o moreno. – Estavam... turbulentos.

- E cautelosos, tem alguma coisa que ela esta escondendo de nós. – completou Kim.

* * *

Quando Gina voltou para o seu quarto depois do banho, Harry, Karen e Kim já haviam ido embora. Gina tornou a se trancar no quarto e se jogou na cama, mal teve tempo de deitar e seu celular, que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, começou a tocar. Suspirando pesadamente ela se arrastou até ele e o atendeu.

- _Gina querida, é a mamãe_.

- Oi mãe, tudo bem?

- _Comigo sim querida. Escuta, tem algum jeito de você ficar aqui na Toca por uns dez dias?_

- Eu acho que sim mãe, o que aconteceu.

- _É que bem, você sabe que a gravidez da Penélope é de risco devido à pressão alta, e que ela quase perdeu os gêmeos, fora os três bebês que ela já perdeu. Agora ela ta de 6 meses, que é uma fase bastante delicada da gravidez._

- Eu sei mamãe, mas o que isso tudo tem há ver com eu ir para a Toca.

- _Bem, o Percy precisa __**muito**_ – a mãe de Gina deu uma certa ênfase à palavra – _fazer uma viagem depois de amanhã e pediu para Penny vir para cá pra eu poder ajuda-la com a gravidez e a tomar conta dos gêmeos, você sabe como eles são. E eu estava pensando,_ _como você está de férias, e ta tomando conta da Marie tão adoravelmente bem, você poderia me ajudar aqui na Toca, afinal a administração da casa toma boa parte do meu dia..._

- Ta tudo bem, mãe, eu vou ai te ajudar.

_- Oh, obrigada Gina, você vai ser de grande ajuda._

- Ta certo mãe. Eu vou pra ai, hoje ou amanhã, ok, eu vou só falar com a Sra. Malfoy primeiro, e preparar tudo.

_- Maravilhoso Gina, estarei esperando por vocês._

- Certo, até amanhã mãe.

_- Até amanhã querida, e mande um beijinho pra Marie por mim._

- Pode deixar. Beijo.

_- Beijo._

Gina desligou o telefone. Perfeito, aquela saída era absolutamente perfeita, ir pra Toca ajudar a tomar conta dos sobrinhos e da cunhada era exatamente o tipo de desculpa que ela precisava para se ver livre daquela Mansão e da presença odiosa de Draco.

Quase feliz pelo ocorrido, Gina pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, uma camiseta e uma calça jeans, e saiu do quarto atrás de sua anfitriã.

Gina não precisou de muito tempo para achar Narcissa, a mulher estava no jardim tomando chá com sua irmã Bellatrix, Jennifer Black e Lílian Potter, as quatro mulheres pareciam muito entretidas em discutir a vida amorosa de seus respectivos filhos, de forma que Gina dava graças a Deus por sua mãe não estar ali. Ela se aproximou do grupo e cumprimentou educadamente as quatro mulheres, antes de requisitar Narcissa para uma conversa em particular.

- Então querida, o que aconteceu?

- Bem Sra. Malfoy, eu preciso ir pra casa.

- Como assim?

- A minha cunhada, esta grávida, e é uma gravidez muito complicada, o marido dela, meu irmão, precisa viajar a negócios e pediu pra minha mãe ajudar a minha cunhada a tomar conta dos meus sobrinhos, que apesar de estudarem dão um trabalho enorme. Sendo assim a minha mãe me ligou me pedindo ajuda sabe.

- Oh, entendo. Nesse caso fique a vontade para fazer o que achar melhor. De qualquer maneira isso tudo é só uma tradição boba, não se preocupe com nada, vai ajudar a sua mãe e a sua cunhada.

- Obrigada por entender Sra. Malfoy.

- Que isso, é o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Quando vocês partem?

- Eu tava pensando em ir hoje ou amanhã.

- Se vocês forem hoje eu posso pedir para o meu motorista levar vocês.

- Então ta acertado, eu vou hoje depois do jantar.

- Tudo bem, então. É uma pena que você não vá estar aqui para os preparativos finais.

- É, é sim, mas... cé la vie.

As duas voltaram para junto das outras três damas, no mesmo momento em que um David Black muito suado se aproximava.

- E aí Gina, afim de uma partida de tênis? – perguntou ele após enlaça-la pela cintura e depositar um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Tentador, mas não obrigada. – falou a ruiva se desvencilhando do moreno e seguindo de volta para a casa. David a seguiu.

- Por que não, posso saber?

- Eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer.

- Que seriam...

- Por Deus, como você é chato. – falou ela rindo – Eu vou arrumar as minhas malas, vou passar uns dias fora.

David franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Por que?

Gina revirou os olhos e parou, virando-se pra ele.

- Eu vou pra casa da minha mãe, ela ta precisando da minha ajuda pra cuidar de uma cunhada.

- E você têm que ir?

- David!

- Ta bom, ta bom. É que é só uma pena sabe, a gente tava se divertindo tanto.

- É estávamos sim, agora se me da licença eu tenho malas para aprontar.

- Claro, a gente se vê mais tarde então.

Gina assentiu e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto. De volta a seu quarto ela começou a separar suas roupas, como só ficaria uma semana e meia, não era necessário levar toda a sua previsão de um mês. Separou e guardou as roupas que precisaria e já deixou tudo adiantado para quando voltasse para casa, após o casamento da sua amiga.

Quando terminou as suas malas o seu estômago dava sinais de já ser hora do almoço, estando um pouco cansada e não tendo a menor intenção de descer e encontrar Draco, ela interfonou para a cozinha pedindo para ser servida no quarto. Minutos depois a comida chegou e ela sentou-se para comer. Estava acabando seu almoço quando Karen entrou.

- Gina, o que houve, por que não almoçou conosco? – perguntou a loira se sentando de frente a ela.

- Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, é só isso.

Karen assentiu com o cenho franzido. Ela observou a ruiva terminar de comer e ir até o banheiro escovar os dentes, somente quando Gina voltou, foi que a loira tornou a se pronunciar.

- Mamãe falou que você vai embora hoje.

- É verdade. – falou Gina calmamente se sentando.

- Por que?

- Minha mãe precisa de mim. Penny esta grávida de 6 meses e o Percy precisa viajar. Bem, você sabe como é o Percy, a gravidez da Penny é de risco e por isso ele ta um tanto quanto exageradamente preocupado e pediu minha mãe para ajudar a Penny e as crianças, então eles estão indo para a Toca. E mamãe pediu-me para ir ajudar.

- Entendo, isso realmente não pode ser ignorado. – falou Karen pensativamente.

- É, mas eu devo ta de volta em uns 10 dias, a tempo pro casamento. Vai dar até pra mim pegar o ensaio.

Karen assentiu.

- Espero, Gina, que você não esteja fugindo de nada.

- Eu não estou. – falou a ruiva firmemente, mas se recusou a encontrar o olhar da amiga.

- Tem uma pessoa lá embaixo pra ver você?

- Quem?

- Daniel Marks.

- Oh.

- Não sabia que você tinha retornado os contatos com ele.

- Eu encontrei-o por um acaso há um mês, quando levava Marie para o zôo.

- Entendo. A gente se vê então. Ele tá te esperando no jardim.

- É, eu vou lá falar com ele.

Daniel Marks, apesar de ser 4 anos mais velho que Gina e Karen, havia sido colega de turma delas durante a faculdade. Na época ele ainda estava com a ex-esposa, Clarice, e Jason já era nascido. Daniel ficou rapidamente amigo das duas jovens, e por ser 4 anos mais velho e já ter uma faculdade no currículo, ele as ajudou muito no processo escolar, mas desde o fim da faculdade, os três perderam o contato, há não ser na ocasião em que Gina encontrou com ele no restaurante.

Quando Gina desceu encontrou o moreno sentado em uma das muitas mesas do jardim. Por já estarem no outono ele vestia-se adequadamente para a estação. Dessa vez ele não estava com Jason. Gina se aproximou por trás, e quando estava imediatamente atrás dele, pousou sua mão sobre o ombro dele, de forma que ele se virou, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios ao vê-la.

- Hey, Gina, você sumiu no último mês. – falou ele se levantando e dando um amigável abraço nela.

- Eu falei que iria sumir, lembra? – falou ela retribuindo o abraço.

- Sente-se, vamos conversar.

Gina sorriu, e sentou-se em frente a ele.

- Como vai Marie, e a família?

- Está todo mundo bem, meu irmão vai ter mais um bebê.

- Isso é ótimo.

- É, é sim. E o Jason, como vai?

- Vai bem. Aprontando muito, pra variar. Quais são as novidades?

- Nada muito interessante. – a voz da ruiva assumiu um ar melancólico e seu rosto tornou-se cansado. – Às voltas com os preparativos com o casamento da Karen, só isso.

Daniel analisou o rosto da ruiva por alguns momentos, uma ruga de preocupação formada em sua testa, mas Gina não percebia, seu olhar estava perdido no horizonte, um olhar melancólico num rosto cansado.

- O que aconteceu? – ele finalmente perguntou.

- Como? – Gina virou seus olhos para Daniel, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça em dúvida.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada aconteceu comigo.

- Gina, eu sei que não sou a pessoa que mais te conhece no mundo, não sou seu melhor amigo, e por vários anos nós não nos falamos, mas você é fácil de ler, e seu rosto diz claramente que alguma coisa de errado aconteceu.

Gina suspirou pesadamente.

- É uma longa história, Daniel. – falou ela cansativamente.

- Eu tenho tempo.

Gina olhou pra ele de soslaio, sabendo que ele não desistiria enquanto ela não lhe contasse tudo. Suspirou mais uma vez. Depois fixou o olhar no amigo e começou seu relato, sobre sua amizade com Draco, seguido de um rápido affair e o recente desentendimento.

* * *

O resto do dia se passou mais calmamente. Com o coração leve do desabafo, Gina arrumou as coisas da sobrinha. Conversou com a mesma sobre o assunto. De início, Marie não se mostrou muito satisfeita em ter que ir para a Toca, mas quando Gina mencionou os primos gêmeos que estariam lá, Marie se mostrou mais alegre.

Gina evitou a sala de jantar durante a última refeição do dia, optando por faze-la em seu próprio quarto. Após o jantar, Gina se despediu dos seus anfitriões e amigos mais próximos, com promessas de um rápido retorno. O motorista da Sra. Malfoy, levou as duas ruivas para a casa dos Weasley, aonde chegaram em uma hora bem avançada, com Marie já dormindo. A família de Percy também já estava estalada lá, e devidamente acomodada.

* * *

N/A: Ugh, mega demora, mil desculpas por isso, mas eu tenho tido muitos problemas. O cap 17 já ta quase todo na minha cabeça, então eu tenho esperanças de que ele saia mais rapidamente. Por favor, continuem acompanhando, já ta quase acabando, e please... deixem reviews. Beijão...

_Rogue Black_


	17. Mais conversa

Cap 17 – Mais conversa

- Karen? – a voz masculina era implorativa.

Karen, sentada no chão, levantou os olhos da revista que estivera folheando, encontrando olhos cinza e turbulentos, que eram a única parte do rosto dele que denotavam algo mais do que frieza.

- O que você quer? – ela fora intencionalmente grossa, não estava com saco para as ignorâncias do irmão.

- Hey, por que ta me tratando assim?

- Você quer mesmo saber?

Draco analisou o rosto da irmã por alguns estantes. Depois virou-se e sentou-se em uma cadeira.

- Eu quero informações.

Karen franziu o cenho, desconfiada, e cruzou os braços.

- Que tipo de informações?

- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois que vocês voltaram para a Inglaterra.

- Você pode ser um pouco mais específico?

- Eu quero saber sobre a Virgínia.

* * *

- Gina! Giiiinaaaaa! – a gritaria vinha de dentro da cozinha, e chamava Gina de volta para a realidade.

Gina passara os últimos minutos brincando com as crianças de bola de gude, e quando ouviu a gritaria deu um longo suspiro e levantou-se do chão, espanando a poeira de sua roupa.

A porta da cozinha estava aberta e revelava uma atarefada senhora de 56 anos, que andava da mesa para o armário, e de volta para a mesa, arrumando-a para o almoço. Quando a senhora viu a jovem ruiva parada a porta, parou em meio ao seu terceiro grito.

- Finalmente Gina. Eu quero que você leve essa bandeja de comida para a Penélope, e depois venha almoçar, já estou quase acabando.

- Ta bem.

Gina pegou a bandeja que estava sobre a pia, contendo um prato de comida e um copo de suco de melancia, e depois subiu as tortuosas escadas para os andares superiores. Chegando a porta que, durante a adolescência, pertencera ao seu irmão Percy, Gina bateu na porta e entrou.

Dentro do quarto, em uma cama de casal comprada por Percy, estava deitada Penélope. Ela se recostava em dois travesseiros e tinha um livro na mão, ao ver Gina entrar, ela fechou o livro e deixou-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira, abrindo logo um grande sorriso, sua barriga de 6 meses era proeminente embaixo dos cobertores.

- Olá Gina.

- Eu trouxe seu almoço. – falou a ruiva sorrindo também.

- Hum... isso parece delicioso. Obrigada.

Gina colocou a bandeja no colo de Penélope, que se ajeitou na cama e começou a comer. Gina sentou-se ao pé da cama e ficou olhando a decoração em volta.

- Diga-me, por que você veio pra Toca?

- Você sabe o porque. Para ajudar a mamãe com as crianças e você.

- Você está mentindo, Gina. Eu te conheço desde que você tinha 11 anos, não tente me enganar. Você sabe perfeitamente bem que se você não tivesse vindo eu poderia ajudar a sua mãe no que fosse necessário, eu estou grávida e não inválida. Na verdade seria até melhor se você não tivesse vindo, assim a Molly não me aprisionaria no quarto desse jeito.

Gina deu um longo suspiro, olhando para a janela do quarto.

- Longa história, Penny, longa história.

- Quer conversar.

- Eu preferia que não.

- Ok!

As duas ficaram por longos minutos em silêncio, Gina perdida em pensamentos e Penélope consumindo seu almoço.

- Já sabe o sexo do bebê?

- Vai ser uma menina, não diga nada para a Molly, mas eu e o Percy estamos querendo batiza-la com o nome da avó.

- Ah, que meigo, mamãe vai adorar, vai se sentir lisonjeada.

- É o que eu penso. – Penélope suspirou e pousou o garfo, terminando sua refeição. – Você acha que tem alguma chance de sua mãe me deixar descer na hora do jantar, é realmente frustrante ficar trancada aqui o dia inteiro, eu não estou doente nem nada.

- Não ligue para ela, ela esta preocupada com a segurança do bebê, afinal você já esta de 6 meses e já abortou 3 vezes.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, mas é muito exagero da parte dela me deixar trancafiada aqui dentro. Quando eu estava grávida dos gêmeos, eu fazia tudo lá em casa.

- E você quase perdeu eles também. Se não fosse a Angelina que te levou imediatamente para o hospital, você teria perdido eles também.

- Ah, eu sei ok, eu ainda me lembro. – ela estremeceu com a lembrança – Eu só gostaria de descer um pouco, conversar com meus filhos, sair desse quarto.

- Tudo bem, eu vou falar com a minha mãe e ver o que eu posso fazer por você.

- Obrigada Gina, você é um anjo.

- Me agradeça cuidando desse bebê ai dentro. Agora é melhor eu descer, antes que minha mãe comece a gritaria de sempre.

* * *

- Você quer saber sobre a Gina? – a voz dela soou incrédula, ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Foi o que eu falei. Eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu, cada passo que ela deu depois que vocês voltaram.

- Por que você quer saber sobre ela?

- Não te interessa.

A resposta mal-educada de Draco fez com que Karen levantasse os olhos em descrença e cruzasse os braços.

- Pois eu acho que interessa sim.

- Qual é Karen, para de besteira, me diz logo.

- Por que eu deveria? Que diferença faz se eu te contar ou não o que aconteceu?

- É importante para mim. – a voz dele era implorativa, assim como seus olhos.

- Me convença.

- O que?

- Me convença que é importante para você. Por que é importante para você?

- Porque eu a amo. – a confissão era pouco mais que um murmúrio e mesmo ele, ainda não se dera conta da veracidade daquelas palavras até proferi-las.

* * *

Já estavam terminando o almoço quando o rosto alegre de Hermione surgiu na porta da cozinha, ele carregava o filho no colo e trazia consigo os gêmeos de Fred

- O de casa.

- Mione querida, vai entrando, vejo que trouxe Jack e Ryan.

- É, a Angelina pediu para eu ficar de olho neles essa tarde, ela vai sair com o Fred.

- É, eles vão namorar... – falou Ryan

- ... totalmente eca. – completou Jack, e ambos fizeram uma careta. Molly, Gina e Hermione riram.

- Bom, mas não é só isso, veja quem eu achei a caminho daqui. – Hermione ficou de lado na porta, abrindo espaço para um homem e uma criança entrarem, eram Daniel e Jason.

- Hey Dan, ta fazendo o que aqui?

- Vim te visitar. – falou o moreno sorrindo.

Gina sorriu de volta e foi abraçar o amigo.

- Como vai Daniel?

- Eu vou bem, muito obrigado Sra. Weasley. Como vai a senhora?

- Atarefada, como sempre. Mas entre meu rapaz, não fique parado aí fora.

Daniel entrou, acompanhado do filho. Como todos já haviam terminado de comer, a Sra. Weasley começou a arrumar a mesa, prontamente Gina pôs-se a ajuda-la, mas foi logo impedida.

- Deixe isso aí Gina, a Mione pode me ajudar com a loça, vai conversar com o seu amigo.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo, mas colocou o prato que havia pego de volta sobre a mesa, e depois voltou-se para Daniel.

- Então, vamos dar uma volta?

* * *

Karen abriu um sorriso, enquanto levantava os olhos para fitar o irmão

- Espera aí, eu ouvi direito?

- Acho que ouviu... – ele deu um profundo suspiro – Pode falar comigo agora?

- Com o maior prazer.

* * *

Os terrenos pertencentes à família Weasley eram bastante limitados, e em sua caminhada, Daniel e Gina acabaram por ultrapassar o limite e acabarem em um bosque que havia nos fundos. Conversavam sobre amenidades, Daniel contava à respeito de uma viagem que fizera ao Afeganistão para bolar uma reportagem para o jornal em que trabalhava. Gina fazia perguntas educadas, mas o assunto não captava o seu interesse e permitia que sua mente voasse. Dado momento do passeio, Daniel segurou-lhe o cotovelo e indicou-lhe um banco natural do bosque.

- Aqui Gina, vamos sentar.

A ruiva sentou-se, mas suspirando. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, uma perdida demais para dizer alguma coisa e o outro ponderando sobre o que afligia o coração de sua amiga.

- E então Gina, ainda na mesma?

- Você sabe que sim Dan.

- Você já considerou a possibilidade de perdoa-lo?

- Ele não quer o meu perdão. Ele me odeia e eu, se quer, sei por que. – Gina deu um suspiro profundo e voltou seus olhos angustiados para o amigo.- Ás vezes eu gostaria que aquele verão jamais tivesse acontecido... eu me sinto tão mal... – ela deixou a cabeça pender sobre a mão.

Daniel passou o braço pelos ombros da ruiva puxando-a para si. Aquele gesto tão terno e amigável foi o limite para Gina, ela rompeu em soluços angustiados com a cabeça apoiada contra o ombro dele, enquanto Daniel apertava-a procurando acalma-la com palavras tranqüilizadoras. Por fim ela foi se acalmando e ele enfim, soltou-a.

- Melhor agora? – ele perguntou com voz suave.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto, em busca de limpa-lo das lágrimas.

- Gina, ontem você estava muito transtornada e não conseguiu me explicar essa história toda direito, tampouco poderia analisar os fatos corretamente. Pelo que eu entendi vocês tiveram um envolvimento, mas, por forças das circunstâncias, precisaram se separar e, bem... você se apaixonou por ele e simplesmente não aceita que ele tenha voltado tão... diferente.

- Não é tão simples assim. Nós estávamos nos dando bem, e conversávamos quase todo dia, trocávamos e-mails, enfim, estávamos sempre em contato, apesar da distância. Mas de repente tudo mudou, ele parou de telefonar e de escrever, não respondeu meu e-mails e sempre que eu ligava pra casa dele ele estava ocupado e não podia falar. Quando ele voltou.... bem, quando ele voltou tava de braço dado com a Delihla e simplesmente me ignorava, como pessoa, como mulher.... qualquer coisa, era como se eu não existisse. E então... eu finalmente soube a verdade....anteontem nós conversamos... eu descobri que a Delihla colocou coisas sobre mim na cabeça dele... falou um monte de mentiras...eu não sei o que, mas de alguma forma isso destruiu minha imagem... ele parou de confiar em mim.... – a voz terminou num sorriso partido pela dolorosa lembrança.

- Gin, eu acho que você tem que analisar o aspecto dele da questão. Lá estava ele, nos EUA, há meses sem ver a namorada, morrendo de saudades, e, de repente, chega uma das melhores amigas dela lá, bem no bairro em que ele mora, com noticias fresquinhas.... e que noticias são essas? Um monte de mentiras que abalam ainda mais a confiança do pobre homem. Ele se vê então desesperado, terrivelmente dividido e desde, então, tomar a decisão mais fácil, aceitar as palavras dela como sendo a verdade e se conformando com idéia de que sua namorada, no fim, não era como ele pensava.

Gina olhou para o amigo com os olhos feridos. A voz dele era calma e incisiva, transmitia confiança e bom censo, no entanto Gina não queria acreditar, não podia acreditar no que ele falava, porque demonstraria um lado de Draco que ela nunca havia visto antes, um lado vulnerável e inseguro, um lado humano demais.

- Não é tão simples assim. – falou ela abanando a cabeça. – Se era assim que ele se sentia, com... dúvidas, por que ele não me confrontou? Por que ele não me ligou, ou veio até Londres? Um fim-de-semana seria mais do que suficiente. Por que ele não fez nenhuma dessas coisas? Além do mais, o afastamento dele começou semanas antes de Delihla chegar na América. Semanas antes ele já havia parado de me ligar... já não respondia meus e-mails... já havia se esquecido de mim.... – a voz da ruiva se partiu mais uma vez, e novamente ela se viu em prantos, com os braços de Daniel envolvendo-a gentilmente.

- Gina! – a voz angustiada dele transmitia seu sofrimento em ver a amiga tão abalada.

- Esta tudo bem, Dan, tudo bem.

Eles ainda ficaram alguns minutos mais naquele parque. Quando voltaram para dentro de casa as crianças brincavam no quintal e Molly e Hermione já começavam seus preparativos para o jantar. Não demorou muito e Daniel pegou seu filho e foi embora, tinha a obrigação de levar Jason de volta para a mãe antes do jantar.

* * *

- Bem... eu não sei bem por onde começar. – falou ele subitamente constrangido.

Com um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios, Karen deslizou para o lado do irmão e abraçou-o, transmitindo confiança.

- Que você expressar as suas dúvidas, o que você acha que a Gina fez.

- Delihla me contou que ela havia voltado com o Potter. – falou ele num tom baixo e tenso, os músculos do rosto contraídos.

- Harry? Céus, Gina não via o Harry há meses, na verdade a primeira vez que ela teve noticias dele desde que eles terminaram foi no dia do aniversário dela, ele ligou porque queria conversar sobre a Kim.

Draco assentiu silencioso, digerindo a informação.

- Esta me dizendo que eles não se viam há mais de uma no quando chegaram aqui.

- É exatamente isso que eu estou dizendo. Gina é minha melhor amiga e eu sei tudo da vida dela, e você é meu irmão, jamais lhe mentiria.

- Mas se o que você diz é verdade, por que Delihla teria mentido para mim, o que ela ganharia com isso?

- Bom Draco, o que ela ganharia é óbvio não, afinal você esta com ela agora, e não com a Gina, além do mais você tem tratado ela muito mal ultimamente.

Draco franziu o cenho ao lembrar-se da cena que presenciara semanas atrás, ver Gina nos braços de outro homem ainda lhe causava uma onda de ciúme quase incontrolável.

- Se o que você diz é verdade, porque Gina estava nos braços do Potter?

- Quando foi isso? – perguntou Karen ligeiramente confusa.

- Logo assim que a gente chegou na mansão, no primeiro dia.

- Olhe Draco, não sei o que você viu e nem o que aconteceu, mas tenho certeza de que interpretou erroneamente uma situação. Harry já estava namorando a Kim e jamais estaria nos braços de outra mulher do jeito que você fala. Provavelmente era só um abraço amigável.

- Gina... ela saiu com alguém.

- Quem te disse isso?

- Delihla disse que ela saiu com vários rapazes.

Karen soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Oh céus, não sabia a víbora que é aquela criatura. Gina não saiu com ninguém desde que você esteve aqui da última vez. Nos primeiros meses nós saímos em grupo, íamos a boates, ao cinema, e etc, mas ela sempre se manteve fiel ao que quer que seja que vocês tinham. Mas aí, pouco tempo depois de eu ir morar com o Blase, ela se fechou em copas, não saia de casa, não passeava, mas visitava a família, não sorria mais, estava muito deprimida. Draco, Gina me contou a história toda mais ou menos por alto, mas desde que você voltou ela não me disse como anda o relacionamento entre vocês e eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa pra ela fugir correndo daquele jeito ontem.

- Eu... a magoei um bocado anteontem. Considerando tudo o que você disse até agora, a única coisa que eu tenho feito desde que coloquei os pés em Londres foi magoa-la, e o pior é que ela não merecia nada disso. – ele meneou a cabeça, já se levantando – Como eu fui tolo, minha nossa quanto tempo desperdiçado por causa das mentiras e das tramóias daquela Delihla.

- Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse capaz de tanta maldade. – falou Karen num murmúrio, observando o irmão andando para lá e para cá no tapete, imerso em pensamentos.

- Ela precisa de uma lição.

- Esqueça Delihla, só a coloque para fora de sua vida o mais rápido possível, pense em como reconquistar a Gina.

- Eu preciso falar com ela, preciso me desculpar, me explicar... Oh céus, será que ela vai me ouvir? – Draco pousou seu olhar torturado na irmã mais nova, como se ela obtivesse todas as respostas.

- Draco eu... eu não sei. Gostaria de dizer que tudo vai dar certo, que vocês vão se entender, mas... bem, tudo o que você fez, não importa a razão, deixou machucados bem fundos no coração dela, e eu não sei se somente um pedido de desculpas vai ser suficiente para cicatrizar tudo. Gina estava apaixonada por você, e você pisoteou em seus sonhos e esperanças como se não passasse de lixo.

- Oh céus! O que eu faço? Eu morreria se ela não me perdoasse.

- Vá falar com ela Draco, e reze pra que tudo de certo.

- Sim, sim. – concordou ele meio distraído. De repente ele virou-se e depositou um fraterno beijo na testa da irmã. – Obrigado por tudo maninha. Deseje-me sorte. – e saiu do quarto tal qual um furacão.

* * *

Após o jantar, estavam todos reunidos na sala. Gina, sentava-se confortavelmente no sofá ao lado de Penny, e ambas conversavam sobre o bebê que não parava de se mecher. No tapete do sofá as crianças brincavam com um jogo, e num canto da sala Mione e a pareciam entretidas numa troca de receitas e conselhos. Foi nesse momento que a campainha soou.

- Eu atendo! – foi o grito emitido por Josh, um dos gemeos de Percy, as outras crianças emitiram murmurios de protesto, mas permitiram que o garoto fosse atender a porta.

Voltando da cozinha como se trouxesse um troféu, Josh apareceu arrastando um encabulado Draco. No minuto em que Gina pousou os olhos no loiro, levantou do sofá em um salto, a expressão furiosa, prestes a manda-lo embora.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Malfoy. – Gina cruzou os braços com a cara amarrada.

* * *

N/A: E finalmente a tapada aqui publica o cap 17, espero que gostem desse. Se serve de consolo a fic ta quase no fim. Desculpe pela demora. Please, deixem scraps!

Bjão

_Rogue Black_


	18. Colocando os pingos nos is

Cap 18 – Colocando os pontos nos is

Voltando da cozinha como se trouxesse um troféu, Josh apareceu arrastando um encabulado Draco. No minuto em que Gina pousou os olhos no loiro, levantou do sofá em um salto, a expressão furiosa, prestes a manda-lo embora.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Malfoy. – Gina cruzou os braços com a cara amarrada

Ninguém na sala ousava dar um pio, uma palavra sequer. Os dois se encaravam, Draco com cara de cachorro arrependido e Gina com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Draco deu dois passos na direção de Gina, que recuou na mesma proporção, ele deixou os braços caírem ao redor do corpo, sua figura era realmente deplorável.

- Por favor.

- É... esta na hora mesmo de eu ir embora. – Hermione se levantou e começou a juntar o próprio filho e os gêmeos de Fred.

- Mas tia... – Jack começou a reclamar, mas foi rapidamente calado por um olhar de sua avó.

Gina viu a cunhada se levantar, assim como sua mãe. Com um gesto de impaciência ela voltou-se irritada para a mãe.

- Deixa mãe, é melhor nós sairmos. – ela respirou por alguns minutos, irritada. – Olhe, vamos dar uma volta por aí, assim não atrapalhamos ninguém. – falou zangada.

Os olhos do loiro adquiriram um brilho que ela não soube distinguir, e não parou para analisar, virando-se de novo para a mãe.

- Oh, querida, não é incomodo nenhum. - falou a velha senhora antes que Gina abrisse a boca novamente.

- Mãe, aqui tem as crianças e a Penny, que precisa de cuidados especiais, e eu sei que a minha conversa com o Malfoy vai ser bastante... calorosa. – falou Gina raivosa. – Eu volto logo.

Gina foi até a mãe sem lhe dar tempo de contestação, deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Depois beijou as crianças demoradamente e por fim despediu-se de Hermione e Penélope que continuavam na sala.

- Não precisa se apresar querida, vocês tem muito o que conversar. – falou Molly num tom encorajador.

Gina aspirou profundamente o ar, mas reprimiu a resposta mal-criada que estava na ponta de sua língua.

- Até mais mamãe.

- Tomem cuidado, vocês dois.

Gina assentiu e virou-se para a saída sem sequer lançar um olhar para saber se ele a estava seguindo. Com as mãos afundadas nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro que usava, Gina foi caminhando pelo bosque que cercava a propriedade dos pais, passos leves atrás de si denunciavam a presença de Draco. Depois de terem andado vários metros bosque a dentro, eles depararam com uma clareira iluminada pela luz da lua. Aparentemente alheia à mágica do lugar, Gina se recostou em uma árvore fitando distraidamente a paisagem a sua volta. Draco se aproximou cautelosamente, observando-a em silêncio, desejando ardentemente que ela o perdoasse, que eles pudessem ficar juntos, porque ele não saberia o que fazer se não tivesse aquela mulher para si, somente para si.

Por vários minutos eles ficaram em silêncio, Gina com os olhos perdidos na mata e Draco com os olhos grudados nela, observando o luar incidir sobre a jovem, dando-lhe um brilho quase etéreo, uma beleza mágica.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – a voz de Gina era cansada, com um toque amargo. Algo na maneira como ela disse seu nome, fez com que uma fisgada dolorosa atingisse o peito do homem.

- Eu queria conversar... – a voz baixa, quase submissa, fez com que Gina voltasse os olhos na direção dele, surpreendendo-se com sua expressão sofrida.

- Sou toda ouvidos. – a voz dela também era baixa, cautelosa, mas ela se recusava a se comover com a expressão no rosto dele, afinal, esse homem era o responsável por seu coração estar agora em pedaços.

Um suspiro profundo e pesaroso escapou dos lábios dele. Com as mãos enfiadas no bolso, ele se aproximou um pouco mais, procurando-lhe os olhos.

- Escuta, eu fui um tremendo canalha no outro dia... – um levantar de sobrancelhas por parte dela fez com que ele se encolhesse um pouco – Ok, todo o temo eu tenho sido um canalha, desde que eu voltei, desde... muito antes disso.

A expressão no rosto da ruiva ainda era indiferente, mas uma luz diferente se acendeu no fundo dos olhos dela, e isso deu coragem a Draco continuar.

- Como eu posso explicar isso... – ele pareceu pensativo por uns minutos, o olhar se perdeu no horizonte, nas profundezas do passado. – Sabe, eu me apaixonei uma única vez na minha vida, e ela era linda. Seus cabelos eram brilhantes e sedosos, os olhos castanhos eram luminosos, e ela era tão encantadoramente feminina tão doce e meiga, tão gentil e generosa que conquistou meu coração. Eu tinha uns 15 anos na época. Ela nunca olhou pra mim. Eu era só um amigo para ela, o melhor amigo, talvez, mas ela nunca me viu de fato.

Nesse ponto da narrativa ele fez uma pausa. Gina se perguntava por que ele lhe contava aquilo tudo, qual o propósito de deixar claro que ele nunca a amara, afinal se ele só se apaixonara uma vez na vida, e aos 15 anos, certamente não fora por ela, na época ela pouco mais que uma criança, e Draco a tratava com a tolerância de um irmão mais velho. Gina tinha quase certeza de que sabia de quem se tratava, e não gostava nem um pouco disso, Astoria Greengrass era a garota, foi a garota que ele namorara na época e ele recebera um fora dela.

- Então algo incrível aconteceu, ela olhou pra mim. Quando eu tinha 25 anos ela finalmente olhou pra mim. E foi incrível, maravilhoso, muito melhor do que eu imaginei que seria, porque nós éramos adultos, e tínhamos um relacionamento adulto, muito melhor do que se tivesse sido durante a nossa adolescência. Eu fiquei exultante... – Gina tinha os olhos arregalados, perguntando-se se estava realmente ouvindo tudo aquilo. " Não faz sentido, ele não pode estar falando de mim." - Nós começamos um relacionamento, e "começamos" é exatamente a palavra, porque não tivemos chance de levar adiante, eu logo tive de voltar para os Estados Unidos, e essa garota, essa garota incrível me acompanhou, e me apoiou num dos momentos mais difíceis de minha vida, e eu pensei " Hey, nós temos uma chance, eu vou fazer com que isso funcione" – nesse momento ele segurava ambas as mãos da ruiva e a olhava nos olhos com desespero, como se quisesse passar uma mensagem " Hey, você é essa garota. É você a garota incrível que eu amo" seus olhos pareciam dizer, e Gina só o encarava com medo de acreditar no que ele dizia, com medo de ter esperanças – E então ela voltou, voltou para a Inglaterra, para a vida dela, mas eu havia prometido, assim que eu pudesse eu também voltaria para que pudéssemos dar continuidade ao que havíamos começado. Mas os meses foram se sucedendo e eu nunca conseguia me livrar de todos os negócios que me prendiam nos EUA, e minha insegurança ia aumentando, eu não sabia se ela me amava, e me perguntava o tempo todo isso, se ela gostava de mim, se ela me esperaria. Entenda, nós nos falávamos com freqüência, mas nunca fizemos promessas de nenhum tipo, ela não tinha de me esperar, eu esperava que ela me esperasse, mas ela não era obrigada a isso, e eu não podia pedir isso a ela, mas ao mesmo tempo me corroia de duvidas sobre o que ela estava fazendo aqui, morrendo de medo de que talvez ela tivesse encontrado alguém, outro alguém.

- Oh Draco! – Gina ficou tocada com a angustia que viu no rosto de Draco, ela queria trazer aquele rosto amado para perto de si e confortá-lo, mas quando tentou mover as mãos, Draco as apertou mais, e não deixou-a soltar-se.

- Você entende Gina, como eu me sentia. Eu estava terrivelmente inseguro, achando que a qualquer momento você se apaixonaria por um cara e eu não passaria de mais uma cara no seu passado, seu melhor amigo com quem você transou duas vezes, mas só isso.

- Draco... – a voz dela saiu um pouco estrangulada pela emoção.

- Não, deixe-me terminar. – interrompeu ele sacudindo a cabeça com certa impaciência. – Então estava lá eu, apaixonado, terrivelmente inseguro, morrendo de saudades e de mãos atadas para fazer qualquer coisa. E foi nesse estado que Delihla me encontrou. – a menção do nome da outra fez com que todo o corpo de Gina ficasse tenso, Draco apertou suas mãos brevemente, como que pedindo compreensão e calma. – Já haviam se passado seis meses desde a última vez que eu havia te visto quando ela chegou à América e me perseguiu por todos os lados até que eu concordasse em hospedá-la em minha casa, e foi pior, porque ela parecia estar em todos os lugares. No inicio eu a evitava, sentindo certa repugnância da maneira tão atirada com que ela dava em cima de mim, mas de repente eu me vi procurando-a, bebendo cada palavra dela na esperança que ela me desse noticias de você. E o irônico foi que ela notou. E, do nada, ela começou a me falar de você, o tempo todo, em como você estava tão incrivelmente feliz, em como você levava uma vida agitada, saindo todas as noites, ficando com diferentes caras, voltando seu namoro com o Potter. – ele estremeceu e seus olhos ganharam uma sombra que não estava lá minutos atrás, como se a lembrança fosse por demais dolorosa.

Gina olhou para ele sentindo seu coração se encolher diante da dor que via estampada naqueles olhos, querendo apagar-lhe o sofrimento, mas sabendo que ele ainda não terminara a história e que não permitiria que ela fizesse nada.

- E eu acreditei. O pior de tudo foi que eu acreditei em todas as palavras venenosas dela sem contestar, sem pensar duas vezes, sem sequer averiguar se era verdade. Tente entender, eu não ligava se você se divertisse, faz parte da sua natureza, eu ficava até feliz que você assim, mas ficar com todos aqueles rapazes, saber disso doeu, mas eu ainda podia entender, afinal não éramos namorados, mas saber que você tinha voltado com o Potter me deixou quase louco, principalmente sabendo de todo o descaso com que ele te tratava antes, isso me deixou louco de raiva e de ciúme, eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada, e então Delihla armou sua armadilha e eu cai como um patinho, e antes que me desse conta disso eu já a estava namorando. – Ele respirou fundo voltando a realidade. – Eu estou tentando fazer com que você entenda meus atos, eu sei que fui horrível, e a fiz sofrer, mas eu achei... eu achei que não significava nada pra você, que tinha sido só um interlúdio ate você voltar para o Potter. Oh, Gina, me perdoe, por favor me perdoe.! – sua voz estava angustiada e ele a fitava com desespero.

Por vários minutos Gina o fitou, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir, a esperança se insinuando em seu coração, mas ela não permitia que crescesse muito ainda havia pontos a esclarecer, ela não estava totalmente segura a respeito dele ainda.

- Diga alguma coisa Gina, pelo amor de Deus! – ele apertava tanto as mão dela que chegava a doer.

- Eu... – Gina escolhia suas palavras com cuidado. – Draco, passou-se seis meses antes que Delihla fosse para Los Angeles, mas você parou de me ligar em quatro meses, por que.

Draco respirou fundo.

- Foi nessa época que eu me dei conta da magnitude dos negócios de meu tio. Eu havia prometido ao meu tio que cuidaria dos negócios dele para sua esposa e iniciaria a filha dele na empresa, mas não tinha idéia do quão grande eram esses negócios, e com os planos de mudança para a Inglaterra, eu tinha que cuidar muito bem para que não houvessem problemas, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria voltar o mais rápido possível, então comecei a trabalhar como um louco, de sol a sol, mal tendo tempo para dormir, muitas das vezes eu passava as noites no escritório para que não perdesse um só minuto precioso, e eu acabava não tendo tempo para te ligar, o fuso horário também não ajudava muito, sempre que eu tinha um tempinho, era muito tarde aqui na Inglaterra e eu não tinha coragem de te incomodar de madrugada.

- Eu gostaria que tivesse me incomodado. – falou ela suavemente.

Ele esboçou um sorriso fraco antes de continuar a falar.

- Com o ritmo louco que eu tinha imprimido no trabalho, teria me permitido voltar em Março, mas com a chegada de Delihla em Janeiro e todas as mentiras que ela contava, eu não conseguia mais me concentrar de maneira satisfatória e o trabalho desandou, por uns dois meses me embebedando o dia inteiro para não pensar em mais nada, até que minha tia me deu um puxão de orelha e eu voltei ao trabalho. Esse atraso acabou me custando vários meses para recuperar o trabalho e eu já não tinha estimulo para fazê-lo com desespero, então o tempo se alongou e um ano se passou e o noivado de minha irmã me obrigou a voltar mais cedo, e eu agradeço por isso, pois eu não planejava voltar à Inglaterra, nunca mais. Gina, eu agi como um idiota, um completo canalha, já lhe falei isso, mas por favor, eu imploro pelo seu perdão... Oh Gina, eu te amo tanto. – ele não pode mais se conter e puxou-a contra si, abraçando-a com força, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dela – Por favor, não me faça sofrer mais.

- Draco... – ela mal conseguia fazer a voz sair por sua garganta de tanto que Draco a apertava, mas haviam coisas que ela precisava falar. – Draco, eu jamais voltei com o Harry, na verdade eu fiquei meses sem falar com ele, só fui ter contato com ele novamente em agosto, no meu aniversário.

- Sim, eu sei... eu sei disso... a...

- Eu fiquei profundamente deprimida, completamente arrasada quando você parou de me contatar, quando eu não conseguia mais falar com você. Então eu o vi com a Delihla e... nossa, aquilo doeu muito, doeu fundo, eu nunca pensei que pudesse sofrer tanto...

- O que isso quer dizer? – Draco a afastou de si, fitando-a com intensidade, tendo medo de acreditar no que aquelas palavras poderiam significar.

- Draco, eu não sei bem como começou, mas em algum momento, nos últimos 19 anos eu me apaixonei por você e... nossa... eu te amo muito, muito mesmo... eu....

- Gina. – ele falou o nome dela num gemido, puxando-a para si, beijando-a com sofreguidão e desespero.

As mãos dele a abraçavam com força, colando ambos os corpos, como se tivesse medo que, ao solta-la, ela se fosse, sumisse numa nuvem de fumaça. Pouco depois suas bocas se separaram, as respirações ofegantes se misturando, as testas coladas, os olhos fechados, apreciando o momento. Draco havia afrouxado o abraço, e havia levado uma das mãos ao rosto dela acariciando-o ternamente. Gina o enlaçava pela cintura.

- Eu acho, que sempre o amei, desde que tinha seis anos de idade e Karen me levou pela primeira vez para a casa de vocês e você brincou conosco de casinha e, bem, você ganhou meu coração naquele dia.

- Oh, Gina, você me perdoa?

- Sim Draco, eu te perdôo. Mas tenho uma condição.

- Qualquer coisa, eu aceito qualquer coisa.

- Sempre que você ouvir alguém falando algo de mim, eu quero que você me pergunte a verdade.

- Gina, eu aprendi a minha lição, pode ter certeza disso.

Suas bocas se encontraram novamente, com mais calma dessa vez, saboreando-se, as línguas se encontrando e se acariciando, descobrindo todos segredos da boca do amado. Uma das mãos de Draco se afundara nos cabelos dela, enquanto a outra apertava sua cintura. Gina o enlaçava pelo pescoço com ambas as mãos, acariciando sua nuca com carinho. Eles se separaram pouco depois, em busca de ar, mas relutantes de ir embora.

- Você vai voltar?

- Hum?

- Pra mansão, vai voltar comigo pra casa de mamãe?

- Não posso Draco, eu prometi que ficaria aqui para ajudar mamãe com a gravidez da Penny.

- Hum... – um gemido abafado escapou dos lábios de Draco antecipando a separação. – Quanto tempo será isso?

- Uns 10 dias contando com hoje.

Mais um gemido de frustração escapou de seus lábios e ele a apertou ainda mais fortemente de encontro ao próprio corpo.

- Alguma chance de eu poder ficar aqui com você? – perguntou ele com um sorriso fraco.

- Draco! – exclamou ela corando ao pensar em Draco dormindo com ela debaixo do mesmo teto que seus pais.

- Esta bem, esta bem. Já entendi.

Ele tornou a beijá-la com ardor, mas dessa vez ela o interrompeu.

- É melhor nós voltarmos, mamãe deve estar preocupada com a minha demora.

- Bobagem, tenho certeza que ela sabe porque estamos demorando.

- Sério Draco, melhor voltarmos, esta muito tarde.

- Hum... esta bem. – disse ele, mas ainda relutou em solta-la.

Os dois voltaram pelo caminho que utilizaram para chegar até ali. Draco mantinha a mão possessivamente sobre a cintura dela e, em retribuição, Gina apoiava a cabeça no ombro dele. Ao entrarem pela cozinha, havia luz na sala de estar, onde os pais de Gina tomavam um chá, cada um no seu respectivo pijama.

- Finalmente voltaram. – falou a Sra. Weasley se levantando com um sorriso nos lábios. – E vejo que se acertaram.

- Mamãe. – exclamou Gina corando.

- Não se envergonhe, querida, já estava na hora de vocês se acertarem – falou o Sr. Weasley se levantando – Como vai Draco, ainda não o vi desde que voltou da América.

- Eu vou bem, obrigado. E o senhor?

- Muito bem graças a Deus. Molly o que acha de subirmos para dar uma olhada nas crianças e depois irmos para a cama, amanhã será um dia cheio, você sabe.

- Sim, sim, é melhor. Gina, querida, não esqueça de trancar as portas e apagar as luzes antes de subir, e a Mione pediu pra que você ligasse para ela amanhã.

- Está bem, obrigada mamãe.

- Boa noite crianças. – falou Molly subindo.

- Boa noite. - responderam ambos.

- Vejo você amanhã, meu rapaz? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Pode ter certeza disso.

- Então boa noite, Draco, boa noite minha filha.

- Boa noite, papai, tenha bons sonhos.

Arthur também subiu, deixando o jovem casal a sós. Mal o barulho da porta do quarto de ambos foi ouvido, e Draco já a puxava para si, beijando-a sem lhe dar tempo para pensar em mais nada. Os beijos de Draco eram deliciosos e a faziam perder a noção de tempo e espaço, antes que pudesse perceber ambos já estavam deitados sobre o sofá trocando caricias. Draco se afastou um pouco para observar as faces afogueadas de Gina, e esse tempo foi o suficiente para que Gina pudesse recuperar a razão. Ela o empurrou de leve, impondo um pouco mais de distância entre eles.

- Draco, é melhor você ir embora.

- Deixe-me passar a noite com você, eu senti tantas saudades. – falou ele mergulhando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

- Eu sei, eu também senti sua falta, mas eu prometi a meus irmãos que não dormiria mais com você aqui em casa, principalmente com crianças na casa, e não farei isso.

- Seus irmãos sabem que dormimos juntos? – perguntou ele um tanto incrédulo.

- A bomba estourou no meu aniversário, eles ficaram furiosos. Houve uma espécie de reunião e eu recebi uma bronca daquelas, mas no final tudo se acertou.

- Oh querida, e você passou por tudo isso sozinha? Eu fui um idiota. – falou ele angustiado, apertando-a contra si.

- Não tem importância, já passou. Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado. Vamos, levante-se, é melhor você ir.

- Esta bem, esta bem. Concordo com você.

Draco levantou-se e sentou-se no sofá. Gina sentou-se em seguida, ajeitando sua roupa antes de voltar a fitar Draco.

- Oh, querida, eu quase me esqueci. – ele meteu a mão no bolso e tirou uma correntinha de lá de dentro. – Você jogou isso em mim na outra noite, imagino que talvez você queira de volta agora. – ele segurava o colar de fada que havia dado para ela no ano anterior.

- Oh Draco, obrigada. Você pode colocá-lo em mim?

- Vire-se.

Gina obedeceu, ficando de costas para ele e levantou os cabelos para que ele pudesse colocar o colar. Com extrema suavidade, Draco rodeou-lhe o pescoço com a corrente, roçando seus dedos de leve no pescoço dela, quando fechou o colar, ele inclinou-se e depositou um rápido beijo em sua nuca, e depois se afastou. Vagarosamente, Gina deixou os cabelos caírem e depois se virou para ele.

- É melhor eu ir agora, antes que eu não consiga mais fazê-lo. – disse ele com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Sim. – foi a fraca resposta dela.

Os dois levantaram de um pulo, rapidamente. Com um suspiro profundo para se controlar, Draco se inclinou para frente e beijou-a nos lábios, um beijo leve, um pouco mais que uma caricia, e se afastou depressa, com medo de não resistir.

- Eu volto amanhã cedo.

- Estarei esperando.

- Tenha bons sonhos, ruiva.

- Você também Draco.

Com um último olhar, ele se foi, mas Gina sabia, ele voltaria amanhã.

* * *

Quando Draco estacionou o carro na alameda em frente à Mansão Malfoy já passava da meia-noite e todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Tendo resolvido seu desentendimento com Gina, restava apenas um assunto pendente para ele.

Com passos decididos, Draco se dirigiu para a Ala de Hóspedes, mas especificadamente para a suíte ocupada por Delihla, fazia dias que ele mal falava com ela, mas já estava mais do que na hora de resolver alguns assuntos. Com mão firme, Draco bateu repetidamente na porta de mogno por alguns minutos. Um barulho de alguma coisa caindo, seguido de um resmungo e a luz sendo acesa, deram a certeza à Draco de que Delihla havia acordado.

A porta se abriu e uma Delihla mal-humorada e sonolenta apareceu na porta, mal envolta num penhoar transparente que deixava patente a total falta de roupa que ela usava.

Ao vê-lo o rosto de Delihla se transfigurou se transformando numa expressão de sensual surpresa. Draco se perguntava como, algum dia, pudera achá-la atraente. Ela fazia um biquinho com a boca que julgava ser sensual, e jogou seus braços em torno de Draco.

- Oh Draquinho, senti tantas saudades suas, veio me procurar, eu estava esperando que viesse. – a essa altura ela já o estava puxando para dentro do quarto, uma das mãos lhe acariciando o peito, enquanto a outra se insinuava por dentro da calça dele.

Draco segurou-lhe ambas as mãos, e empurrou-a para longe do corpo, mal podendo conter o nojo que sentia dela.

- Oh Draquinho, você não me quer? – ela perguntou, o bico se acentuando, enquanto ela tirava o penhoar sem o menor pudor.

- Vista-se Delihla. – falou ele com voz ríspida.

- Oh, mas eu me sinto muito mais confortável assim. – disse ela com voz melosa, colando o corpo ao dele.

- Vista-se a não ser que queira parar na rua completamente nua. – falou irritado, segurando-lhe as mãos e empurrando-a longe.

Ela caiu sobre a cama, olhava para ele confusa.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Draco?

- Vista-se! – disse ele entre dentes.

Assustada com a irritação que via nos olhos de Draco, Delihla pegou o vestido que usara na noite anterior e que ainda se encontrava sobre uma poltrona e vestiu-o, sem se preocupar em vestir roupas íntimas.

- Agora, você vai arrumar uma mala com todos os seus pertences e sair dessa casa, para nunca mais voltar.

- Você esta me expulsando daqui? – sua voz estava chorosa.

- Sim, eu estou.

- Mas por que?

- Ah você vai saber, não se preocupe, mas não vamos perder tempo, comece arrumar suas coisas.

- Draco... – ela gemeu.

- Agora. – disse ele feroz.

Depois se dirigiu para o armário e começou a tirar as roupas do armário e jogá-las sobre a cama, sem se preocupar em arrumar nada. Assustada, Delihla só o fitava. Quando ele terminou de tirar todos os pertences dela de dentro dos armários, voltou-se para ela com os olhos soltando chispas de raiva.

- Você vai pegar as malas, ou terei de fazer eu mesmo?

Intimidada, Delihla pegou as duas malas que estavam debaixo da cama e abriu-as. Sem a menor cerimônia, Draco começou a jogar as coisas dela sobre as malas, sem lhe dar tempo sequer para arrumá-las. Minutos mais tarde ele as fechava, forçadamente.

- Agora, você e eu vamos conversar. Eu quero saber exatamente o porque de você ter mentido para mim quando esteve na América.

Choque estampou-se nos olhos dela, mas logo foi encoberto e ela produziu uma falsa expressão de surpresa no rosto.

- Mentir para você, eu nunca menti pra você Draquinho. – falou ela com voz afetada.

- Não me venha com mais uma de suas mentiras Delihla, eu falei com a Karen e com a Gina, e sei que você mentiu descaradamente para mim.

A mascara caiu e uma expressão de fúria surgiu no rosto dela.

- Ah, então é isso. Você falou com a miss Perfeição, e a puxa-saco ruiva e ta tudo certo, afinal, a loira aguada faz tudo certinho, nunca erra, não mente, não finge, é perfeita, e a queridinha ruiva é a sua protegida não é, incapaz de estar errada independente do que faça, não é mesmo!

Avançando contra ela, ele tinha as mãos no pescoço frágil da garota, pressionando ela contra a parede, a fúria estampada em seus olhos.

- Nunca mais você vai falar da minha irmã ou da Gina dessa maneira, esta me ouvindo. Nunca mais. Agora pegue suas coisas e suma da minha frente.

Draco se afastou, como se o contato com ela lhe desse nojo. Delihla estava pálida, como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta do ataque de fúria que tivera. Com a expressão desesperada ela foi até Draco, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Oh, Draco, me perdoe, eu estava fora de mim, eu não quis dizer aquilo, eu adoro a Karen e a Gina, você sabe, seria incapaz de lhes fazer mal, de dizer algo ruim delas.

- Largue-me, você me dá nojo, eu quero que saia agora mesmo daqui.

- Para onde eu irei Draco, você sabe, eu não tenho nenhum lugar pra ir, nem dinheiro, oh Draco, por favor, não me mande embora.

Com uma expressão profundamente enojada, Draco tirou a carteira do bolso e pegou algumas notas de cem libras, colocando-as nas mãos de Delihla. Delihla olhou para ele e depois para o dinheiro, uma sobrancelha cética se ergueu no rosto dela, e depois ela olhou cética para ele.

- Vai precisar se esforçar mais um pouco se quer se ver totalmente livre de mim.

Com um suspiro de irritação, Draco tornou a puxar a carteira, dessa vez pegando o cheque, que preencheu com uma quantia exorbitante, e depois colocou nas mãos abertas dela.

- Ai deve ter o suficiente para recomeçar a sua vida em qualquer lugar da Inglaterra. Eu quero que você saia de Londres o mais rápido possível e, se você tornar a aparecer na frente de qualquer conhecido meu, por mais remoto que seja, eu mesmo vou cuidar para que você não arranje emprego de espécie alguma em todo o Reino Unido.

Um sorriso irônico se desenhou nos lábios dela.

- Você é um idiota mesmo, esta completamente apaixonado pela ruivinha, não é mesmo. Você não é o primeiro. Lembra-se de Mike, do bar, ele é apaixonado por ela desde a faculdade, e Daniel, quase se separou da esposa quando eles eram amigos, mas nenhum deles ficou com ela sabe por que, Gina não liga para eles, ela é incapaz de se apaixonar. Nunca se apaixonou na vida e não se iluda de que vai acontecer agora.

- Obrigada pela aula sobres os enamorados pela Gina, mas eu já sei o que preciso a respeito dela, agora cai fora.

Sem mais uma palavra, Delihla saiu do quarto, carregando suas malas. Draco chamou um táxi e acompanhou-a até a porta, certificando-se de que ela estava indo embora. Um sorriso zombeteiro cruzava os lábios de Draco, ela tentara sua última cartada e não funcionara, ele estava suficientemente seguro a respeito dos sentimentos da sua ruiva.

* * *

N/A: Oh meu Deus! É o fim, ta acabando, eu nem posso acreditar que seja verdade, depois de todos esses meses a história esta chegando ao fim. Falta muito pouco agora, então tenham só mais um pouquinho de paciência, sim? Por favor, deixem reviews.

Beijos Rogue


	19. O casamento

Capitulo 19 – O casamento

Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado. A mansão Malfoy fora lindamente decorada no dia anterior, restando para a manhã do casamento somente os arranjos florais. Por todo lado via-se funcionários uniformizados carregando os mais diversos objetos. O bufê havia acabado de chegar com seus garçons, que davam os últimos retoques no serviço deles. A florista ditava ordens para seus dois ajudantes que ajeitavam as flores nas pilastras do corredor central e também nos outros cômodos destinados para a comemoração. No centro de tudo a mestre-de-cerimônias liderava tudo com a ajuda de comunicação via um microfone e fone acoplados no seu ouvido direito, e também sua fiel assistente que não saia de seu lado.

Tudo isso se passava no andar inferior da mansão, tendo o salão de festas como palco principal para a cerimônia, e o jardim como cenário secundário, preparado para a festa que seguiria a tarde toda. No andar de cima, estavam todos se arrumando para o casamento, que ocorreria às 11h da manhã, sendo seguido por um almoço no jardim.

Às 11h em ponto tudo estava pronto. O salão de festas estava completamente transformado. A escadaria arredondada estava coberta por um magnífico tapete branco. Os corrimãos estavam decorados com arcos de flor-de-laranjeira, entremeados por tulipas-papagaio. O tapete branco seguia por um corredor formado por duas fileiras de cadeiras brancas, onde os convidados já haviam se acomodado, seis pilastras ornadas por mais flores limitavam o corredor de ambos os lados. O tapete terminava num altar ricamente ornamentado onde um pastor com bíblia na mão esperava para dar inicio à cerimônia.

De acordo com ordens da mestre-de-cerimônias, a mesma se iniciou, com uma musica suave ao fundo. O fotógrafo e a filmagem já estavam a postos de forma a pegar todos os ângulos da cerimônia.

Os primeiros a entrar foram Nott e Parkinson, os padrinhos de Blaise. Como todos os homens, Nott usava um fraque com gravata prateada, e colete xadrez verde-esmeralda e prata. Parkinson usava um vestido longo, rosa-claro, o cabelo estava penteado para trás e diamantes rodeados por ouro branco ornavam seu pescoço e orelhas.

O segundo casal a atravessar o corredor era Draco e Gina. Draco vestia-se de maneira semelhante à Nott, exceto pelo alfinete de platina com uma pedra esmeralda espetado na gravata prata. Gina não usava o vestido que comprara no shopping, ao invés dele, usava um vestido comprado na semana anterior, um longo verde-claro num tecido diáfano que lhe dava um ar meio etéreo, muito mais apropriado para uma cerimônia de manhã. Nos pés ela calçava sandálias de salto alto com aplicação de strass, combinando com os brincos e o cordão que ela usava, também de strass. Os cabelos dela caiam em ondas de fogo sobre suas costas. Os dois estavam com os braços entrelaçados, e não paravam de olhar um para o outro pelo canto dos olhos, nas bocas, sorrisos bobos eram ostentados. Os dois se posicionaram no lado da noiva no altar, diretamente contrários aos padrinhos do noivo. As mãos dos dois se entrelaçaram, e eles trocaram mais um olhar apaixonado antes de se voltarem novamente para o corredor, por onde entravam Narcissa e George Zabinne.

George vestia fraque também, mas sua gravata era preta. Narcissa usava um vestido longo e elegante na cor púrpura e num tecido brilhante cuja cor variava de intensidade de acordo com a luz. Usava pérolas no pescoço e orelhas. Sua figura elegante e pálida fazia um belo contraste com o homem robusto e negro ao seu lado. Ocorreu a Gina, que daqui a uns 20 anos, seria exatamente essa a aparência que Blaise e Karen fariam juntos.

A seguir entraram Blaise de braços dados com sua mãe. A única diferença no traje de Blaise para com os dos demais homens, era que Blaise usava uma gravata verde. Janice, sua mãe, usava um vestido amarelo, que ficava magnífico com o tom de sua pele, ela entrava orgulhosa com o filho.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Isabelle Lupin de 7 anos, filha de Ninfadora com Remus, entrou. Usava um delicado vestido branco com uma facha verde na cintura, nas mãos um cestinho com pétalas de rosa branca, que ela ia jogando pelo caminho. Atrás de Isabelle, entrou Marie, um vestido igual e uma igual cesta nas mãos, os cabelos ruivos caindo em cachos ao redor do rosto e pescoço, contrastando com o branco do vestido. Por último entrava Dylan Lupin de 6 anos, segundo filho de Ninfadora e Remus, com um rostinho solene, ele levava uma almofada onde repousava as alianças do casal. Seus passos eram comedidos e cuidadosos. Ele vestia um fraque, como os outros, e a gravatinha era prata, como a dos padrinhos.

No alto das escadas apareceu Karen. Magnífica num vestido tomara que caia, num tecido leve, branco, como manda o figurino. A saia longa esvoaçava em torno de suas pernas conforme ela descia as escadas. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos no alto da cabeça, o véu estava preso por uma tiara de ouro, e caia sobre as costas dela. Nas mãos um lindo buquê de rosas brancas, entremeadas por pequenos botões cor-de-rosa e vermelhos. Aos pés da escada seu pai se juntou a ela. A gravata do fraque era preta, os cabelos platinados penteados para trás. Ele estendeu o braço para a filha, e ela o tomou sorridente. Os olhos de Lucius brilhavam ao olhar sua filha mais nova, sua garotinha estava se casando e ele estava tremendamente orgulhoso dela. Os dois começaram a atravessar o corredor, a cada passo lágrimas surgiam nos olhos de Karen, e logo ela estava chorando silenciosamente, um sorriso enorme e seu rosto, que se refletia no rosto de Blaise. Narcissa e Janice também choravam, felicíssimas com o acontecimento. Gina também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, quando Draco as viu, inclinou-se e depositou um rápido beijo no rosto de Gina.

A cerimônia foi rápida e emocionante e, após ela, os convidados seguiram os noivos para a tenda armada no jardim da mansão. A tenda gigantesca abrigava diversas mesas e cadeiras, porcelana branca sobre as mesas, havia uma espécie de plataforma, onde uma banda se localizava.

Musica suave tocava, os noivos, os padrinhos, e os pais dos noivos estavam sentados na mesa principal. As demais mesas possuíam plaquetinhas de identificação para os convidados. Duas das mesas estavam ocupadas somente com o clã Weasley, que compareceram em peso na cerimônia. Tão logo estavam todos acomodados e os garçons começaram a circular pelas mesas, servindo as bebidas e comidas. Todos se fartaram. Lucius fez um emocionante discurso, sendo seguido por Draco e George. A banda começou a tocar a valsa do pai, e Lucius conduziu Karen para a pista. Em poucos minutos, foram seguidos por Blaise, acompanhado da sogra e pelos pais do noivo. Draco levantou-se.

- Dá-me a honra dessa dança? – perguntou ele com uma leve mesura para Gina.

Sorrindo, Gina aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia, e foi conduzida para a pista de dança. Adorava estar nos braços do namorado. Os dois saíram rodopiando pelo salão. Com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, Gina repousou o rosto no ombro dele, enquanto ele mantinha os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Draco beijou-lhe os cabelos, inclinando suavemente a cabeça.

- Ta feliz? – perguntou ele em seu ouvido, a respiração quente fazendo cócegas na pele dela.

- Sim, muito. – falou ela num suspiro. – Karen estava linda, não? – ela comentou, fitando a amiga.

- Sim, Karen ficou muito bem com o vestido. Mas você esta muito mais bonita que ela. – Gina corou, e agradeceu ao fato de estar com o rosto contra o ombro dele.

- Você é um galanteador, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco riu.

- Oh, sim, sou muito galanteador, principalmente com damas tão encantadoras quanto você. – ele pressionou a cintura dela, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados. – Sabe que aquele dia no shopping foi uma tortura para mim?

- Oh sim, eu sei. – disse ela rindo – Você ficou o tempo todo com cara emburrada. Homens detestam fazer compras.

- Não era bem por isso que eu estava emburrado. – a voz dele ficou ligeiramente rouca.

- Não?

- Não. – ele engoliu em seco. – Não era por isso. Na verdade, é que aquilo estava sendo muito doloroso. Você, ali, trocando de roupa, vestido após vestido, cada vez mais _sexy_. Estava me enlouquecendo.

- Draco! – o rosto dela estava bem vermelho, mas um sorrisinho presunçoso se estampava em seus lábios. Ela se afastou um pouco para poder fita-lo – É verdade?

- Sim, é verdade. Bom, teve aquele vestido rosa que ficou terrível com seus cabelos, mas de maneira geral, os vestidos me faziam pensar em como você ficava sem eles, exatamente como agora. – falou ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Gina somente sorriu, e puxou-o para um beijo.

- Gininha, acho melhor vocês esperarem até mais tarde. – uma voz trovejante veio de algum ponto a esquerda do casal. O casal se separou e virou para o ruivo parado ao lado deles.

- Olá Carlinhos. – disse Gina se inclinando para beijar o rosto do irmão.

- Carlos. – falou Draco com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça na direção do homem ruivo, um dos braços em volta da cintura de Gina. – Como você está? Como vai Jéssica?

- Estamos bem. E você, ta cuidando direitinho da nossa Gina?

- Gina é meu tesouro, cuido dela como da minha própria vida. – falou ela com voz apaixonada, fitando os olhos de chocolate da sua amada. Gina sorriu para ele, encabulada, ainda não havia se acostumado com os constantes galanteios e declarações de Draco.

- Ótimo. Agora eu gostaria de dançar com minha irmãzinha preferida. – disse ele apertando de leve a bochecha dela.

- Eu sou a única irmã que você tem. – falou ela zombeteira.

- Não conte pra ninguém, mas eu gosto mais de você do que do Percy. – Gina gargalhou alto.

- Esta bem, dançarei com você, mas só se você prometer que não conta pra ninguém que eu também prefiro você ao Percy.

Carlinhos sorriu, pegando a mão da irmã caçula. Gina virou-se, beijando suavemente os lábios de Draco, antes de mergulhar nos braços de Carlinhos para a dança.

Nos próximos minutos Gina dançou com Carlinhos, Rony, seu pai, Fred e George, ao mesmo tempo e separadamente, e também Lucius. Quando Percy a tirou para dançar ele estava um pouco tenso, como sempre, e parecia desajeitado ao conduzi-la pela pista de dança.

- Eu só queria agradecer pelo cuidado que você teve com a Penny, enquanto eu estava fora.

Gina sorriu delicadamente.

- Não foi nada Percy, eu adoro sua esposa, e os gêmeos são uns amores quando não estão brigando ou se juntando com a prole de Fred e George. – falou ela rindo um pouco.

- Sim, eles são. – concordou ele com um sorriso de lado. – Espero que não tenham dado muito trabalho a você.

- Trabalho nenhum. Eu adoro crianças, e com Draco me ajudando, cuidar deles foi delicioso. – Draco havia passado todos os dias até o casamento na casa dos Weasley, ajudando Molly e Gina com o trato das crianças e de Penny.

- Ele ajudou vocês? – perguntou ele com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

- Sim, ele foi muito prestativo a semana toda.

- Sendo assim, tenho que arranja um jeito de recompensá-lo... – murmurou ele pensativamente.

- Percy, relaxa, ele não fez isso atrás de uma recompensa. Fez isso por minha causa na verdade, pra ficar perto de mim, nada altruísta.

Percy pareceu voltar ao presente, fitando os olhos da irmã com interesse.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?

- Eu o amo, Percy. – respondeu ela sorrindo. – E ele também me ama.

- Isso é ótimo, e realmente raro. Quero que você seja feliz maninha.

Gina sorriu docemente.

- Eu serei, não se preocupe.

Eles dançaram por mais alguns minutos até que Kim se aproximou de ambos com um sorriso no rosto.

- Com licença, você me empresta a Gina um instante, Percy?

- Claro, nós já estávamos terminando.

Com um sorriso, Gina desvencilhou-se de Percy, e seguiu com Kim.

- O que houve, Kim?

- A Karen subiu para se trocar, eles vão partir daqui a pouco e ela quer falar conosco.

Gina olhou em volta e constatou que tanto Karen quanto a senhora Malfoy não estavam por perto.

- Eles já vão?

Kim deu de ombros.

- Já esta na hora, o avião parte em 3 horas e eles ainda tem de chegar o aeroporto, fazer o check-in, e todo o resto, você sabe.

- É, eu sei.

As duas subiram as escadas até o quarto de Karen. Lá dentro, a noiva já havia tirado o volumoso vestido, ficando só de combinação de seda, ela e a mãe estavam enroladas tentando desfazer o complexo penteado. Quando as viu parada na porta, Karen deu gritinho e correu para elas, abraçando-as.

- Ah, eu estou casada, eu não acredito nisso, eu sou a Sra. Blaise Zabinne agora, Karen Zabinne, isso tudo é tão surreal, parece um sonho, eu nem consigo acreditar. – ela estava eufórica, e pulava abraçadas as duas amigas.

- E então, como se sente sendo a mais nova Sra. Zabinne? – perguntou Gina, quando elas pararam de pular.

- Feliz, muito, muito feliz. – disse Karen com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Isso é ótimo querida, mas que tal você voltar aqui para que eu possa terminar de desfazer seu penteado, que você acaba de bagunçar ainda mais? – disse a Sra. Malfoy com um leve tom de censura.

- Oh, desculpe mamãe. – respondeu a jovem voltando para a cadeira a frente da mãe.

- Então, Lua-de-mel no Caribe, han, animada? – perguntou Kim, sentando-se na cama dela.

- Oh, muito animada. Foi muita gentileza dos pais de Blaise de terem financiado essa viagem para gente. Duas semanas no Caribe, só eu, Blaise e piña colada, tem como ser mais perfeito? – disse ela em tom sonhador. – E papai nos deu um apartamento no centro, uma cobertura, não é demais?

- Eu e seu pai, eu também ajudei a escolher o apartamento Karen.

- Sim, e eu agradeço por isso, eu ainda não vi, mas tenho certeza que será perfeito.

- Uau, um apartamento, isso é muito legal.

- E já vai estar decorado, eu contratei uma empresa de decoração, vai estar tudo pronto para quando vocês voltarem da lua-de-mel.

- Obrigada mamãe, vocês são ótimos. – disse Karen com voz embargada, apertando carinhosamente o braço da mãe.

Alguns minutos se passaram, com Karen tagarelando alegremente sobre seu casamento, que estava magnífico, como as daminhas estavam graciosas, como todos estavam tão bem-vestidos e como todos foram bem servidos, e que o serviço de Buffet estava perfeito. Kim e Gina só concordavam, emitindo algumas opiniões ocasionalmente, logo estavam comentando sobre os convidados, e Narcissa acrescentava na conversa falando algumas pequenas fofocas sobre senhoras arrogantes da aristocracia.

- Karen querida, você acha que aquela sua cabeleireira ainda esta por ai, por que esse nó esta particularmente difícil de se tirar. – murmurou Narcissa remexendo uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em ficar grudada na cabeça.

- Deixe-me dar uma olhada. – disse Kim, ela tinha feito curso de cabeleireira quando terminou o colegial, e sabia alguma coisa do assunto. – Hum, isso esta feio mesmo... – resmungou ela pensativa.

- Ai, cuidado com minha cabeça. – reclamou Karen.

- Fique quieta, to quase terminando.

Kim remexeu por alguns minutos no cabelo dela, tirando grampos e passando o pente por todo o lado. Quando terminou, os cabelos de Karen caíram numa massa irregular por sobre seus ombros. Kim passou a escova pelas madeixas loiras até que os cabelos estavam lisos e uniformes, e lindos.

- Pronto, terminei com seu cabelo. – falou Kim se afastando.

- Obrigada Kim, ficou lindo.

- O que você vai vestir Karen? – perguntou Gina.

- Um vestidinho novo, muito gracioso. – quem falou foi Narcissa, tirando um vestido azul-céu do armário. O vestido era curto, até o meio das coxas, mais ou menos, com a bainha e o decote bordado em preto. As alças também eram pretas e o decote arredondado era bem casto.

Karen colocou o vestido, que se ajustou perfeitamente em seu corpo esguio, os cabelos loiros caindo contra o azul do vestido. Por cima ela colocou um sobretudo na cor creme. Manteve-o aberto. Nos pés sandálias de salto de tiras azuis, no mesmo tom do vestido. Todas as malas já estavam na limusine alugada, e Karen só levaria uma bolsa de mão que combinava com o vestido.

- Você esta linda Karen.

- Eu sei. – disse ela marota, piscando um olho. – Meninas, podem chamar meu pai e meu irmão aqui, por favor, gostaria de me despedir deles antes de encontrar com Blaise.

Gina e Kim concordaram com a cabeça, e logo saíram para procurar os dois Malfoy. Não foi difícil encontrá-los, ambos estavam juntos, absorvidos numa conversa próximos a biblioteca. Draco foi o primeiro a vê-las se aproximando e cutucou o pai, ambos se viraram para esperá-las.

- Olá amor. – disse Draco, enlaçando Gina pela cintura e depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios.

- Draco, Sr. Malfoy, Karen quer despedir-se. – falou Gina.

- Ela já se trocou? – perguntou Lucius.

- Sim, ela já esta pronta.

- Ótimo, então vamos, não podemos deixá-la esperando.

Os quatro foram para o quarto de Karen, onde ela terminava de refazer a maquiagem, trocando a maquiagem do casamento por uma mais discreta

- Você nos chamou? – perguntou Lucius.

- Sim, papai, gostaria de me despedir. – disse Karen se levantando. Pegou a mão da mãe e foi com ela até o pai. – Gostaria e agradecer a vocês dois por essa festa maravilhosa, pela recepção e pelo apartamento que vocês compraram para mim.

- Só queremos que seja feliz, filha. – disse Narcissa com voz embargada. – Minha filhinha já esta casada.

- Sua mãe esta certa, Karen. Nós só queremos a sua felicidade. – falou Lucius a abraçando. – Agora você é uma mulher casada, com uma nova vida. Eu sei que você e Blaise já compartilhavam uma vida há algum tempo, mas agora é oficial. Quero que saiba que casamento não é um mar de rosas, nem tudo vão ser flores. Vocês vão brigar, muito. Vai haver ocasiões em que não vão querer estar perto um do outro. Mas é importante que se mantenham juntos, pois após a tempestade há sempre a bonança.

- Além disso – disse Narcissa agarrando o braço do marido e se inclinando conspiratoriamente na direção da filha – _sexo_ de reconciliação é _muito_ melhor.

Karen corou furiosamente, enquanto Narcissa gargalhava divertida e Lucius somente ostentava um sorriso tranqüilo.

- Não se preocupe filha, tudo vai dar certo. Vocês serão muito felizes, e espero que me dêem muitos netinhos. – disse Narcissa alegremente – E lembre-se, use a cabeça, você pode ter seu homem nas suas mãos somente usando a cabeça.

Karen sorriu, e abraçou os pais, os olhos lacrimosos. Narcissa também chorava enquanto se abraçava a filha. Depois Karen se voltou para o irmão, abraçando-o apertado.

- Minha maninha agora já é uma mulher casada. – disse Draco com a voz rouca – Estou muito orgulhoso de você, pirralha. Desejo-te felicidades.

- Obrigada Draco. Amo você.

- Também te amo pequena.

- E acho bom você fazer da minha amiga uma mulher de respeito logo. – disse ela batendo suavemente no braço do irmão.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – murmurou ele de forma que só Karen pudesse ouvir. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar feliz, enquanto um sorriso enorme se abria em seus lábios.

- Não vou me esquecer disso. – respondeu ela, antes de se virar para Gina, que estava ligeiramente corada. – Oh minha amiga, sentirei saudades, nossa vida nunca mais será a mesma. – disse ela abraçando a ruiva.

- É verdade querida, agora você é uma senhora, nada de baladas pra você, nem noite das solteiras. – disse Gina com voz embargada – Sentirei saudades.

- Eu também querida.

- Boa viagem, e felicidades.

- Obrigada. – Karen voltou-se para Kim – Sentirei saudades de você também, Kim.

- Oh, não fale assim, você só vai ficar duas semanas fora, e o seu apartamento nem é tão longe assim, bem no centro. – falou a morena segurando o choro. – Vai ser como sempre, você vai ver.

Karen sorriu, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Beijou o rosto de Kim, e depois voltou-se para os outros.

- Bom, é isso ai pessoal. É melhor eu parar de chorar, vou borrar minha maquiagem. – resmungou ela abanando o rosto com as mãos. – Vamos embora gente, eu ainda tenho um buquê para arremessar e um vôo para pegar. – disse ela bem-humorada – E eu quero vocês duas nos pés da escada esperando pelo buquê, hein.

O grupo começou a sair do quarto, do lado de fora Blaise esperava a esposa, e cumprimentou-a com um beijo. O grupo seguiu em frente, deixando os recém-casados sozinhos. Draco puxou Gina, de forma que se afastassem do grupo.

- Hey querida, há uma aposta.

- Aposta? – perguntou ela intrigada.

- Sim, eu, Harry e Theo apostamos no buquê...

- Harry e Theo, han, quando se converteram em amigos? – perguntou ela divertida, interrompendo-o.

Draco rolou os olhos.

- Isso não importa, amor, escute bem, pegue aquele buquê, a aposta esta em 100 libras, eu apostei em você, claro, Harry apostou em Kim, e Theo na Pansy.

Gina franziu o cenho ligeiramente.

- Theo e Pansy estão juntos?

- Sim, são noivos. E então, o buquê...

- Eu o pegarei, não se preocupe. – disse ela piscando o olho.

- Então é melhor nós irmos, Karen já vai jogar o buquê. – disse ele olhando a irmã se preparando na beira do corrimão.

Gina juntou-se ao grupo de mulheres que se aglomeravam aos pés de Karen. As solteiras se empurrava e gritavam, todos com as mãos para o alto, esperando o momento em que Karen arremessasse seu arranjo floral. O buquê foi lançado no ar. Mulheres se empurravam. Ele quicou nas mãos de uma, passou pelas mãos de Dorothy Lestrange, quicou na mão de Kim, e finalmente repousou nas mãos firmes de Gina, que saiu pulando satisfeita direto para os braços de seu namorado.

- E consegui. – gritou ela.

- Você conseguiu, querida.

- Amo você.

- Também te amo.

* * *

A festa continuou, mesmo sem a presença dos noivos, e logo o crepúsculo desceu sobre o céu, escurecendo tudo ao seu redor. A festa foi transferida para o interior da mansão, enquanto o pessoal do bufe se dividia entre continuar a servir os convidados e desmontar a arrumação nos jardins da propriedade. Boa parte dos convidados já haviam ido embora, porém os mais chegados continuavam bailando no salão de festas, ao som do estéreo que era operado por David Black.

Gina se acabava na pista de dança em meio a músicas animadas. Fazia meia hora que não via Draco, desde que ele havia entrado na biblioteca acompanhado dos pais. Foi só pensar nele que a porta da biblioteca se abriu, saíram lá de dentro Lucius, com uma expressão solene, Narcissa, que enxugava algumas lágrimas, e Draco que olhava ansioso de um lado para o outro. Ao avistá-la na pista de dança improvisada, Draco andou com passos decididos até a ruiva.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você em particular. – disse ele, pegando-lhe a mão. – Vem comigo?

- Claro. – respondeu ela sorrindo e acompanhando-o a biblioteca.

Quando eles entraram, Draco trancou a porta e levou-a a uma poltrona, fazendo com que ela se sentasse, sem nunca largar sua mão. Quando ela estava confortavelmente acomodada, ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente, segurando-lhe a mão direita com ambas as mãos.

- Gina, eu te amo. – começou ele.

- Eu também de amo, querido. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Eu sei. – ele disse com olhos brilhantes, levou a mão dela aos lábios beijando-lhe os dedos – Por favor não me interrompa querida.

Ela assentiu intrigada.

- Eu te amo, há muito, muito tempo, esperei muito por você. – ele apertou a mão dela suavemente. – A principio, eu não pretendia fazer as coisas desse jeito, eu queria esperar, queria criar uma situação especial, fazê-la sentir-se especial. – Gina fez menção de falar, mas ele negou com a cabeça, apertando a mão dela em reprimenda. – Mas acontece que eu não posso esperar mais. Depois de tantos anos, eu mal posso esperar para tê-la para mim, todinha minha, em todos os sentidos da palavra. – ele fez uma pausa, fitando os olhos castanhos brilhantes de Gina, ele estava tão nervoso. O coração de ambos martelava seus peitos em expectativa – O fato é que – ele enfiou a mão no bolso, tirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo e colocando-a na frente dela – Virginia Molly Weasley, quer casar comigo?

Gina fitou-o com olhos arregalados, o coração acelerado, felicidade tomando cada poro de seu ser. Seus olhos voltaram-se para a caixinha nas mãos dele. Estava aberta. Um magnífico anel de ouro branco com uma grande pedra esmeralda no centro rodeado por minúsculos diamantes se aninhava contra o negro do veludo da caixinha.

- Draco... – a voz dela saiu fraca e falhada, embargada pela emoção. – eu não sei o que dizer...

- Diga sim... – respondeu ele com uma voz insegura.

- Sim, é claro que sim, eu adoraria me casar com você. – Gina jogou-se nos braços de Draco fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão, ela por cima dele. Ela beijava todo o rosto dele, completamente feliz.

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado... – ele murmurava, beijando-a também.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele fez com que ela se sentasse no chão, sentando-se em frente a ela.

- Gina, eu gostaria que usasse esse anel, ele foi de minha avó, é de família.

Gina tornou a olhar para o anel, fascinada.

- Ele é lindo Draco, ficarei honrada em usá-lo.

- Se não couber em seu dedo, podemos mandar ajustá-lo.

Gina sorriu.

- Coloca em mim. – murmurou ela, esticando-lhe a mão.

Draco o fez. O anel serviu perfeitamente, e ele a tomou nos braços, beijando-a demoradamente.

- Estou honrada em ser seu futuro marido.

- E eu honrada em ser sua futura esposa.

- Eu te amo. – disseram os dois juntos, e tornaram a se beijar demoradamente.

* * *

N/A: Bom, é isso aí, último capitulo. Muitas de vocês devem ter achado que eu tinha desistido da história, mas não foi o caso, mesmo tendo se passado tanto tempo desde minha última atualização. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, eu adorei. Por favor, deixem reviews, e perdoem-me pela demora, o epílogo sai sem falta na próxima semana, ele já esta quase pronto. Até mais pessoal,

_** Rogue Black**_


	20. Epílogo

Epílogo

_18 meses depois_

O carro era um conversível prateado, e cortava a estrada com velocidade impressionante. Dentro do carro um casal. Ele com os cabelos loiros bagunçados pelo vento, os dedos longos e finos manejando o volante com segurança, o olhar fixo na estrada, por vezes de desviava para a mulher ao seu lado. Sua esposa. O peito inchou de orgulho com o som da palavra. Estavam fazendo um ano de casados e ele ainda se perguntava o que aquela adorável ruiva havia visto nele para aceitar seu pedido. Desviando a mão direita, ele pegou a mão dela que estava sobre o banco entre os dois e apertou-a gentilmente, recebeu um sorriso radiante de volta.

Com o coração palpitando, ela retribuiu ao aperto, se espantava por, mesmo depois de um ano de casados, 365 dias juntos, seu coração palpitar com um simples toque da mão dele. Ele segurava sua mão esquerda. A mão onde um reluzente anel de esmeralda, diamantes e ouro branco, fazia conjunto com uma aliança de ouro branco com diminutos diamantes cravejados por toda a sua extensão simbolizavam sua união por esse ano.

Fazia um ano. Um glorioso ano desde que ela atravessara o corredor até ter sua mão entregue ao homem que amava. Estava radiante. O aniversário de casamento vinha sendo absolutamente fantástico. Acordara com um delicioso café-da-manhã na cama a dois, seguido por um delicioso banho de banheira. E agora eles seguiam rumo ao desconhecido. Ele fizera questão de vendar-lhe os olhos antes de entrar no carro. _Uma surpresa_, ele dissera, _Você não pode ver para onde vamos._ Aquilo atiçara sua curiosidade. Ele sabia que ela era supercuriosa, mas fora irredutível, não abrira a boca uma única vez, e já fazia meia hora que estavam na estrada.

- Draco? – ela chamou.

- Hum? – ele virou-se rapidamente para fita-la, mas ela, é claro, não vira.

- Ainda falta muito?

Draco riu, adorava a ansiedade de sua mulher, esperava que o presente que comprara estivesse à altura.

- Calma, amor, não falta muito agora. – ele respondeu com voz suave, levando a mão dela a sua boca e beijando-lhe os dedos suavemente.

Depois deixou que a mão vagasse até o colo dela onde a Sininho se aninhava entre os seios fartos. Afagou o pingente suavemente, relembrando a ocasião em que lhe dera o presente, agora havia uma pulseira com um minúsculo Peter Pan para combinar. Recolheu a mão, levando-a a marcha para fazer a mudança e pegar a próxima saída.

Gina levou a mão quase que instintivamente ao braço de Draco, ao sentir a mudança na direção. Ela mordiscava o lábio inferior com ansiedade.

- Estamos chegando, Draco?

Draco riu, deliciado com a ansiedade quase infantil no rosto de Gina.

- Sim Gina, estamos chegando, só mais alguns metros.

Gina se remexeu nervosamente no banco, estava inquieta, ansiosa, excitada. Adorava surpresas, mas ficava terrivelmente curiosa antes de saber o que era, e Draco sabia disso. Ela também tinha uma surpresa para ele. Uma pequenina surpresa que esperava que ele gostasse. Um sorriso terno surgiu em seus lábios inconscientemente, enquanto pousava a mão distraidamente sobre o ventre liso, distraída. Nesse momento o carro parou, varrendo todos os outros pensamentos da cabeça da ruiva.

- Chegamos! – era uma afirmação.

Gina estava louca para saber onde estavam e levou as mãos à venda. Draco, porém, foi mais rápido, e segurou-lhe as mãos antes que ela completasse o gesto.

- Ainda não, Gina.

Ela fez um muxoxo de impaciência, mas nada disse ou fez para contrariar-lhe a vontade. Esperou, obedientemente, que ele desse a volta no carro e fosse tira-la la de dentro. Com os braços do marido em volta do seu corpo, ela foi guiada através de um caminho que, ela supôs, era de pedra triturada, pelo barulho que fazia seus passos. Alguns metros à frente e a superfície mudou. Agora era lisa e uniforme. Madeira, ela pensou, devido ao som seco dos sapatos contra o chão. Draco largou-a por alguns minutos. Barulho de chaves. O ranger de dobradiças. Ela foi reconduzida a um local mais escuro, os saltos ecoando em paredes vazias, num aposento igualmente vazio. Pararam no que pareceu ser o centro, o eco dos sapatos contra mármore ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.

- Agora sim. – murmurou Draco, tirando-lhe a venda.

Gina abriu os olhos. Arregalou-os em seguida, deslumbrada com o que via. Ela se encontrava no centro do que parecia ser um gigantesco hall de entrada. O chão era de mármore, o teto incrivelmente alto. A sua frente uma enorme escadaria com corrimãos de mogno levavam a um andar superior. Portas duplas ficavam nas duas paredes laterais e no fundo, ao lado da escada. Uma imponente porta de madeira e vidro levava para fora da mansão.

- Oh meu Deus, diga-me que não é o que estou pensando. – pediu Gina, ainda não acreditando no que via.

- Bem... se você pensa assim, é melhor eu ligar para o corretor e...

- Guarde esse celular. – ordenou Gina com ímpeto.

Draco sorriu e tornou a guardar o celular no bolso da camisa. Olhou casualmente em volta.

- Então, o que acha de um tour?

- Essa... essa mansão é nossa? – Gina não podia chamá-la de casa. Um lugar como aquele jamais poderia ser chamado de casa.

- Bom... só se você quiser. Eu dei o sinal ao corretor para segura-la, e se você quiser, será o seu presente de aniversário de casamento.

- Oh, Draco... – ela segurou-o pelo braço, os olhos marejados por lagrimas de emoção.

- Gina, não precisamos ficar com a casa se você não quiser. Eu só achei que já estava na hora de procurarmos um lugar maior, para quando começarmos a ter filhos... Não me entenda mal, o apartamento é muito bom, mas eu não gostaria de criar nossos filhos lá.

Gina sorriu com doçura, e se esticou para beijar-lhe a face.

- Vamos dar uma olhada por aí, decidiremos depois, sim? – disse ela, emocionada pela sensibilidade de seu marido. O timing não tinha como ser mais perfeito.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Draco pegou a mão de Gina e levou-a para o andar de cima.

O tour na casa foi demorado, mas eles viram cada pedacinho dela. No andar superior 4 suítes e mais 6 quartos espaçosos se espalhavam, a maioria com uma sacada dando vista para o campo e também para as duas mansões vizinhas. A suíte principal era gigantesca, com dois quartos interligados, uma saleta, um quarto de vestir e um banheiro contendo uma banheira que era quase uma piscina. Na parte inferior havia duas salas enormes, uma sala de jantar, a cozinha mais bem equipada que Gina já vira, uma biblioteca e ainda uma estufa meio selvagem. No fim do tour, o sol já estava caindo no horizonte e Gina sentia-se terrivelmente cansada, mas feliz.

- Então, o que você achou? – perguntou Draco, parecendo adoravelmente nervoso.

- Oh Draco, ela é... linda. Eu adorei.

Um suspiro involuntário escapou dos lábios dele e ele sorriu.

- Que bom que você gostou. Está com fome, querida? – perguntou ele segurando-lhe a mão. Um sorriso tímido surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Bem, na verdade, sim.

- Ótimo, esta tudo preparado para o nosso jantar. Espero que não se importe em jantar no pôr-do-sol.

Gina sorriu para ele. Não, ela não se importava, adorava o pôr-do-sol, e estava morrendo de fome também. Draco conduziu-a para umas mesas de ferro branco que ficavam à beira de uma piscina nos fundos da casa. No horizonte o sol dava seu espetáculo, escondendo-se atrás de montanhas ao fundo. A direita era possível ver um pedaço da mansão vizinha, na cor salmão. Gina franziu o cenho ao ver a cor, não era muito comum um salmão tão vivo em mansões tão imponentes, na verdade ela só conhecia uma pessoa que pintara a casa daquela cor... De repente ela arregalou os olhos, voltando-se para o marido.

- Aquela é a mansão da Kim?! – a frase era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Draco riu deliciado.

- Sim, é.

- Oh meu Deus, Draco, nós somos vizinhos dos Potter!

- Sim, você gostou.

- Sim, sim.

Gina fitava o marido extasiada, adorava o marido por mais essa coisinha. Na casa vizinha moravam Harry e Kim Potter, que haviam se casado há 5 meses, depois de descobrir que Kim estava grávida. O bebe do casal estava para nascer em meados do próximo mês e seria um menino, ainda sem nome escolhido.

- Que bom, amor. Agora sente-se. – Draco puxou uma das cadeiras de metal da mesa.

Gina volveu os olhos para a mesa ricamente decorada e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas emocionadas. Na mesa o seu prato predileto estava servido, uma enorme e suculenta lagosta pedia para ser degustada. Era acompanhada por legumes cozidos e havia um delicioso vinho no gelo. A mesa possuía também uma rosa cor-de-rosa solitária no centro, e pequenas velas redondas esperando para serem acendidas.

- Oh Draco, é perfeito. Como conseguiu fazer tudo isso.

- Tive uma pequena ajuda de Matthews, ele é o mordomo da casa e vem junto.

- Isso tudo é maravilhoso.

- Que bom que pensa assim, queria que nosso aniversário fosse perfeito.

- E você conseguiu amor, está tudo perfeito. Agora só falta eu lhe dar o meu presente.

- Pensei que as abotoadoras fossem o presente. – naquela manhã ela entregara ao marido um par de abotoadoras de ouro com monogramas gravados.

- Sim, elas eram, mas tem outro. – Gina tirou uma pequena caixa branca de dentro da bolsa e colocou-a na mesa, em frente ao marido.

Draco abriu-a e franziu o cenho, confuso. Depois seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto. Ele olhou para Gina, depois para a caixa e de volta para a esposa. Gina ostentava um sorriso radioso.

- É o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou ele com voz rouca de emoção. A caixinha continha um par de minúsculos sapatinhos brancos de tricô.

- Sim. Nós vamos ter um bebê.

- Isso é... perfeito. – ele levantou-se num salto e foi ate ela, abraçando-a e apertando-a de encontro a si. – Querida, isso é maravilhoso. Quando você descobriu? Está de quanto tempo? É pra quando? Esta tudo bem?

Gina riu com a torrente de palavras que saia da boca de Draco.

- Acalme-se homem. – disse ela ainda rindo. – Uma pergunta de cada vez. Descobri na semana passada, quando fui ao médico. Estou com seis semanas e o bebe deve nascer lá para outubro. Esta tudo bem conosco.

- Oh, querida, um bebe. Uma filha, nossa filha.

- Você sabe, pode ser um menino também, ainda é muito cedo para saber.

- Vai ser uma menina, tenho certeza. E ela terá cabelos fogo e olhos de chocolate, como você, e adoráveis sardas pelo nariz. – disse ele convicto.

Gina fez uma careta, detestava suas sardas.

- Espero que não herde minhas sardas, elas são horríveis. Mas de qualquer maneira pode ser um menino, ou mesmo dois, você sabe, eu tenho dois irmãos mais velhos gêmeos, fora os sobrinhos.

Draco empalideceu, apavorado com a idéia de ter de cuidar de dois bebezinhos minúsculos e frágeis.

- Oh meu Deus, como faremos, dois bebes? Oh, céus...

- Relaxe Draco, não sabemos se são dois, e mesmo que sejam, não faz diferença iremos amá-los do mesmo jeito, e tudo dará certo, você vai ver.

Draco olhou para esposa que, tranqüila, alisava-lhe o braço com uma calma que só poderia vir da certeza no que dissera e, então, ele percebeu, tudo daria certo, não importa o que acontecesse. Sorriu e puxou-a de encontro ao corpo, beijando-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente.

- Sabe Sra. Malfoy, eu a amo mais que tudo, e a amarei para sempre. E essa coisinha – ele alisou-lhe o ventre liso – seja menino ou menina, não importa a quantidade, também será muito amado, não importa o que aconteça.

- Eu também o amo, Sr. Malfoy. Para sempre.

* * *

Draco estava certo. Em meados de outubro Gina deu à luz à Adhara Virgínia Malfoy, uma linda garotinha de 3,5 kg, com cabelos bem ruivos, olhos escuros e sardas por todo o rostinho rosado. Adhara foi a primogênita, mas, 2 anos depois, nasceram os gêmeos, Scorpius e Arcturus, ambos loiros de olhos claros como o pai. O último Malfoy a nascer foi Lucy, nasceu logo após a morte do avô, e era muito mais nova que seus irmãos, seus cabelos eram loiro-arruivados, e os olhos do pai, a pele era da mãe, cheia de sardas. Seu nome foi dado em homenagem ao falecido avô.

**Fim**

* * *

N/A: É isso aí pessoal, a história chegou ao fim. Agradeço a todos vocês que tiveram a paciência de me acompanhar até o fim, e também àqueles que postaram suas opiniões me animando a continuar escrevendo. Agradecimentos à **Lah malfoy** e à **Juuh Malfoy** pelas reviews. Obrigada a todos. Beijos e até a próxima.

_** Rogue Black**_

PS: as fic acabou, mas essa humilde autora gostaria de continuar a receber reviews, então, por favor, cliquem no botãozinho verde ai embaixo.


End file.
